TIEHNESEWBA
by Sehren Kou
Summary: [Yaoi: A pesar de las apariencias es un SKxJW] Joey cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable: ser poseído por Seto Kaiba... Pero la tragedia vendría después al ser marcadas las vidas de sus amigos y del mismo CEO...
1. DUELO I: Tablas

**DISCLAIMER:** Yu Gi Oh y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o chicos de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que no lean la siguiente historia para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA:** Sehren Kou

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**:CE:** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS)** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

**( A ) ** Aclaraciones o especificaciones varias

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

—**:— TIEHNESEWBA —:—**

"

¿Qué hacía ahí?… afuera de la oficina de Seto Kaiba, esperando que el castaño lo recibiera… aún no puede entender como es que ha terminado ahí… realmente es el único lo suficientemente desquiciado en todo Domino para hacer eso…

Sentado en aquel cómodo pero agobiante sillón forrado de piel afuera de la oficina del presidente de Kaiba Corp, sólo oye el segundero de aquel reloj de pared sobre la secretaria marcando el tiempo que transcurre de manera tan lenta para él. Sus rubios cabellos se mantienen igual de desordenados que siempre, su flequillo rebelde oculta la expresión confusa de sus ojos melados y sus piernas se mantienen cruzadas, todo su cuerpo tenso por la expectación de ver al CEO a la cara…

Si no fuera por que el niño rico faltó a la escuela y él se quedó a dormido en plena clase de cálculo, no estaría en tal sitio, con las tareas para el engreído de Kaiba. No le ve sentido a eso ya que tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, Kaiba es un completo genio, un chico que fácilmente ya hubiera acabado la universidad y hasta un postgrado de no ser por el sistema japonés de educación; Kaiba no necesita ir a clases a una preparatoria pública, Kaiba no necesita que un compañero le lleve las tareas, pero principalmente Kaiba no necesita que precisamente sea él quien se las lleve y mucho menos con lo raro que había estado comportándose los últimos días.

Sí… por que había estado comportándose raro: insultos o comentarios cada vez más agudos o en algunas ocasiones muy ambiguos y fuera del contexto original de la discusión, su mirada azulina y afilada posada insistentemente en él, un par de invitaciones de Yugi aceptadas por el castaño para alguna reunión a la que finalmente acudía pero en realidad no participaba de gran manera en ellas, su repentina ausencia sin justificación alguna ante los profesores, aunque al final de cuentas éste es un detalle sin importancia.

Aunque lo realmente importante y la verdadera razón de su estado confuso y de lo surrealista de la situación es haber besado a Seto Kaiba… sí, por que lo besó el día anterior sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, simplemente siguió sus impulsos en aquel momento incómodo y ahora no sabe que hacer. ¿Cómo afrontar a la cara al genio millonario más cruel, arrogante, rencoroso, déspota, presuntuoso, sexy y deseable de todo el mundo?

Se lleva su mano izquierda a la cabeza y comienza a jalarse sus cabellos rubios, pensar de esa manera de Seto Kaiba está fuera de cuestión, no debe hacerlo por un sin fin de razones… pero tampoco puede negar que se siente físicamente atraído por Kaiba ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo estaría, hay que ser sinceros será un bastardo desgraciado y tendrá un sin fin de defectos pero Seto Kaiba es simplemente la más pura encarnación de la sensualidad y sexualidad.

Quisiera no sentir eso ya que de un tiempo para acá lo físico no fue la única atracción al CEO sino parte de lo emocional también, por que comenzar a ver al castaño dueño de los tres BEWD más detenidamente fue su perdición; ese cariño incondicional a Mokuba, sus sacrificios en la infancia, su esfuerzo para compaginar su horario escolar con el de la dirección de su compañía, sus cualidades: esfuerzo, entrega, perseverancia, tenacidad, perfeccionismo, etc.… un ser insoportable pero deliciosamente atrayente, toda una maldición para alguien como él, Joey Wheeler.

De pronto el sonido de un celular sonando lo saca de sus cavilaciones y con presteza busca en sus bolsillos dicho aparato, sacando un pequeño y sencillo móvil rojo que además de vibrar no deja de tocar aquel tono de "Funeral Song" de un grupo finlandés llamado "The Rasmus", objeto que ganó como el premio de una rifa escolar. Suelta un suspiro, aparta el flequillo de su rostro a pesar de que las traviesas hebras regresen nuevamente a ese lugar y contesta la llamada.

Joey: Joey aquí, ¿quién allá?

Voz: ¿Qué pasó viejo? ¿Ya te deshiciste del bastardo de Kaiba?

Joey: ¡Ey Tris! No aún no, – echando la cabeza hacia atrás – el idiota está ocupado así que estoy esperándolo; pero ¿y la llamada? y no digo que me moleste eso, sólo que es raro que me llame alguno de ustedes

Tristan: ¿Andas en tus días amigo? – Tono burlón – Ya te pareces a Tea de sensible, pero ya que lo preguntas… bueno… acabo de perder el nuevo número de Serenety y me gustaría saber si no me lo podías pasar

Joey gira los ojos en sus órbitas pero ya no reacciona como lo hubiera hecho en antaño, Serenety había aceptado ya hacía unos meses ser la novia de Tristan y a él no le quedaba de otra que acostumbrarse a ver a su amigo también como su cuñado, además sabe muy bien que Tristan es un buen chico que se desvive por complacer a Serenety y de cuidarla como nadie más.

Sabe de memoria el número de su hermana así que se lo recita sin más y tras ello, ambos amigos se despiden de manera sencilla y rápida; al parecer el castaño al otro lado de la línea ya tenía demasiada prisa por hablar con su novia.

Un suspiro casi inaudible escapa de sus finos labios y hace su rastro a un lado, ocultando nuevamente la expresión de su faz. Al parecer con el paso del tiempo ha ido perdiendo los roles que en algún momento llegó a ocupar en la vida de sus amigos; a pesar de seguir siendo amigo cercano de Yugi, ya no se puede decir que es el mejor amigo y confidente del pequeño "Rey de los Juegos" ya que éste tiene nuevamente a Atemu a su lado; Serenety no necesita más de él, ha llegado a un punto en que es por demás independiente y en caso contrario, tiene a Tristan a su lado apoyándola y éste tiene el cariño de la linda Serenety; con Tea sigue llevándose pero nunca de manera profunda como siempre ha sido; y su padre, bueno no puede decir mucho ya que en últimas fechas es más un vividor a sus expensas que un padre verdadero para él.

Sí, está perdiendo el norte y el fijarse en Kaiba ha sido una consecuencia de ello; nada bueno puede salir de esto por como es él y por como es el engreído CEO.

Joey: Sí, nada bueno… – en susurro

Sria: Joven, el amo Kaiba lo espera

Joey toma una mochila gris del suelo y se levanta sin más al escuchar la voz de la dama madura que funciona como secretaria de Kaiba, abre la puerta y entra a la elegante oficina del presidente de "Kaiba Corp". Camina con paso calmado sobre el suelo de mármol veteado, ignora las caras pinturas modernas que cuelgan de las paredes y los elegantes sillones blancos de piel en una especie de salita al lado de la entrada; tan sólo camina directamente a la mesa cristal y acero donde detrás de ella está sentado Seto Kaiba, observándolo fijamente, con el mentón apoyado en sus manos entrecruzadas cuyos codos se apoyan en la superficie delicada de su mesa de trabajo.

Seto Kaiba, vestido con un elegante traje negro sin corbata, observa fijamente aquel rubio que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo, pero el cual tiene aquellas características que tanto desprecia en las personas: confianza extrema, dejar las cosas a la suerte o al susodicho destino, necia terquedad, molesta irreverencia y un sin fin de cosas más. Entrecierra sus hermosos ojos al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior: un beso; el perro le había robado un beso para luego empujarlo y salir corriendo; pero lo que le hace hervir la sangre es que luego lo vio bien abrazado y besuqueándose con la tal chica Valentine. Nadie desprecia, usa o juega con Seto Kaiba, y mucho menos un perro callejero por una chica salida de un burdel barato.

Seto: ¿Qué haces aquí Wheeler? Mi tiempo es dinero y no me gusta desperdiciarlo en tonterías que no valen la pena

Joey: Buenas tardes Kaiba, me alegra verte y sí, estoy bien pero al parecer tú no estás de muy humor… como sea, te traigo la tarea – tonto burlón

Seto: Como dije, no tengo tiempo para tonterías sin importancia – enderezándose y centrando su atención en la pantalla de cristal líquido a su lado

Joey: De nada, en realidad no ha sido una molestia, aquí tienes los trabajos a entregar de Historia moderna de Japón, cálculo y literatura, todos para mañana

Kaiba observa de reojo como el rubio saca de su mochila desgastada un sencillo fólder y lo coloca sobre la superficie de cristal; al parecer se tomó la molestia de transcribir los deberes en hojas y comprar un fólder para guardarlas, pero eso no es muy importante para él sino que si el otro continúa provocándolo va a agotarse su autocontrol y lo molerá a golpes.

Seto: Pudiste dejarlo con la secretaria o mejor aún con la recepcionista, así que vete que no quiero tener tu molesta presencia en mi oficina

Joey: – golpeando un poco fuerte con las palmas de su mano la mesa – Mira Kaiba, no se va a caer tu empresa a pedazos por decir un simple 'gracias'

Seto: Castigo de algún maestro incompetente por que si ni siquiera Yugi me hace ese tipo de favores mucho menos lo harías tú por decisión propia, así que vete de una buena vez – friccionando sus dientes, mientras un casi imperceptible rubor aparece en las mejillas del otro

Joey: No hasta que me agradezcas – entornando sus ojos

De un momento a otro Joey se queda aturdido al verse contra una de las paredes crema del lugar, con la parte derecha del rostro fuertemente sujetada contra la superficie fría de aquel muro y con el cuerpo de Kaiba pegado contra su espalda para inmovilizarlo mucho mejor.

Seto: ¿Quieres que te agradezca? – Tono mordaz – ¿Qué tal si mejor comenzamos con lo que pasó ayer, cachorro? – acercando su rostro a la oreja izquierda del rubio

Tales palabras provocan un escalofrío en Joey, quien al sentir el aliento cálido del castaño rozando su piel sólo logra ponerlo aún más nervioso, así que toma aire profundamente y trata de aparentar calma absoluta. No pensó que el CEO abordara el tema tan directamente pero en realidad debió esperarse eso, Kaiba no perdona nada y seguro habrá dañado su ego la actitud que tomó tras lo sucedido; no puede decir que sea rechazo de un heterosexual ya que por la forma en que más o menos le respondió el beso duda sea completamente hetero el ojiazul.

Joey: Fue un error… en realidad… tan sólo deberías olvidarlo

Seto: Conmigo no se juega ni utiliza… ya deberías saberlo Wheeler – empujándolo más fuerte – y mucho menos como experimento para luego ir con una chica barata a reírse de ello

Joey: ¿Chica barata?

Seto: La otra duelista de cuarta, ¿creíste que no os vería?… más indiscretos no pudieron ser, manoseándose en plena salida del colegio

Joey: Yo… – sopesando sus opciones – ¡Bueno! ¡No eres quien para exigirme explicaciones! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero! – casi histérico

Seto: ¡Soy tu dueño cachorro de mierda!

Joey abre los ojos como platos pero antes de que pueda replicar Kaiba lo azota y su rostro choca fuertemente contra la dura superficie de la pared y luego se deja caer en el suelo cuando por fin el castaño lo suelta, se lleva una mano a la cabeza y ve un ligero hilillo de sangre por el fuerte golpe que se llevó.

Seto: Lárgate, no estoy de humor para soportarte perro

Sacude su cabeza y gira su rostro para enfocar su mirada y ver al ojiazul, ve entonces como éste camina muy quitado de la pena a su lugar en la silla giratoria tras la mesa de cristal; se levanta y sacude nuevamente su cabeza, siente la sangre en sus venas arder de furia y sin más se abalanza contra el otro.

Joey: ¡Imbécil!

Kaiba cae de bruces por el choque del cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo, luego un golpe en sus costillas y se gira para comenzar a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ambos. Ninguno se rinde y en cambio comienzan a arrojar veneno en palabras, cualquier intento para herir de muerte al otro ya sea física o emocionalmente.

Seto: ¡Conformarte con una cualquiera! ¡Ja! ¡Más bajo no puedes caer perro!

Joey: ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú de lo que es el placer! ¡Maldito témpano de hielo! ¡Y si lo sabes será sólo si lo pagas!

Seto: ¡¿Qué vas a saber tú!

Joey: ¡¿Quién podría interesarse en ti! ¡Ni siquiera Mokuba! ¡Él sólo te quiere por ser su hermano no por otra cosa! ¡Accidentes de la vida para el pobre!

Seto: Ya veremos

Pronto Joey queda de nuevo a merced del castaño, su cabeza chocando contra el mármol del piso logra aturdirlo nuevamente y dejarlo casi inconsciente, siente como el más alto lo levanta y arroja contra uno de los sillones del lugar; la parte alta de su cuerpo se mantiene recostada contra el mueble mientras sus rodillas en el suelo ofrecen cierto soporte también, gira su rostro y es cuando siente los labios de Kaiba contra los suyos, exigiendo un beso de forma brusca.

Por instinto trata de rehusarse pero la fuerza del castaño es mayor y termina devolviendo el beso. Nada tierno, nada amoroso ni lento en aquello que debería ser una caricia del ser amado, deseo en el estado más puro posible es lo único que obtiene del otro y nuevamente trata de forcejear.

Joey: Nada… nada siento con esto… ¡Suéltame ya!… ¡Eres una basura cualquiera Seto Kaiba!

Seto: Ya veremos quien es una basura y para que servirá mínimamente… no comiences algo cuando no podrás acabarlo, sólo recuerda que conmigo no sé juega Wheeler

Nuevamente otro beso brusco, casi asfixiante para Joey pero lo peor es sentir como las manos hábiles de Kaiba comienzan a desnudarlo de la cintura hacia abajo tras haber prácticamente arrancado de golpe los botones de la camisa blanca, bajándole entonces de golpe los pantalones hasta las rodillas, junto con su ropa interior, de manera brusca y desconsiderada.

No… no puede suceder así… un arrebato de furia cualquiera… algo brusco… sin ningún sentimiento especial… sólo un revolcón cualquiera… no… no quiere esto… sólo desea salir de ahí, recordar el suave beso del día anterior y no lo que está sucediendo en ese momento…

Una mordida en su cuello, unas caricias ardientes en su pecho que provocan un escalofrío en él, aprieta los dientes y se remueve para evitar sentir aquello tan contradictorio en él, se zafa de su agarre y comienza a agitar sus brazos para librarse completamente de aquella sujeción pero sólo logra que Kaiba se vuelva más brusco.

El ojiazul con maestría se quita su cinturón y con él sujeta ambas manos del chico de ojos melados, quedando ambos brazos en la espalda pero permitiéndole más libertad para tocarlo a su antojo y evitar más inconvenientes tontos.

Tras ello, finalmente logra como puede librar su miembro erguido y acaricia con su mano libre los suaves glúteos del chico de ojos melados, muerde ahora parte del hombro derecho descubierto de Joey y sin preparación alguna simplemente entra de golpe en la estrecha entrada del rubio, robándole un grito de dolor a éste por la invasión tan brusca y dolorosa. Sin esperar siquiera un momento para permitirle acostumbrarse a su miembro simplemente comienza a moverse, disfrutando de aquella calidez y estreches tan deliciosa, concentrándose en su propio placer y obviando el dolor en el otro.

Embestidas bruscas, dolorosas que no sólo marcan su cuerpo sino también su alma, ahí arrodillado a merced del instinto vengativo de Kaiba, sintiendo como aquel entierra los dedos en la piel de su cadera para tener un mejor control de aquel vaivén, oyendo como los gemidos del castaño hacen eco sordo en sus oídos, como el placer del otro es como una serie de latigazos esparcidos por todo su cuerpo.

Cierra sus ojos, ocultando el par de orbes meladas de todo, dejando ver por última vez aquel particular brillo en ellos; deja de luchar para evitar que el encuentro sea aún más doloroso, afloja su cuerpo y trata de ausentarse de lo que está sucediendo. No tiene otra opción si no quiere que todo sea aún más peor de lo que ya es, sólo dejar que suceda lo inevitable.

La falta de resistencia sorpresiva por parte de Joey sorprende a Kaiba, trayéndolo a la realidad momentáneamente; simplemente se detiene por un par de minutos, no oye queja alguna por parte del otro, ni nota algún intento de huir, se da cuenta de lo que sucede por fin y levanta su mano derecha para llevarla a su cara. Se siente confundido por haber llegado hasta este punto sólo por unos estúpidos celos y su orgullo herido; es un ser completamente vengativo y posesivo pero hay otros métodos mejores que simplemente dejarse llevar por la irracionalidad y cometer estupideces como ésta.

Joey: ¿Con eso tienes Kaiba?

El rostro del susodicho muestra una mueca de molestia por tales palabras expresadas en un tono ácido; baja la mano que tenía en su rostro y comienza a prodigar caricias delicadas por el cuerpo del rubio, tratando arrancar jadeos de placer en el otro, entonces levanta su mano y toma del mentón a Joey para acercar su rostro al de él, tratando de probar esos deliciosos labios nuevamente.

Pero Joey gira su rostro aún con los ojos cerrados y fricciona con fuerza sus dientes antes de volver a hablar, provocando un nuevo arranque de furia en el CEO.

Joey: No me beses… no eres ni nunca serás mi dueño Kaiba… nunca… y si ni siquiera puedes acabar como Dios manda, hazme el favor de soltarme para poder largarme de este basurero al que llamas oficina

En realidad no sabe ni por que en estas circunstancias siguió con aquel juego de dañar como pudiere a Seto Kaiba, tan sólo dijo lo que cruzó por su mente en ese momento sin medir el alcance de las consecuencias que ello acarrearía. Lastimar de algún modo a Kaiba como él está siendo lastimado, tan sólo una pequeña victoria para su orgullo y dignidad maltrechos a costa de empeorar todo, pero así siempre ha sido, actuar y luego pensar, no a la inversa como regularmente hacen muchos.

Palabras que hacen ver a Kaiba todo rojo, como vulgarmente se diría; deja de prodigar aquellas caricias delicadas y en cambio entierra fuertemente sus uñas a ambos costados de la cadera del rubio, reanudando sus arremetidas, entrando fuertemente en aquel estrecho y hasta ese momento virgen paraje, provocando nuevos espasmos de intenso dolor en Joey, lastimándolo casi de muerte, provocando heridas en su piel con las uñas enterradas tan fieramente en ella.

Quejidos ahogados en la garganta del chico de orbes meladas, lágrimas secas recorriendo de manera invisible su rostro sin color, un dolor intenso opacado por el placer incontenible del otro, palabras dulces muertas y enterradas junto con una esperanza asesinada con tal brutal acto, sueños y deseos de ambos botados a la basura por el propio orgullo de ellos.

Seto: ¿Te gusta así perro?… ¿Ahora estás contento?

Una nueva arremetida con fuerza que logra robar un jadeo a Joey, pero no de placer sino del más puro sufrimiento, un sonido ahogado pero que por el intenso dolor ha logrado escapar de su garganta.

Continúa aferrándose a no abrir sus ojos, martirizándose con el sentido auditivo al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de placer de Kaiba, torturándose con el sentido del tacto al sentir claramente el cuerpo tembloroso del castaño a punto de terminar mientras que él sólo experimenta total dolor, mortificándose con el olfato al percibir claramente aquella fragancia exquisita y exclusiva que caracteriza al ojiazul, y afligiéndose aún más al apreciar claramente el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su boca como resultado de la lucha, mientras sospecha que de igual manera éste líquido carmesí ha de correr por sus piernas.

Finalmente Kaiba se siente a punto del clímax, arrecia aún más la velocidad de sus estocadas si ello es posible, entreabre sus ojos y ve el rostro de Joey semiladeado y completamente perlado de sudor mientras fuertemente mantiene ocultos sus maravillosos ojos. Un par de arremetidas más y con una fuerte exclamación de su parte, llega a su orgasmo personal, vaciándose completamente en el interior lastimado de Joey, dos embestidas más tras ello y cae cansado sobre aquel cuerpo más pequeño.

Sentir de aquel modo la simiente de Kaiba en su interior es aún peor de lo que imaginó que podría ser cuando comenzó este maldito encuentro, tener el cuerpo cansado y sudoroso del ojiazul sobre él sólo le hace sentir molesto consigo mismo por haber tejido sueños absurdos con aquel sujeto que sólo sabe despreciarlo.

Entonces Kaiba sale por fin de aquel frágil y lastimado cuerpo sin molestarse en ver las consecuencias de su arranque de orgullo y celos; simplemente rebusca su billetera y arroja varios billetes de alta denominación a un lado del rostro de Joey; se levanta, acomoda levemente su pantalón y camina hacia su baño privado para recomponer su aspecto con una ducha y cambiarse de ropa con el traje de reserva que guarda para algún contratiempo.

Seto: Como habías dicho antes me parece… aquí tienes por tus servicios prestados

Los pasos lentos y luego el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse hacen a Joey abrir sus ojos por fin; ve aquel dinero frente a él, arrojado como si de una basura se tratase su persona y se levanta con traspiés y su cuerpo totalmente adolorido. Ve a su alrededor y sólo puede alcanzar a sonreír burlonamente por lo que se ha convertido su vida, se levanta sus pantalones sin mucha ceremonia y toma el dinero del sofá.

Comienza a caminar con paso firme a pesar del intenso dolor, deja el dinero sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa de Kaiba y toma rápidamente una tarjeta y la pluma fuente del castaño, garabatea unas cuantas palabras y sale lo más dignamente posible de aquella oficina con su mochila colgando en su hombro derecho. Siente la mirada inquisitiva de aquella secretaria sobre él por verlo golpeado del rostro y con la camisa completamente abierta, pero la ignora y simplemente se encamina al ascensor de servicio.

No quiere salir por la puerta principal siendo el objeto de la curiosidad de empleados y visitantes, mejor salir por la puerta trasera en el elevador de servicio y carga, y evitarse malos momentos.

"

Por su parte Kaiba se mira fijamente al espejo, ve como una lágrima solitaria escapa de su ojo izquierdo y observa sorprendido esto.

¿Desde cuándo Seto Kaiba llora?…

Cierra sus ojos y toma aire profundamente… nuevamente abre los ojos y al ver su reflejo en el cristal se da cuenta de golpe de todo aquello tan complicado que había estado dándole vueltas en su cabeza, confundiéndolo día a día mucho más…

¿Cómo ver a la cara a Joey tras lo que le hizo?… ¿Qué decirle al rubio tras lo que éste finalmente se dejó hacer por él?… ¿Cómo aceptar aquella nueva revelación tan sorprendente e increíble?… ¿Qué vendrá ahora tras todo esto?…

Baja su mirada y por fin se percata de aquella sangre en su cuerpo, pierde completamente el color y sale del baño sin haberse arreglado nada, voltea a todos lados y se percata a la perfección de la ausencia del rubio, camina con rapidez a su escritorio y tras ordenarle a su secretaria que impidieran la salida de Joey Wheeler del edificio, ve los billetes ordenados perfectamente con una tarjeta sobre ellos, la cual toma y comienza a leer, provocando un mezcla de emociones contradictorias que sólo lo hacen fruncir el ceño, arruga la nota en su mano izquierda y la arroja al bote de la basura para luego caminar de regreso al baño para arreglar un poco su precario aspecto.

"_No he sido ni nunca seré tu puta… toma esto como un regalo y quédate con tu maldito dinero… no tengo ni tendré dueño alguno y mucho menos lo serías tú… muérete Kaiba"_

**:CE:**

Horas después, en un sencillo consultorio médico de una zona pobre, Joey se mantiene semiinconsciente tumbado sobre una especie de camilla, ve aquel hombre casi anciano moverse con agilidad de un lado a otro con el rostro preocupado y un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invade por ser el causante de tal preocupación.

Dr.: ¿Pero quién diablos te hizo esto chico?… ¿acaso algún amigo de tu padre?

El viejo hombre se detiene un momento con un par de pinzas con motas de algodón y lo observa fijamente, Joey sonríe ligeramente y mueve la cabeza negativamente; no se sorprende de que el doctor pregunte eso, ya que éste conoce a la perfección a su padre y la clase de amigos con los que se rodea.

Dr.: ¿Estás seguro? Por que deberías denunciarlo, todavía estamos a tiempo para llevarte a una delegación

Joey: Fue alguien a quien no conocía – tono cansado –… y si voy a denunciar algo voy a estar como bicho raro, no quiero que me estén revisando, fotografiando, interrogando y manoseando

Dr.: Deberías pensarlo mejor, no es bueno que esa persona esté libre, puede que intente lastimarte otra vez

Joey: No… lo dudo y como dije, no lo conocía

Joey gira su rostro al lado contrario y el doctor lo observa fijamente, sabe que en parte el chico dice la verdad pero algo le hace sospechar que esconde algo, suelta un bufido de molestia y nuevamente comienza a moverse de un lado a otro para seguir con las curaciones del rubio.

Dr.: Tendrás que estar en reposo por varios días, de preferencia fuera de tu casa… tal vez con algún amigo que pueda estar al pendiente de ti… si vas con tu papá vas a terminar más muerto que vivo… trabajar está fuera de cuestión y hacer de nana con tu papá briago sólo empeorará todo

Joey: ¿No puedo quedarme aquí? – voz temblorosa

Dr.: Lo siento hijo, pero por el momento es imposible, el consultorio cerrará unos días para fumigar todo el edificio, hasta yo tendré que irme a pedir posada a una hermana

Joey: Está bien… hablaré con un amigo, no creo que se presenten más problemas

Dr.: Como sea, te dejaré mi número para que me localices y tendré que saber donde estás, – viéndolo inquisitivamente – ya que necesitas algunas revisiones y nuevas curaciones para que no recibas alguna infección peligrosa… también tendremos que hacerte posteriormente exámenes de enfermedades venéreas – tono serio

Joey: Lo sé… no se preocupe por mí, estoy seguro que saldré bien de ésta

El doctor mueve negativamente la cabeza y deja en una bandeja las pinzas con el material de curación, camina y toma una jeringa para aplicar el medicamento a través del suero intravenoso. Por suerte el daño interno del chico no fue tan grave, pero un poco más y la situación hubiera sido muy grave con un desangramiento y desgarramientos graves de difícil tratamiento con su escaso material médico a la mano.

**:CE:**

Duke Devlin entra con aire distraído al aula de clases, ve el lugar vacío de Wheeler y frunce el ceño al recordar el estado que llegó el día anterior a su casa, acompañado de aquel anciano que dijo ser el médico del chico. De primer momento le extrañó completamente ver en tal estado de fragilidad al rebelde rubio pero luego su confusión aumentó al saber que le pedía ayuda a él y no a uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Como sea, no le negó la ayuda y ahora lo tiene alojado en una de las habitaciones de su casa; Joey no quiso decirle palabra alguna pero tras observarlo detenidamente y analizar su situación tiene una idea vaga de lo que le ocurrió a ese sol que parece ahora extinguido. Nada queda de aquel brillo peculiar en esas orbes meladas, una sonrisa aún más artificial que las de antes adorna sus labios y su característico buen humor fue sustituido por uno más acido y agudo.

Duke: _¿Quién te convirtió en tal despojo Wheeler?_

De pronto un fuerte manotazo en su espalda lo saca de sus cavilaciones y se da cuenta de que seguía parando frente a todo el salón observando fijamente el lugar del rubio; un tenue rubor inunda sus mejillas y camina con paso apresurado para tomar asiento sin esperar al torpe de Tristan que ríe desquiciadamente por la escenita.

Tristan: ¿Qué pasa Devlin? ¿No me dirás ahora que Joey es tu tipo?

Duke: No seas idiota… – gira su rostro ruborizado hacia la ventana – sólo tengo varias cosas en la cabeza

Tristan: Aja… ¿Y por eso veías tan insistente el lugar de mi cuñadito?

Duke se sonroja aún más y trata de ignorar el rostro burlón del castaño frente a él; Tristan se mantiene con los brazos cruzados en la mesa del ojiverde, el rostro apoyado en ellos y sentado en la silla girada del lugar vacío frente al del otro.

Varias chicas del club de fans de Duke lloran como magdalenas en una esquina por haber visto al creador de "Dados de monstruos del calabozo" tan pendiente del lugar del problemático de Wheeler y por haber escuchado lo dicho por el ojinegro amigo del rubio; después de todo el apoyo que le brindaron y las porras que le compusieron y gritaron, resulta que su amorcito es gay… realmente la vida puede ser muy mala y con esa idea se sueltan a llorar aún más fuerte.

Tristan: Está bien que te sientas derrotado por que Serenety me escogió a mí pero no es para que quieras tirarte ahora a mi amigo – con los ojos entornados de manera chistosa

Duke: Sólo cállate Taylor… – entre dientes – para decir estupideces ya tenemos al rubio como para soportarte todavía a ti

Tristan: Mira Duke, si tus intenciones son limpias está bien, por mí no ha problema… no te preocupes por el grupo ni por Serenety

Duke: Taylor…

Tristan: Sólo que no sé que piense Joey de eso… hasta ahora sólo ha salido con chicas pero…

Duke: Tristan…

Tristan: Por lo sucedido ayer puede que tengas una oportunidad

Duke: ¡No soy gay! – levantándose todo rojo

El salón completo queda en silencio y todos los que hasta ese momento habían llegado voltean a verlo curiosos, Tristan sonríe divertido y a Duke no le queda de otra que controlar sus instintos asesinos y salir dignamente del salón para calmarse.

Duke: Idiota – entre dientes al comprender la trampa del otro

Tristan: Aja

En ese mismo momento entre Yugi junto con Tea, Ryu y Atemu, y observa confundido como Duke sale completamente arrebolado sin siquiera saludar, Atemu lo empuja suavemente para instarlo a seguir caminando y el pequeño asiente, tomando lugar junto al de Joey (el del rubio está junto a la ventana) y tras el de Duke. Tea sonríe toda alegre y saluda efusivamente a Tristan para luego sentarse tras Yugi; Ryu toma asiento en la banca al lado derecho de la del pequeño de ojos violetas, tras saludar educadamente a todos; mientras que Atemu saluda distraídamente al castaño y después a un par de chicas que son fervientes admiradoras suyas y toma asiento tras el lugar de Joey, suspira aburrido por seguir tales cotidianidades modernas y gira su rostro estoico al panorama que le brinda la ventana.

Minutos después suenan las campanadas de la escuela para anunciar el inicio de la hora de clases y todos, por excepción del exfaraón, voltean a ver el lugar vacío de Joey y casi enseguida al del famoso CEO, más extrañados por la ausencia del ojiazul que por la del rubio.

Como si lo hubieran conjurado, Seto Kaiba hace acto de presencia en el salón, entrando con su clásico paso altanero pero llega a escuchar de refilón la charla a media voz entre Devlin y el primer profesor del día, por lo que frunce el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Joey ser mencionado; como sea, no se detiene para nada y con un sin fin de suspiros femeninos acompañando su entrada al aula pasa junto a la panda de inútiles y Atemu, intercambiando él y los chicos de cabello tricolor los saludos tradicionales entre ellos.

Yugi: Buenos días Kaiba-kun

Seto: Mhnn… – un gruñido que Yugi toma como saludo

Atemu: Sacerdote – sin voltear a verlo

Seto: Faraón – tono socarrón y sin detenerse

El día transcurre con normalidad aunque el "Yugi Team" se pregunta el por que de la ausencia de Joey y también por el extraño comportamiento de Duke con cada maestro.

Llega la hora del almuerzo y en vez de salir se quedan en el aula, debido a que una fuerte tormenta se deja caer afuera, varios compañeros optaron por ver a algunos amigos de otras aulas, otros de charlar en el pasillo, algunos otros por estar en la cafetería techada y sólo algunos cuantos como ellos quedarse en el salón. Seto como siempre simplemente se dedica a trabajar en su laptop pero es inevitable escuchar la ruidosa charla de la panda de inútiles.

Tristan: En serio que nunca pensé que Joey hiciera algo así… Digo… siempre se jacta de ser galán y de buenas a primeras, Puff!

Yugi: Me da pena Mai – algo inquieto

Atemu: No debió entonces asaltar de ese modo a Joey – tomando indiferentemente un maki de su caja de almuerzo con los palillos

Tea: Pero Atemu, empujarla de ese modo no era manera de tratar la situación; Mai sólo…

Duke: Quería ser amable – en tono burlón completa lo que iba a decir Tea

Tea: Pues sí, sólo era una muestra de cariño; además Joey debería estar acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Mai, nunca antes hizo eso cuando ella lo abrazaba o coqueteaba con él – viéndolo al ojiverde con los ojos entornados ¬¬

Atemu: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Ryu: Pero siento que exageró un poco Joey, Mai se llevó un buen golpe contra el pavimento cuando cayó

Tristan: Sí, aunque sus gritos histéricos fueron algo divertidos

Yugi: Tristan! – viéndolo de forma reprochadora

Tristan: ¿Qué? Es verdad – se encoge de hombros

Duke: Concuerdo al 100, fue divertido verla enrabietada por el rechazo tan obvio del rubio

Yugi: Duke…

Ryu: Yo también pienso lo mismo

Tea: Son unos insensibles – cruzándose de brazos

Yugi: Di algo Atemu – volteando a verlo pidiéndole ayuda

Atemu: Sus medias corridas también fueron algo divertido

Los otros tres chicos ríen divertidos por el comentario y Yugi mueve negativamente la cabeza, aunque internamente también ríe por lo sucedido en el día anterior; Tea hace pucheros pero finalmente baja la cabeza en gesto de rendición por lidiar con tales chicos.

El dueño de los tres BEWD se queda estático, el color ha desaparecido por completo de su rostro, quedando aún más pálido que el típico color níveo que lo caracteriza, sus dedos han dejado de tipear en el teclado de su portátil y sus ojos se muestran incrédulos por lo que ha acabado de escuchar. Un error, por primera vez en muchísimos años ha cometido un error, si es que en verdad alguna vez ha sucedido eso… la cabeza comienza a punzarle, cierra de golpe su laptop y se levanta, toma su portafolios y cosas y sale del salón sin preocuparse del resto de las clases. Así como ayer, este no es su día…

**:CE:**

Del mismo modo pasan las dos semanas siguientes y Yugi se encuentra al borde de un ataque de nervios por no tener noticia alguna de su amigo; Duke se da cuenta del ambiente pesado y toma una decisión, por lo que reúne a todo el grupo de amigos para una charla seria a la salida de la escuela.

Todos lo observan curiosos y toma aire profundamente para reunir el valor de romper una promesa. Atemu frunce el ceño entre molesto y aburrido por la espera, ve de reojo como Kaiba camina hacia su limousine y luego ve al resto del grupo, toma una decisión rápidamente y tras un rápido "_luego me cuentan lo que sucede_" sale corriendo hacia el castaño ojiazul para hablar con él seriamente.

Yugi ve con cierta tristeza como su contraparte oscura corre hacia Kaiba pero sin haber tenido oportunidad alguna de detenerlo sólo le resta girar su rostro para concentrarse en lo que Duke quiere tratar con ellos.

Duke: Joey ha estado viviendo en mi casa estas dos semanas

Tristan: ¿Qué dices? – Tomándolo fuertemente del cuello de la chaqueta escolar – Todo este tiempo hemos estado preocupados por él y no has dicho ni media palabra del asunto, ¿por qué? – haciendo más fuerte su agarre

Tea: Calma Tristan – tratando de hacerlo soltar al otro

Duke: Yo… déjame explicarles – ahogándose

Yugi: Duke dice que tiene una explicación, suéltalo; – parándose a un lado de él con carita lastimera – por favor

Ryu: Creo que sería lo mejor en vez de intentar asesinarlo – tocándole un hombro al castaño

Tristan: Tienes un minuto para hablar antes de que te muela a golpes

El más alto suelta por fin al chico de los dados, quien comienza a toser y observa molesto al otro por haberlo tratado de ese modo.

Tristan: Van 10 segundos – moviendo el pie izquierdo impaciente

Duke: Joey me hizo prometerle que no diría nada, tuvo una especie de pelea al parecer y salió muy mal de ella; estos días ha estado en reposo y cuidado médico, hasta ayer fue dado de alta por su doctor pero le ofrecí quedarse una temporada en mi casa

Tea: ¿Por qué? – con expresión preocupada

Duke: Por lo que me comentó su doctor, al parecer a Joey no le va bien con su papá y para mí no es un problema tenerlo en mi casa, me sirve de compañía mientras mi papá viaja

Yugi: Pero está bien ¿no?

Duke: Ya está mejor… aunque deberían ir a verlo, lo veo muy diferente

Ryu: ¿Podemos ir en este momento?

Duke: Por supuesto

**:CE:**

Seto tamborilea sus largos y finos dedos sobre su portafolio metálico mientras observa el panorama por la ventanilla de su limousine, pareciera totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos pero en realidad escucha con cierta curiosidad y atención al exfaraón de ojos rubí.

Seto: ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con el perro de Wheeler?

Atemu: No sé, dímelo tú sacerdote – arqueando sardónicamente una ceja

Seto: Si quieres ayuda para encontrarlo te la prestaré, pero no por que me interese ese inepto o por que tú me lo pidas sino por que he visto a Mokuba preocupado

Atemu: No es necesario que intentes mentirme y lo mejor sería que no te engañaras a ti mismo, pero la verdad no es un asunto de vital importancia por el momento tus sentimientos… tal vez más adelante… sólo espero que sigas el camino de la luz y no te dejes envolver por la oscuridad de los instintos humanos… no eres cualquier persona Seto, eres la reencarnación de mi amado primo

El más pequeño toma un mechón rebelde del cabello de Kaiba y lo acomoda tras su oreja derecha, el castaño lo mira de reojo y no le responde de ninguna manera, lo cual en otro tiempo hubiera sido inadmisible en él. Simplemente le permite tocarlo y hablarle de esa manera por no ser igual de cursi que el pequeño Yugi o de idiota como el resto de sus amigos, sino por ser parecido a él en algunos aspectos y alguien digno de al menos respetar un poco.

Seto: ¿Qué diría tu pequeño niño si te escuchara? – tono burlón

Atemu: No sé, ¿tendría que decir algo? – estirándose perezosamente

Seto: Como veo que tienes ganas de estar pegado a mí como lapa puedes acompañarme a ver el proyecto de mi Academia de Duelos

Atemu: Sería interesante, ¿otra torre?

Seto: Ya lo verás

**:CE:**

Duke observa con el ceño fruncido la nota que Joey dejó sobre su cama, todas las cosas del rubio ya no están y los demás observan incrédulos la situación, no pueden entender ni una pizca de lo que está pasando con su amigo. Yugi se sienta en la cama completamente derrotado y con un par de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro triste; Tristan maldice mientras patea una cómoda; Tea toma aire profundamente y se queda parada junto a la ventana, viendo como la lluvia comienza a caer; Ryu se para junto a Duke y tras pedirle la nota observa a todos para comenzar a leer su contenido.

x

"_Siento despedirme de este modo tan desagradecido pero no me gustan mucho las despedidas, son muy dolorosas o incómodas… además ya te veré mañana en la escuela junto con los demás…_

_Sí, ya sé; tengo que hablar con ellos… y eso haré, te lo juro pero por el momento sólo necesito estar a solas para rehacer mi vida; son muchas cosas que la verdad ahora veo que ya no valen la pena… por eso creo que realmente no tiene mucho caso hablar de esto, son cosas sin importancia…_

_He regresado a mi casa pero por el momento iré a ver lo de un nuevo trabajo, será en un club nocturno pero aún es algo inseguro, ya hablaremos luego de eso… Por si acaso siempre no voy mañana voy a la escuela y los días siguientes, sólo mándales a todos mis saludos y recuerdos…_

_Pero a Tristan recálcale que debe cuidar de Serenety, confío en él; a Tea que siga practicando que ya la veré después bailar; a Ryu que espero me dé algunas asesorías especiales, es un chico muy inteligente pero eso ya todos lo saben; a Atemu, que siga cuidando bien del pequeño Yugi… y a Yugi que, bueno, ¿qué le puedes decir a él, bueno; dile que me disculpe pero ya charlaremos luego, además no creo que se enoje mucho, ambos sabemos que no dura mucho enojado, realmente es extraño nuestro amigo, ne?… en cuanto a ti, gracias por todo Duke, eres un buen amigo y disculpa las molestias que te habré provocando, no vi ninguna de tus admiradoras merodeando por aquí, así que supongo hiciste un gran sacrificio… ya ves que no eres tan amargado como dices, eres buen amigo… Gracias por todo…_

_Ja!… Y yo que dije que odio las despedidas y ya me alargué con lo que sería una simple nota de hasta luego… nos vemos después Devlin… Nuevamente gracias…"_

x

Ryu deja de hablar y todos se quedan sumidos en el silencio, pensando en las palabras de su amigo Joey y sobre lo poco que les comentó el ojiverde de la vida del rubio.

De cierta manera se sienten culpables de no haberse dado cuenta de que el chico ha estado pasando por varios problemas, pero tan sólo con ver aquella sonrisa y oír las bromas del otro pasan por alto varias cosas sin darse cuenta.

Duke: Ojalá se cuide, estaba muy bajo de peso – sacudiendo su cabello por acto reflejo

Yugi: Sólo espero que mañana si vaya a clases… tengo un mal presentimiento – llevándose una mano al pecho

Tea: ¿Qué dices Yugi? – sentándose a su lado

Yugi: No sé… sólo es como si fuera a pasar algo malo

Tristan: Esperemos y te equivoques Yugi

El pequeño voltea su rostro hacia la ventana y ve como el agua resbala por el cristal, no es la magia de los artículos del Milenio ni la conexión con su Yami o alguna cosa parecida, aquel sentimiento que ha comenzado a arder de forma angustiosa en su pecho.

**:CE:**

Joey suelta un bufido de molestia en aquel bullicioso lugar, después de todo no se resiente por haber no haber conseguido aquel trabajo, aunque las propinas serían buenas… naaa… mejor trabajar de mandil (NDS: "mandil" aquí se le llama a los meseros-as en los pubs y/o clubs nocturnos) en las tardes en algún café o pub que estar en tal molesto lugar.

Una caricia descarada en su trasero mientras trata de pasar por aquel mar de gente para ir a la barra, voltea furioso pero no hay modo de saber quien se atrevió a tocarlo, retoma su andar y trata de pasar por el montón de personas para ir a tomar un vaso de agua mineral. Realmente ha tenido un pésimo día, primero su padre embriagado reclamándole su ausencia y pidiéndole dinero, luego la tortura en el shinkansen, las entrevistas fallidas de trabajo y ahora este dichoso antro que ya lo tiene hasta la coronilla.

Por fin llega a una banca en la barra y el barman le sonríe de manera consoladora, le empuja una rusa en las rocas (agua mineral, sal, limón) y le guiña un ojo.

Barman: Por cuenta de la casa; quita esa cara, ya no hay remedio

Joey: Ni que lo digas – suspira

El rubio baja el rostro como muestra de su derrota y sólo mueve el vaso levemente por la superficie de la barra, sumido en sus pensamientos; por fin levanta su bebida y da un trago de ella.

De pronto comienzan a escucharse gritos desesperados, diferentes a los de la euforia de la diversión del baile o la bebida; Joey gira su rostro con el ceño fruncido y el vaso de cristal cae de sus manos, rompiéndose en miles de trozos, haciendo un sonido molesto pero que no llega a oídos de nadie por la fuerza de la música y de los gritos.

La gente de la pista comienza a moverse desquiciadamente, empujándose unos a otros, varios apenas comienzan a darse cuenta, otros tratan de huir y el resto sigue en su mundo sin percatarse de la situación.

El techo del lugar arde en llamas mientras el fuego sigue extendiéndose por la decoración superior del lugar, de pronto la música se detiene mientras la iluminación comienza a fallar; entonces todo el mundo se queda callado por un segundo, como si el tiempo se detuviera y el horror se incrementara de golpe, casi lastimando sus pechos. Un incendio, es un incendio lo que está sucediendo y ellos están en medio de él…

El tiempo sigue corriendo, ese escaso segundo de silencio absoluto queda en el olvido y el grito de terror de muchos, los sollozos desesperados de otros y los gritos exigiendo paso de otros invade el club; Joey se queda petrificado, observa todo sin acabar de aceptar que le esté sucediendo eso precisamente a él, el empujón del barman saltando la barra y el jalón que le da lo hacen reaccionar por fin.

Barman: Mueve rápido tu culo si no quieres conocer a San Pedro en persona

Joey: Sí

Todo el lugar es un desastre, el fuego se ha extendido por todos lados, la luz ha dejado de funcionar y sólo algunas lámparas y guías fluorescentes sirven para orientarse en medio del desastre; gente cayendo y a la cual pisan otros sin importarles ello.

Barman: Es tu pellejo o el de ellos rubito, así que sólo corre por tu vida

Joey suda frío y asiente ausentemente mientras sigue corriendo con aquel hombre moreno; la adrenalina ha comenzando a llenar su sistema y apenas está haciendo efecto… es su vida… la vida de todas esas personas…

Llegan a una de las puertas de emergencia y la consternación es demasiado al percatarse de que hay varios intentando romper las puertas o las cadenas que impiden su huida.

Joey: Hijos de perra

Puertas cerradas, falta de extintores, ausencia de señales para emergencia… Dueños negligentes que han condenado a la muerte con esto a muchos…

Nuevamente corre el dueño del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos junto con aquel sujeto que acaba de conocer, llegan al centro del lugar y tratan de pasar por la marea de personas para alcanzar una de las dos únicas puertas abiertas.

Joey alza su mirada y observa con estupefacción como una viga envuelta en llamas comienza a ceder sobre ellos, algunos junto a él se dan cuenta de lo mismo y los gritos aumentan al verse como animales acorralados con una muerte asegurada.

oOo

"_Desastre local con el incendio del club nocturno 'Shiva'… Al parecer el siniestro fue causado por una falla en la instalación eléctrica, pero ello sigue bajo investigación; lo que hasta el momento han asegurado muchos de los afortunados sobrevivientes es que las puertas de emergencias estaban clausuradas y no había extintor alguno…"_

"_Desafortunado accidente en un centro nocturno local, los propietarios de dicha negociación están bajo una exhaustiva investigación por negligencia y homicidio culposo. Hasta el momento no todos los cuerpos han sido rescatados pero se calcula un número considerable de muertes, así como muchos heridos que han sido llevados a los departamentos de emergencias de los hospitales más cercanos…"_

"_Las autoridades no han dado aún declaraciones oficiales sobre el siniestro ocurrido ayer en la noche en el club nocturno denominado 'Shiva' pero se especula que el incendio fue causado por un corto en el sistema eléctrico del establecimiento. Los propietarios de dicho negocio ya habían sido requeridos con anterioridad por actuar con negligencia en las medidas de seguridad solicitadas en este tipo de negocios y al parecer la gravedad del desastre fue acrecentada por puertas de emergencias selladas y falta de equipo de seguridad…"_

"_Incendio de club local ha causado muchas muertes y heridos, la infamia del siniestro por causas de negligencia ha provocado la sed de justicia de familiares y lesionados. El lugar quedó prácticamente reducido a cenizas y la búsqueda de cuerpos sigue aún, al parecer una falla eléctrica fue la causa del fuego…"_

oOo

"Cementerio de los Ángeles" en Domino, una semana después…

Yugi se deja abrazar por Atemu, recibiendo el consuelo de su contraparte en aquel difícil momento; Tea sostiene un ramo de flores blancas (jazmines) mientras permanece parada al lado izquierdo de Serenety, quien sostiene de manera casi temblorosa un sencillo arreglo de colombinas blancas mientras Tristan la abraza parado a su lado derecho. Duke lleva un ramo de crisantemos blancos y observa meditabundo el cielo despejado y mostrando un sol radiante.

Duke: _Si este sol se ha extinguido ¿con qué derecho apareces hoy?… tienes que burlarte de nosotros este día_

Ryu, parado a la derecha del ojiverde, lleva un ramo de claveles blancos y observa ensimismado la estatua conmemorativa. De los padres de Joey ni sus luces en ese lugar, tan sólo la madre de Serenety permanece cerca pero esperándola en el interior de un sencillo auto, ya sea por remordimiento o por simple desinterés pero prefiere permanecer ahí.

Mokuba Kaiba observa entristecido la situación pero no se acerca mucho a ellos, tan sólo escucha la ceremonia oficiada por aquel sacerdote y reza en silencio por el descanso de su amigo, sin poder evitar evocar cada recuerdo divertido en el que el rubio siempre terminaba dominando la situación con sus bromas u ocurrencias.

Todos vestidos de luto y con flores blancas como acuerdo para honrar a su amigo ausente…

El imponente Dragón negro de ojos Rojos en mármol negro sosteniendo con sus patas delanteras de manera protectora una urna del mismo material pero en color gris, mientras sus alas se mantienen semiabiertas y sus ojos brillando de manera desafiante. Una placa descansa a sus pies tan sólo con los datos del rubio que ha dejado de existir en sus vidas.

La ceremonia termina y una por uno se despide del rubio, dejando junto a la placa los arreglos florales…

"

Seto Kaiba vestido completamente de negro observa todo a una prudente distancia, ocultando la expresión mortificada de sus ojos tras unas gafas oscuras, levanta su rostro y el travieso viento juega con varios mechones de su cabello y lo hacen ver casi etéreo en tal lugar, casi como un ángel de la muerte. Quisiera tanto poder regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas de manera completamente diferente…

Besar aquellos labios dulces de manera lenta y tierna, abrazar posesivamente aquel suave cuerpo sin lastimarlo, confesarle que no sabe como amar pero que le gustaría aprender a hacerlo, reír de las estupideces que realizaba aquél día a día, ver con satisfacción el esmero que ponía para cuidar a Mokuba, reñir con él de manera tan entregada como sólo con él podía hacerlo… quisiera tantas cosas que ahora el fuego se ha llevado consigo…

De pronto unos dedos suaves recorren su rostro y baja su pétrea faz para observar fijamente aquellos rubís que lo miran con cierta preocupación.

Atemu: Acércate a la luz de mi padre Ra y no equivoques el camino… la muerte no es el fin sino un nuevo principio, un nuevo camino que habrá de recorrerse

Los dedos de Atemu dejan de acariciar aquel rostro y toman unos mechones de cabello para acomodarlos en su lugar, luego enmarca con ambas manos esta faz e insta a Kaiba a inclinarse; lo cual hace el castaño sin oponer resistencia alguna, para sentir casi enseguida un ligero beso tan delicado como el suave aleteo de una mariposa.

Atemu: El dolor que causaste ha quedado saldado con ese sentimiento que te está carcomiendo el alma… pero ésta tu penitencia no ha sido dispuesta de manera eterna por que así mi Padre Ra lo ha dispuesto y así será, por que a pesar de que seas más que un simple humano también puedes cometer tus errores y estás pagando con sangre ellos, más del que sería el precio de cualquiera… debes aprender de estas faltas

Una última caricia y así se despide Atemu sin decir alguna otra palabra, tan sólo para alcanzar a un pequeño Yugi que camina distraído al lado de Ryu.

Mokuba se percata del estado de su hermano y sólo camina hacia la limousine para esperarlo y así brindarle la intimidad que necesita el ojiazul en esta despedida que le ha costado casi todo de lo poco que le restaba de alma.

Nadie derramó lágrima alguna por estar sus ojos secos tras llorar por días, todos con un vacío extraño pero con la frente en alto para seguir adelante como siempre, algo que les enseñó su amigo. Centrados en mostrar fortaleza en momentos difíciles, concentrados en retener aquellas imágenes de tiempos felices en que nada les agobiaba y sólo se divertían.

Kaiba se para frente aquel pequeño homenaje que decidió cubrir para expiar parte de aquel maldito sentimiento tormentoso, aunque en realidad sólo ha logrado enterrar un espina aún más profundamente.

Se arrodilla y deja sobre la placa un ramo de rosas rojas, el único arreglo de color y el cual se resalta de gran manera en el lecho de flores que ha quedado.

Rojo… el color de la pasión, la forma en que vivió el rubio su vida sin rendirse o dejarse avasallar por nadie, sólo viviendo apasionadamente cada momento y sentimiento… el color del amor, amor de ambos que ha costado sangre por la intensidad a la que ambos podían llegar… el color de la sangre, la cual fue derramada en un arrebato ciego de un sin fin de emociones encontradas… el color de los ojos del monstruo favorito del rubio, muestra de aquella entrega y arrojo al que podía llegar…

Seto: Entonces, ¿para ti este encuentro ha quedado en tablas?… nunca he aceptado derrotas ni empates y sé que tú tampoco pero al parecer no habrá una revancha por más dolorosa que pudiera resultar… con tus acciones me has dejado acabado, humillado y casi derrotado, por que jugaste con mis reacciones como yo con tu cuerpo en ese día…

— _Una revancha… algún día Kaiba… —_

El ojiazul se voltea con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, ve que está completamente solo pero podría jurar que escuchó una voz; el viento sopla fuertemente y lleva consigo varios pétalos blancos y rojos de aquella cama de flores mientras no puede dejar de escuchar en su mente aquellas palabras.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el vehiculo que lo espera con su hermano, despidiéndose en silencio de aquel que alguna vez fue su rival.

Seto: _Sí, una revancha… algún día Wheeler_

"

¿THE END?

"

INICIADO: 8 de septiembre de 2005

FINALIZADO: 11 de septiembre de 2005

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:**_ Ok… antes de asesinarme algunas por favor piensen que si están siguiendo "Perso e Trovati" no podrán saber el final si es que muero… Este fic estaba planeado como un fic totalmente angust al más puro estilo del mismo, pero tras divagar sobre la idea y sentarme frente al teclado decidí que ya tengo mucha oscuridad en este momento en mi vida como para encima tomar ese estilo, así que sólo lo dejé algo light… el significado de "TIEHNESEWBA" es ausencia, sólo que al revés de la palabra alemana abwesenheit… deje un final totalmente abierto, cada una puede tomar el que desee pero si es que en realidad están interesadas en que siga sólo necesito leer sus opiniones en los reviews… cada parte de este fic tiene un significado, cada cosa dicha o no, hecha u omitida; todo forma parte del rompecabezas que es este proyecto._

_PD: Por fin gracias a Ra tengo la serie de Gravitation en mis manos (en inglés pero ya qué)…_

_En cada one-shot y en cada cap nuevo que actualizo siempre digo lo mismo pero es necesario hacerlo… Espero con ansias sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños o lo que se les ocurra de esta fanfic, pues sinceramente son sus reviews el motor que me animan a seguir escribiendo; así que les ruego me dejen alguno con respecto de lo que vayan pensado de esta historia._

_Y gracias por tomarse un rato valioso de su tiempo para leer este fic y los comentarios tontos que siempre se me ocurren…_

&&&

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

**_Arrivederci..._**


	2. DUELO II: El reto no sólo es la baraja

**DISCLAIMER:** Yu Gi Oh y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fanfiction es de contenido shonen ai (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o chicos de edad no apta a punto de leer esta historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de que no lean la siguiente historia para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona...

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA:** Sehren Kou

**Letra en bastardilla:** Parte de un texto o pensamientos

**-CE-** Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo

**(NDS)** Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora

**( A ) ** Aclaraciones o especificaciones varias

**¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!:** Tengo que aclarar antes de que lean esta continuación que a pesar de lo que pueda parecer al principio, no es otra versión de "Perso e Trovati": no hay un Joey amnésico; pero me gustaría repetirles que este fic en especial no pondré escenas de relleno y sin sentido, la mayoría de las cosas dichas, omitidas o hechas tienen un por qué. Sólo denle una oportunidad por favor…

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**DUELO II --- EL RETO NO SÓLO ES LA BARAJA, SINO EL DUELISTA Y EL MISMO DUELO**

Cuerpos sudorosos cobijados por el dulce manto de la oscuridad artificial, jadeos de placer por aquel furtivo encuentro, caricias descaradas prodigadas en aquellos perfectos físicos, segundos preciosos de embriaguez robados del valioso tiempo de trabajo.

Es en ese momento en que uno de los dos hombres aprovecha para perderse del mundo, dejar a un lado a su hermano pequeño y la pesada carga de responsabilidades de su compañía. Sólo limitarse a extraviarse en el mundo de colores que muestra cada sensación como resultado del placer que brinda y que recibe en momentos como ése.

Dejar caer un poco su máscara de frialdad que muestra día a día al mundo, permitir a su cuerpo descargar aquella furia y pasión contenida; ¿y por qué no? gozar esa explosión de éxtasis cada vez que se encuentra con su amante.

Por fin ambos llegan a ese punto sin retorno en que espasmos de total placer recorren cada poro de sus cuerpos; el cuerpo de uno se desploma sobre el otro con la respiración agitada y oculta su rostro en el hueco de aquel cuello pálido. El día brilla afuera de aquella elegante alcoba en total esplendor, contrastando a la perfección con aquella oscuridad total que tanto adora el dueño de aquella habitación, el tiempo pasa y sus respiraciones de normalizan, saben que pronto tendrán que levantarse y arreglarse para aparentar la perfección que el mundo les exige; pero ambos se sienten reticentes a ello por lo agradable de aquel momento.

Voz 1: Vamos J, comienzas a pesarme – tono infantil

Voz 2: Si serás molesto Chrétien, primero me ruegas por estar sobre ti, luego lloriqueas para que no pare y ahora estás de quejica por que no me he quitado

(NDS: En lo personal yo lo pronuncio como llei, la pronunciación inglesa)

El tal J se levanta con cierto aire perezoso y estira su cuerpo, su andar grácil y delicado capta la atención de aquel par de orbes azul pálido que brillan con diversión en medio de esa oscuridad; J entra a su baño y inevitablemente enciende la luz del lugar para tomar una ducha rápida, aunque la iluminación ya está programa por el dueño para ser tenue y tan sólo sea la necesaria para no chocar con nada.

El agua caliente cae y resbala de manera licenciosa por su cuerpo de piel clara pero bronceada, varios de los cabellos rubios y largos del sujeto quedan pegados en su cabeza y en su espalda, mientras que otros forman una cortina que ocultan su rostro; él simplemente tiene su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante con la palma de su mano apoyada en la pared frente a él, dejando que los músculos de su cuerpo se relajen.

Chrétien entra de manera traviesa al baño y abre la puerta de cristal de la ducha para entrar con el rubio, enseguida sus cabellos en negro rojizo quedan totalmente mojados y contrastando aún más con la palidez de su piel, abraza por la espalda a J y ambos se quedan un minuto en silencio, para enseguida comenzar a enjabonarse mutuamente; el pelinegro toma una pompa de jabón y la sopla para enseguida ser rota por el otro.

Chrétien: Aguafiestas

J: Si puedes me gustaría que movieras tu trasero, te vistieras como se debe y me acompañes a la junta como el director financiero y de acuerdos comerciales que eres – saliendo de la ducha y poniéndose un albornoz blanco

Chrétien: Que aburrido eres cuando te pones en plan de Rey Prusiano

J: Y tú molesto cuando tienes esa actitud de francés desfachatado – enredándose una toalla en su largo cabello

Chrétien: Pero a si te gusto, ¿a qué sí? – saliendo tras él y poniéndose un albornoz también

J: No sé ni por que te soporto si esa es tu pregunta – más dicho al aire mientras sale del baño a la habitación

Chrétien sale tras él pero mientras su amante entra a su vestidor-guardarropa para vestirse, él corre las cortinas de las ventanas pulsando un botón, iluminando así toda la recámara en total plenitud.

Chrétien: ¿Aún tienes aquella idea de absorber aquella empresa japonesa?

El pelinegro francés habla un poco fuerte para que el otro lo escuche, pero su rostro de tener una expresión casi aniñada toma ahora una seria, mientras se frota con una toalla pequeña sus cabellos oscuros.

J: Parecen prometedores pero ¿por qué preguntas si tan sólo fue una idea vaga? – dejando caer su albornoz en el vestidor suavemente iluminado, contestándole con el mismo volumen de voz

Chrétien: Acaba de llegar una propuesta interesante de una empresa japonesa… "Kaiba Corp" – sacudiendo su alborotado cabello

Ambos hombres mantienen su charla casi casual mientras cada uno por su lado comienza a vestirse con cierta premura.

J: ¿Kaiba Corp? – siendo captada su atención

Chrétien: Pero su presidente quiere hablar exclusivamente contigo

J: No tengo interés

Chrétien: Pero…

J: "Kaiba Corp" es una empresa de juegos y aunque su tecnología es muy cotizada, "Mörike&Tieck" es una compañía farmacéutica, no tenemos nada que ver con parques de diversiones o el famoso Duelo de monstruos

Chrétien: Como quieras

El rubio sale de su enorme guardarropa vestido completamente de negro, tanto zapatos, traje, camisa y corbata, aunque el saco lo sostiene en un brazo para luego dejarlo sobre la cama revuelta; pero de tal conjunto se resalta un par de anteojos de micas cuadradas en color verde. El rubio se quita la estorbosa toalla y deja que su cabello dorado caiga en cascada por su espalda mientras que un par de mechones plata cae en su faz.

Chrétien lo observa y asiente aprobador ante el regio aspecto de su jefe, termina de anudarse su corbata gris y se sacude sus pantalones en color plomo a juego con el chaleco que tanto lo caracteriza; comprobando que a pesar de lo sucedido en la cama hace un par de horas, su aspecto luce tan impoluto como siempre. Pero se acerca a un lado de la cama y se agacha para tomar algo que al parecer termina por colocarse debajo de su chaleco.

Chrétien: ¿Tu cabello?

J: Tendré que usar una cola de caballo – caminando a una especie de tocador para tomar un pequeño secador de cabello

Chrétien: Te espero abajo, hace días que no veo a Friedrich ni a tu madre

Ni una respuesta por parte del otro, aunque el francés tampoco la esperaba, así que simplemente sale de la habitación y cierra con cuidado; conoce a su amante y sabe que ya es algo prodigioso el contar con su confianza y amistad, por no mencionar también su cuerpo, así que mejor seguir con la acostumbrada relación a buscar algo que es imposible conseguir del férreo empresario.

J ve el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo frente a él, deja a un lado el pequeño secador y toma un cepillo para comenzar a arreglarse su cabello casi seco. Luego acomoda los mechones platinados que caen de manera rebelde frente a su rostro y los pasa atrás de sus orejas; ve sin mucho interés aquella marca de nacimiento larga cerca de su mejilla izquierda, la acaricia superficialmente con su dedo índice derecho y sonríe sardónicamente por la misma; baja su mano tras ello y toma una liga negra para terminar peinándose en una coleta baja.

Su aspecto es tan impecable como siempre, pero con su estilo tan peculiar que lo caracteriza en el mercado europeo: siempre ocultando sus ojos tras gafas de micas de diversos colores, su cabello dorado llevado largo, una arracada en su lóbulo izquierdo e invariablemente vestido de negro en cualquier ocasión.

Johann Mörike, un hombre de 25 años, de ascendencia japonesa y alemana, presidente de "Mörike&Tieck Inc.", prácticamente el dueño del total de la misma, hermano e hijo, gay sin pareja oficial, amante casual de Chrétien De la Rose, su mano derecha… hombre de aspecto frío e indiferente, médico frustrado pero experto en biología y química orgánica, y empresario exitoso temido por muchos y adorado por varias.

Gira su rostro hacia la ventana y frunce el ceño por la molesta luz, pero sabe que no puede tener su alcoba todo el tiempo en oscuridad y cerrada para evitar el olor ha guardado y humedad, todas esas cosas que su madre siempre le repite.

Se levanta pero antes de tomar el saco de su traje de la cama, también se agacha para recoger algo del piso, oculto entre su ropa revuelta; entonces el brillo de algo metálico destella por la intensa luz de la mañana, terminando por ocultarse en la espalda de él al nivel de la cintura, nuevamente uno de sus mechones platinados cae frente a su rostro pero lo deja, algo aburrido de lidiar con tal detalle nimio; así que se coloca su saco y toma un portafolio metálico cerca de su puerta, saliendo de la habitación con su andar tan característico y atrayente: etéreo y grácil, pero con un toque de rebeldía contenida.

Ese es Johann Mörike, un hombre enigmático pero que pocos desean realmente conocer en su plenitud…

**-CE-**

Kaiba Corp; Domino City, Japón; 13 de octubre…

Han pasado exactamente 6 años de la muerte de Joey Wheeler y la vida sigue; aunque no a muchos les sonríe de igual manera que a otros.

Seto se lleva las manos a sus cabellos sedosos en un gesto de desesperación.

Los rayos naranjas del sol que va ocultándose en tan bello atardecer se cuelan en la oficina gracias a la pared de cristal tras él, iluminándola con ello completamente; el suelo de mármol veteado luce tan impoluto como siempre, los cuadros de arte moderno han sido sustituidos por unos clásicos y exquisitos, los muebles son otros pero igualmente blancos y elegantes, su mesa de trabajo es ahora de un estilo similar al Art Déco pero de cristal y una aleación de titanio; una perfecta armonía de lo moderno con lo antiguo.

En realidad pocas cosas han cambiando en la vida del brillante CEO, su empresa sigue siendo la número uno de Asia y a nivel internacional una de las más fuertes y poderosas; su aspecto es todavía perfecto y con el paso de los años se ha acentuado aún más su aire sofisticado y masculino, su cuerpo antes adolescente es ahora el de un hombre completamente, esbelto pero con los músculos perfectamente trabajados; y su mente continúa tan aguda como siempre lo ha sido.

Levanta su mirada azulina y observa mortificado tres fotografías de las cuatro sobre su escritorio, las tres de Mokuba, la primera de cuando acababan de ser adoptados, otra de cuando tenía 11 años y una de cuando cumplió 18 años. Aquellos ojos grises que en antaño brillaban alegres y que ahora ha visto opacos por la dura etapa que el pequeño ha estado viviendo.

Por fin termina quebrándose y las lágrimas caen por su faz, quisiera ser él que estuviera muriendo y no Mokuba, no su hermano pequeño; el chico que es la única razón por la que sigue respirando y existiendo en ese mundo. Y ahora, la última esperanza que le resta es poder llegar a un trato con aquella compañía alemana, famosa por sus investigaciones y los resultados que han obtenido los últimos años.

Levanta su mirada acuosa y observa triste la última fotografía sobre su escritorio: Joey Wheeler, una imagen del sonriente rubio de ojos melados sosteniendo su reconocimiento como cuarto lugar de Ciudad batallas y otro como segundo lugar del torneo del Reino de los Dualistas; completamente orgulloso de ser quien era y de lo que había logrado.

Seto: Y aunque no me creas te extraño mucho…

Estira un par de sus dedos derechos y acaricia la superficie de aquella imagen, recordando como se sentía disfrutando de sus riñas con el cachorro y se divertía con las torpezas que siempre acaba haciendo aquel.

Simplemente en algún lugar de su ser aquel molesto chico le infundía vida y ánimos, impaciencia, diversión y un sin fin de sentimientos confusos; con él nada era estático, fue la primera y única persona que con una sarta de tonterías logró acaparar totalmente su atención, haciendo que invirtiera minutos valiosos de su tiempo para divertirse a su costa con duelos sin sentido o altercados bobos.

Fue aquella persona que logró despertar lo peor y lo mejor de sí, la única persona además de su hermano que al final de cuentas resultó que realmente le importaba.

Su hermano… si no logra nada pronto, puede que pierda lo único valioso que le resta en el mundo. Y con este pensamiento oculta su rostro transfigurado por el dolor entre las palmas de sus manos, mientras sollozos mudos llenan aquel solitario lugar.

**-CE-**

Yugi camina cabizbajo al lado de su amigo de cabello verde musgo y más alto que él, los jardines de Kaiba Corp son agradables y siempre un lugar oportuno para las charlas de ambos. Los ojos verdeazules de aquél se posan en Yugi y suspira triste por ver en este estado a su pequeño amigo y secreto amor; lo toma de un brazo y lo hace detenerse en ese andar sin destino.

Yugi: Ya no sé que hacer Hiro…

Hiro: Tal vez deberías dejar a un lado todo esto… por fin rendirte – viéndolo de reojo

Yugi: Es que… es como arrancarte el corazón – baja su rostro afligido

Hiro: Y seguir así es como dejarlo desangrando de manera tortuosa – apretando con fuerza sus manos en puño momentáneamente

Las manos de Hiro suavizan su agarre a sí mismas y el peliverde opta por tomar una de las pequeñas manos del chico de cabello tricolor y llevarlo hacia una banca de madera; así ambos se sientan y se quedan en un cómodo silencio.

Yugi ya no es el mismo pequeño con cara de niño de preescolar, aunque tampoco hay grandes cambios significativos en él. Su cabello es ahora lacio, peinado hacia atrás de forma juvenil pero conservando aquel par de mechones dorados en su frente, ahora mide 1.65 m, su mirada amatista muestra un brillo de madurez pero conservando aquel toque de inocencia que a pesar de los años no ha perdido y su cuerpo es de aspecto delicado como siempre pero muy atrayente.

Su amigo es Hiroyuki Shirame, uno de los principales ejecutivos de "Kaiba Corp", buen amigo de Seto Kaiba, mejor amigo de Mokuba Kaiba, pero en especial confidente de Yugi Motou.

Hiro: ¿Alguna vez te ha demostrado algún interés más allá del que seas su contraparte luminosa?

Yugi: Yo…

Hiro: No, por que ambos sabemos que hasta el momento para él sólo has sido su pequeño hikari, aquel chico que debe proteger y cuidar… por que por todo lo que me has contado en este tiempo, al parecer sólo eres como su hermano menor

Yugi: Sí, lo sé… pero no puedo evitar amarlo como lo amo, sufrir cuando lo veo tan cerca de Kaiba-kun y alegrarme por cualquier detalle que tenga para conmigo por más minúsculo que sea

Hiro: La vida no se detiene por nadie y el tiempo no perdona a ninguna persona; estás dejando escapar años en un amor que sólo te está consumiendo y del cual al parecer no vas a recibir más que sufrimiento

Yugi: ¿Qué haría sin ti, Hiro?

El pequeño recarga su cabeza en el hombro derecho del más alto, cierra sus ojos y trata de reprimir aquellas lágrimas que pugnan por salir de aquellas piedras preciosas que tiene por ojos. Su amigo simplemente suspira y comienza a acariciar cariñosamente aquellos cabellos rojizos tan suaves.

Hiro: Perdóname Yugi – viéndolo con ojos atormentados

Yugi: ¿Eh?

El susodicho levanta su rostro y voltea a verlo confundido por aquella petición, es entonces que de pronto siente los labios suaves de Hiro sobre los suyos, acariciándolo suavemente y tratando de transmitirle muchos sentimientos con aquel beso casi tímido; no se molesta ni nada de eso, simplemente cierra sus ojos sorprendidos y devuelve aquel beso, como si con ello pudiera hacer brillar nuevamente la esperanza en su corazón.

Atemu: ¿Interrumpo?

El antiguo faraón de Egipto, hoy resucitado, permanece parado frente a ellos con una expresión de cierta molestia en su faz, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y también al parecer algo aburrido. Yugi se arrebola intensamente y se separa un poco del peliverde, quien sólo pasa su brazo derecho por los hombros del pequeño y sonríe casi burlón al sujeto de ojos rubís que lo observa tan fijamente.

Estos dos es como si tuvieran el hacha de la guerra clavada en el suelo en medio de ambos; hablándose con educación pero sin poder evitar mirarse con ganas de asesinar al otro a la menor provocación, lo cual hasta el momento no ha sucedido; tan sólo se limitan a esperar aquel momento en que por fin podrán ajustar cuentas, a pesar de que realmente nunca han tenido problemas que sean los causantes de esta situación.

Hiro: Un poco pero supongo que hay una razón a ello

Atemu: Kaiba me pidió de favor que te dijera que te espera en su oficina

Hiro: Ya se percató de mi escapada… – suspira agobiado y gira su faz para ver todo sonriente a Yugi – nos vemos peque, cuídate mucho y piensa en lo que charlamos

Yugi asiente distraídamente y Hiro se levanta de un salto, estira su cuerpo y comienza a caminar hacia el interior del edificio con paso tranquilo.

Atemu: No me habías comentado que son más que simples amigos – con los ojos entornados

Yugi: Hace tiempo que no charlamos mucho

El mayor abre enormemente los ojos, sorprendido por aquella respuesta y el tono de voz de Yugi casi apagado y seco con él, ve como el pequeño sólo se levanta de la banca y comienza a caminar sin más hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo de aquella compañía.

Yugi: Nos vemos más tarde – sin voltearse

Aquella actitud tan rara en Yugi preocupa a Atemu pero él sólo puede observar como su contraparte camina algo rápido y al parecer ansioso de alejarse lo más posible de él, un estremecimiento extraño se aloja en su pecho y frunce el ceño al pensar que algo malo le está pasando a Yugi. Aquel lazo mental que hace tiempo era muy fuerte es ahora una triste sombra de lo que fue, casi ya no se comunican mentalmente y de un tiempo hacia acá sólo capta sensaciones vagas de lo que le sucede al pequeño, cuando antes eran como si fueran propias y no las de otro.

Atemu: ¿Qué te sucede mi pequeño aibou?

**-CE-**

J echa de su oficina aquel empleado incompetente y se deja caer de golpe sobre su silla giratoria, un suave resoplido de molestia sale de sus labios y pasa su mano izquierda por sus cabellos de enfrente, revolviéndolos más de lo que ya están. Las ganas de asesinar a alguien son demasiadas, pero tampoco pueda desahogarse como quisiera, una cosa que le enseñó su padre es controlar sus impulsos y emociones, el dejarse llevar no deja nada nuevo y él lo aprendió a base de sangre derramada; sacude su cabeza y echa fuera de su mente aquellos recuerdos que no deben tener ya ningún valor para él.

Su vida está planificada casi en su totalidad, la máscara de estoicidad que usa es su mejor arma para cuidar a su familia y puede que hasta para protegerse a si mismo, como alguna vez su finado padre le comentó. Porque caer en las redes de los vicios y de la confusión de las emociones no es algo que pueda permitirse, hasta dejó el cigarrillo para seguir mejor con aquellas pautas por las que se rige y renunció a estudiar medicina por que no era lo más practico para su destino como cabeza de la familia Mörike y Tieck.

Si sus padres al final se casaron para conservar aquel equilibrio en las acciones de la compañía, ¿por qué él sería diferente?; aunque en realidad el control de la empresa se deba por ser el único heredero de Paul Mörike y las acciones de su madre: Annette Tieck pasen algún día a manos del pequeño Friedrich, cosa que no provocaría algún cambio a la situación actual.

Da la vuelta a la silla giratoria en la que está sentado y observa a través de sus lentes y del cristal especial de las ventanas tras su escritorio, aquel panorama de esa zona de la ciudad de Colonia; su oficina ubicada en la parte más alta de aquel edificio gótico le brinda una excelente vista de la ciudad; de pronto frunce el ceño al recordar lo dicho por Chrétien hace unas horas y da ligeramente unos movimientos semicirculares en su silla, analizando la situación.

6 meses que no va a Japón, desde la última revisión de su hermano Friedrich y en un par de días tanto el chico, como su madre y él regresarán nuevamente para un chequeo. No puede negar que siente curiosidad por aquella empresa de juegos pero tampoco le agrada la idea de tener que ver algo con aquel sujeto asiático, famoso por su peculiar forma de actuar.

Aunque de cierta manera, podría decirse que sería divertido… sí, muy divertido… hace tiempo que nadie le parece un reto real y Seto Kaiba por supuesto sería un reto. Podría decirse que hasta la forma de actuar de ambos son muy parecidas, así que un encontronazo entre los dos sería memorable.

Johann: Aunque no tengo algún interés real en destruirlo…

Un bip proveniente de su línea interna lo hace salir de sus cavilaciones y gira la silla para apoyar algo aburrido su codo derecho en la superficie de madera de su escritorio y así escuchar lo que sea que le vaya a informar su secretaria.

Voz: Señor Mörike; el señor Seto Kaiba, presidente de Kaiba Corp le espera en una conexión por video

Johann: ¿Me espera? ¿Tenía programada tal conexión? – arqueando perfectamente una de sus cejas mientras presiona un botón para contestar

Voz: Bueno, señor… yo… – nerviosa

Johann: Diste por sentado que lo aceptaría – sin ser una pregunta sino una afirmación

Voz: No pensé que…

Johann: No se te paga por pensar idioteces sino para hacer tu trabajo y seguir al pie de la letra mis indicaciones… recibiré la conexión, transfiérela a la línea usual y trata de no cometer otro error más

Voz: Sí señor – tono de voz tembloroso

El rubio da un click en su computadora y abre la ventana para recibir el enlace desde Japón, gira su silla para colocarse de lado mientras la videocam simplemente lo enfoca de perfil por la postura en que está. De pronto aparece la imagen del imponente CEO japonés y J ni se inmuta ni gira para darle la cara, tan sólo se limita a comportarse indiferente, al fin y al cabo el interesado en aquella charla es aquel sujeto y no él.

Seto: Buenas tardes señor Mörike

Johann: Buenas noches señor Kaiba – sin dejar pasar por alto la diferencia horaria

Seto: Ayer me comuniqué con Chrétien De la Rose como supongo le habrá informado, tengo una propuesta interesante que me gustaría tratar con usted

Johann: En realidad señor Kaiba, no tenemos ningún interés en lo que vaya a usted ofrecer, nuestras empresas trabajan áreas del mercado completamente opuestas y en este momento estamos centrándonos en algunas zonas de Sudamérica

Seto aprieta fuertemente sus manos y trata de controlar su temperamento, ahora la situación se muestra clara y pronto tendrá que hacer algo que le costará todo su orgullo: rogar.

Seto: Lo comprendo, pero verá señor Mörike, está propuesta se basa en un acuerdo comercial que beneficiaría enormemente a su empresa con relación al área de investigaciones en la que trabajan, consiste principalmente en brindarle la tecnología con la que contamos para adelantar sus investigaciones, con esto podrían desarrollar nuevos aparatos así como nuevos medicamentos

Johann: Lo comprendo y suena por ello interesante… – una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus labios – pero me pregunto en que consiste la ventaja para su empresa, ¿qué esperan a cambio de esto, por que debe de saber que los resultados que obtenemos son completamente adjudicados a nuestra empresa, de hecho hemos rechazado algunas ofertas para no pasar por la división del crédito; si estamos hablando de un capital que forzosamente tiene que ver invertido, he de comentarle que prácticamente le será nulo burlar a nuestro departamento financiero para que usted justifique con su correspondiente fisco algún desbalance. Además, no puedo dejar de señalar la posibilidad de que en pocos años su compañía podrá superar la tecnología que nos brinden este momento y podríamos a llegar a vernos dependientes de ustedes o hasta adquirir las actualizaciones a precios desproporcionados… usted me dirá señor Kaiba…

Al otro lado del mundo Seto toma aire profundamente, aquel sujeto le parece demasiado intuitivo y hasta molesto, ha desplegado una variedad de posibilidades muy interesantes y ciertas; pero en realidad ninguna con relación a la verdadera razón de aquella propuesta de alianza, así que tendrá que aclarar la situación y abordar la razón de su interés de la mejor manera posible, aunque con ello su orgullo termine hecho pedazos en el proceso.

Seto: Al proporcionarle nuestros avances actuales lo único que esperamos es el reconocimiento de estas patentes ya registradas, como usted sabe a la perfección cualquier producto derivado tiene que contar con el reconocimiento del original, fuera de eso no pretendo conseguir más de los nuevos aparatos médicos que lleguen a desarrollar; no es una inversión forzosa, por que bien podría invertir en la bolsa y con alguna compañía en el caribe y asunto solucionado. Puede que tenga razón sobre que en el futuro necesiten nuevas actualizaciones pero en realidad sería un trato justo, no tiendo a elaborar un plan tan poco beneficioso tan a largo plazo.

Johann: Usted lo ha dicho señor Kaiba, este sería un trato no muy beneficioso… y como le dije antes, a pesar de todo, no tenemos interés alguno por el momento en esta oferta; así que si me disculpa…

Seto: ¡Espere!

Aquel tono casi desperado en el famoso hombre de hielo despierta la curiosidad del rubio y se detiene antes de cortar con aquella comunicación, así que simplemente se mantiene con la mano a medio camino y la regresa al reposabrazos, para girar la silla y darle la espalda al otro, un tanto grosera aquella actitud pero le da igual.

Seto observa que ha captado la atención de aquel hombre importante no sólo del mercado europeo sino en el internacional también, toma aire profundamente por ver aquella actitud insolente y arrogante pero trata de controlar su usual mal carácter tan idéntico al de aquel alemán para lograr lo que tanto desea en ese momento.

Johann: ¿Qué?

Seto: Lo único que pido a cambio de esto es acceder a sus investigaciones

Johann: Ja… ¿Por qué? Son investigaciones médicas y fármaco-biológicas; nada interesantes y eso podría pedírselo a cualquier otra compañía farmacéutica

Seto: Otra compañía no tiene el registro que ustedes poseen, tan completo o mejor que el del mismo Centro de Enfermedades de Atlanta en Estados Unidos

Johann: Eso es sólo un rumor

Seto: ¡No me interesa perjudicarlo por afirmar tal cosa ni nada parecido! – exaltándose por la actitud del otro empresario

Johann: Señor Kaiba… – molestándose por aquel tono de voz

Seto: Es mi hermano

Johann: ¿Perdón? – parpadeando tras sus lentes

Seto: Mi hermano está muriendo por razones que aún no ha descubierto el equipo médico que se ha encargado de su estado, la última esperanza es poder contar con las investigaciones de ustedes y el mismo equipo de desarrollo con el que cuenta su compañía… por eso mi trato… por favor, considérelo – con el corazón en la mano y el orgullo por los suelos

Johann: ¿Mokuba Kaiba está muriendo? – con un tono ambiguo de voz

Seto: Sí…

Johann: ¿Tanto está dispuesto a dar por nuestros recursos?

Seto: Sí…

Johann: Bien… en un par de días estaré en Japón, espero tener la propuesta sobre la mesa y si me satisface de inmediato podrá acceder a lo que necesita, de lo contrario sólo comenzaremos con un periodo de negociaciones; pero por el momento deberá permitir que una persona de mi confianza vea a su hermano

Seto: ¡¿Qué!

Johann: Es una condición muy importante, además sería de mucha ayuda para su hermano, necesito que esta persona me dé su opinión y así tal vez podamos avanzar con el equipo que finalmente usted necesitará y le funcionará mejor

Por fin da vuelta a la silla y muestra su rostro por completo al japonés, algo que impacta completamente a éste y lo deja por unos segundos sin habla, cosa que en otros tiempos hubiera sido imposible que sucediera.

Seto: ¿Quién es esta persona? – tratando de hablar tras la impresión

Johann: Kae Yoshida

**-CE-**

Yugi ríe divertido por los comentarios de Hiro en el auto de éste; después de despedirse en la corporación Kaiba, él peliverde terminó llamándolo para invitarlo a cenar a lo cual aceptó gustoso. Ahora pasa de la medianoche y ambos se han divertido muchísimo; llegan por fin a la casa del de ojos amatistas y Hiro detiene el auto convertible frente a la misma, con una sonrisa baja del auto al mismo tiempo que el más pequeño y ambos caminan juntos a la entrada de la casa.

Siguen platicando algunos minutos en el porche y finalmente Hiro inclina un poco su rostro, acaricia con ternura el rostro de Yugi y al ver el sonrojo de éste y la ausencia de rechazo alguno, termina por eliminar completamente la distancia que separaba a sus rostros.

Un beso lento y delicioso hace presencia, el de ojos verdeazules pasa sus brazos por la estrecha cintura del pequeño y lo acerca más a su cuerpo; Yugi lo abraza también y deja que el beso se profundice, sintiendo con ello un pequeño espasmo de placer hasta ese momento desconocido para él.

Al romper con aquella caricia, Yugi apoya su frente en el pecho del otro y respira algo agitado y completamente arrebolado; Hiro comienza a acariciar sus cabellos y besa la coronilla de Yugi en gesto amoroso, luego baja una de sus manos y de cierta manera provocativa acaricia la espalda del pequeño, provocando que Yugi se ruborice aun más de ser posible.

Después ambos se separan y Hiro nuevamente acaricia aquel rostro delicado, como preguntándose que estará pensado Yugi con aquel giro tan inesperado que han tomado.

Yugi: Me gustaría poder decirte algo pero la verdad estoy muy confundido – viendo la duda alojada en aquellas orbes de color ambiguo

Hiro: Está bien, no te preocupes… entonces supongo que está descartado que me invites a entrar o que yo te invité a mi departamento – sonriendo pícaro

Los ojos amatistas de Yugi se abren como platos y observa casi boquiabierto al otro, sus mejillas que habían comenzado a perder aquel rubor ahora se muestran con un tono nuevo de escarlata.

Yugi: ¿Eh?

Hiro: Sólo bromeo Yugi, no te preocupes por alguna insinuación sexual, sé esperar

Yugi: Eres malo, sólo a mí me dices o haces bromas de ese tipo; ya no sé si creérmelas o no – viéndolo indignado

Hiro: Ya ves, eso demuestra lo especial que eres para mí, pero mejor entra antes de que se me ocurra raptarte, hasta mañana

Un último beso fugaz sobre aquellos labios dulces y Hiro se despide todo sonriente, mientras que el otro se muestra algo nervioso.

Yugi: ¡Hasta mañana Hiro-chan! – agitando alegre su mano

Hiro se despide de la misma manera desde el interior del auto y luego arranca, conduciendo a toda velocidad como le gusta. Yugi permanece un par de minutos en el porche dejando que el fresco viento de la noche calme el ardor de su cara; luego, tras un suspiro, abre con sus llaves la puerta y entra a su casa, caminando sigilosamente y subiendo con cuidado las escaleras, una sonrisa ilusionada y divertida adorna sus labios rojos por aquel beso y no puede evitar llevar sus dedos a los labios para acariciarlos.

Sujeta el pomo la puerta de su cuarto y lo gira pero cuando está por entrar al mismo de pronto la luz del pasillo se enciende y se asusta, volteando confuso hacia donde se ubica el interruptor de aquella luz; por lo que ve a Atemu vestido de pants y playera, con los brazos cruzados y al parecer con la mirada molesta.

Yugi: Me asustaste Atemu, – se lleva una mano al pecho donde su corazón late deprisa –no vuelvas a hacer eso… hasta mañana – haciendo ademán de entrar a su recámara

Atemu: ¿Dónde andabas Yugi? No acostumbras a llegar a estas horas de la noche

Yugi: Fui a cenar – apretando con fuerza la perilla

Atemu: ¿Hasta pasada la medianoche? – arqueando una ceja escéptica

Yugi: Nunca te pido explicaciones de lo que haces o dejas de hacer Atemu, sólo salí a divertirme… tal vez la siguiente vez no llegue tan tarde si ese es el problema y sólo avise de que me quedo a dormir en otro sitio, así que no te preocupes… hasta mañana

Atemu se para derecho y observa estupefacto aquella actitud de Yugi, ve la puerta cerrarse de golpe y un fuerte dolor se deja sentir en su cuerpo por ver a su pequeño aibou tan distinto y peor aún, distante a él; y todo por aquel entrometido de Shirame, nunca imaginó que Yugi se sintiera interesado en aquel sujeto molesto, una simple e inocente amistad fue lo que pensó que mantenían ambos y en cambio ahora al parecer su pequeño hasta a la intimidad ha llegado con ese cargante hombre.

Pero ya arreglará eso más tarde, por ahora lo mejor será simplemente ir a descansar y dejar que aquel dios del sueño al que llaman los griegos "Hipnos" lo acoja con su manto y así quedar sumido en esas ensoñaciones.

**-CE-**

Al día siguiente, 7 a.m.…

Un incesante bip se deja oír en aquella habitación de intenso olor a medicamento; una de las habitaciones más amplias y exclusivas de aquella planta del hospital Saint Claire es donde descansa y es atendido Mokuba Kaiba. Prácticamente esa es una zona desierta de no ser por el personal encargado de vigilar al joven, puesto que el hermano de éste paga una considerable cantidad para que el menor de los hermanos Kaiba sea el único paciente en ese piso y así contar con más intimidad y seguridad.

Aquel par de orbes grises se mantienen ocultos debido al cansancio de su dueño, su respiración acompasada muestra un momento de tranquilidad en aquella agonía por la que se siente pasar el chico de cabellos oscuros; tomando aire de aquella mascarilla de oxigeno algo molesta, soportando un incómodo suero intravenoso conectado en su mano derecha y un molesto medidor del electrocardiógrafo conectado a su dedo índice izquierdo; además de aguantar las continuas revisiones de médicos y enfermeras, como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

Completo silencio y paz que pueden convertirse en otro martirio para alguien tan joven y vivaz como lo es Mokuba, pero por el momento sólo puede aceptar la situación y tratar de conservar todas sus energías, conformándose tan sólo con aquel reproductor de música que su hermano le dio para pasar el tiempo o viendo la televisión con señal satélite o algún DVD de películas que no ha visto hasta la fecha; en pocas palabras, no puede estar más aburrido a morir que en ese momento… irónico para él este último pensamiento…

De pronto se abre lentamente la puerta de la habitación y Mokuba simplemente frunce el ceño sin animarse a abrir sus ojos, seguramente es una de las enfermeras que viene a revisar sus signos vitales para registrarlos y enseguida retirarse, dejándolo de nuevo solo en aquel lugar.

Pero le extraña no escuchar aquel fastidioso zapateo femenino y así como la falta de percepción de algún movimiento cerca de él, así que abre sus ojos y ve con gran sorpresa un rostro masculino casi pegado al suyo, sus mejillas de un pálido enfermizo se tornan escarlata y sus orbes grises le sostienen la mirada a aquellas en verde pálido.

Entonces aquel sujeto se aparta con una sonrisa indescifrable y toma asiento en la silla que hay junto a aquella cama. Casi tan alto como Seto Kaiba, cabello gris entre oscuro y claro, ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto y rostro atractivo; ataviado por un conjunto de pants y rompevientos blancos, mientras una mochila deportiva del mismo color cuelga de su espalda o al menos colgaba hasta que la dejó en el piso.

Mokuba frunce el ceño y toma con su mano derecha el control de la cama, levanta un poco la parte del respaldo y termina semisentado, sin poder apartar su mirada inquisitiva de aquel desconocido.

Mokuba: ¿Un médico nuevo?

¿: No, mi nombre es Kae Yoshida, señor Kaiba y estoy aquí para observar su estado

Mokuba: ¿Observarme? Estaré enfermo pero no soy una rata de laboratorio para que venga a 'observarme'

Kae: ¿Cómo se siente? – cruzando sus piernas

Mokuba: ¿Cómo cree? – Arqueando una ceja de manera burlona – Estoy que brinco de la felicidad

Kae: Me refiero más específicamente a los síntomas que ha venido padeciendo, efectos secundarios de medicaciones, lo que se le ocurra con esta simple pregunta; en realidad me aburre simplemente chequear el historial que tiene al pie de la cama, para mi funciona mejor el escuchar también todo por parte del enfermo, siempre aparecen detalles que pueden ser muy importantes,

Mokuba: No soy cualquier enfermo – tomando aire profundamente

Kae: ¿Salió a algún lugar de viaje? – ignorando aquel tono orgulloso

El peligris se levanta desenfadadamente y camina hacia el pie de la confortable cama de Mokuba, toma el historial y regresa a su lugar. El pelilargo frunce el ceño y se rehúsa a contestar, en realidad como podría responderle a sus preguntas cuando no tiene ni la más mínima idea de quien sea.

Mokuba: ¿Quién es usted?

Kae: Ya le dije mi nombre – ladeando su rostro

Mokuba: ¿Algún periodista amarillista? ¿Algún investigador de la competencia de Kaiba Corp? ¿O un simple chismoso? – frunciendo molesto el ceño

Kae: No, no y posiblemente – sonriendo de medio lado

De todas las respuestas que esperaba recibir no pensó que precisamente sería ésta; aprieta sus manos en puños al sentir aquel ardor que le consume las entrañas y se recuesta; mientras baja la cama lentamente toma aire profundamente y aprieta los dientes con fuerza en espera que todo acabe pronto.

Kae se acerca a él y nuevamente acerca su rostro al del más joven, Mokuba ni se molesta en alejarlo por centrarse en aquel mantra que se repite sin cesar para calmarse. El fino sentido del olfato del peligris comienza a trabajar y registra aquel extraño y peculiar aroma que se desprende de los poros del chico, un aroma muy sutil pero para él algo muy llamativo.

Los ojos grises del hermano menor de Seto se abren sorprendidos al sentir como aquel sujeto lo comienza a tocar en la parte baja de su abdomen, con ciertas presiones suaves con las yemas de sus dedos, de pronto da un fuerte respingo y gritito a medias al sentir como toca cierta zona en la que se concentra aún más su dolor.

Kae: Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo – quitándose el guante de látex que se había colocado sin que se diera cuenta Mokuba

Mokuba: ¿Quién es?

Kae: Y dale con esa pregunta… Mire señor Kaiba, me pidieron de favor que lo examinara y/u observara, lo demás puede preguntárselo a su hermano… ahora, si regresamos al tema que estaba intentando tratar con usted – bajando su mirada para leer el informe

Mokuba: Contigo

Kae: ¿Eh? – levantando su mirada grisácea

Mokuba: No soy mi hermano para que me diga señor, además si va a preguntarme cosas personales prefiero algo menos acartonado

Kae: Muy bien, me parece excelente… dime Mokuba, ¿has salido de viaje recientemente?

Mokuba: Hace casi unos tres meses, a Egipto

Kae: ¿Trabajo, visita guiada o por mero sentido aventurero?

Mokuba: Una mezcla de todo

Kae: ¿Mantuviste relaciones sexuales en tu estadía en aquel país?

Mokuba se sonroja furiosamente y gira su rostro a un lado, evitando ver aquel rostro sonriente que le causa tanta curiosidad; Kae sonríe divertido y mueve negativamente su cabeza, interpretando aquella reacción como una respuesta.

Kae: ¿Y al menos usaste preservativos?

Mokuba: No es una enfermedad venérea – entre dientes

Kae: No usaste condón, bien… aunque en el futuro tenlo presente, existe el SIDA y un sin fin de cosas más… además no puedes asegurarme nada, son cosas que necesitan comprobarse y no sólo afirmar así sin más

Mokuba: Ya sé eso – molesto por aquel comentario que le ha sonado a regaño

Kae: Como digas… fue más o menos a tu regreso que comenzaste a sentirte enfermo por lo que veo pero tu crisis comenzó hace un par de semanas… ¿has notado algo en especial sobre tu estado?

Mokuba: Van y vienen los dolores, apenas comenzaron las migrañas pero dicen que es por la saturación de medicamentos en los que me han tenido, pero no sé… lo siento muy extraño, además de que mis piernas han dejado de responderme… ayer me dio una especie de ataque, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que me sucede y todo mundo piensa que estoy exagerando las cosas… como si por ser un Kaiba no pudiera realmente enfermarme y sólo sea una estúpida paranoia – voltea a verlo con una expresión de suma molestia a lo cual el otro lo observa fijamente

Kae: Es odioso que te traten como un ignorante, como si uno en realidad no entendiera lo que le sucede

Mokuba: Exactamente… y ya que hablamos de ello, se completamente sincero, ¿cuál es mi estado real, yo no entiendo esas hojas pero al parecer tú sí

Kae: ¿Crudo y directo? – pasando a una expresión fría

Mokuba: Por favor

Kae: Estás muriendo… si no descubren que te sucede de un momento a otro simplemente morirás y dudo que de manera tranquila y pacifica

Mokuba: Ya me lo imaginaba… al menos me gustaría no estar sufriendo este maldito ardor

Kae: ¿Ardor?

Mokuba: No es sólo dolor, es un ardor que me consume por dentro y como si fuera ampliándose día a día

Kae: Veamos

El peligris saca otro guante de látex del interior de su mochila y hace a un lado la sábana blanca, levanta la bata de Mokuba de golpe, provocando que éste se sonroje y lo observe casi espantado; pasa delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por la piel morena del chico y se detiene en una zona cercana a su estómago, hace presión y Mokuba no puede evitar gritar del intenso dolor, los dedos bajan un poco más hasta llegar a una zona irritada y Mokuba se sonroja furiosamente, sabe que es una revisión médica pero no puede evitar desviar sus pensamientos a otros temas.

Una sonrisa de diversión asoma en sus labios al darse cuenta de que al menos por un momento ha regresado a ser el adolescente de hormonas alebrestadas de antes, así como solía decirle su hermano antes de que cayera en cama.

Kae: ¿Sudas mucho? – tapándolo nuevamente

Mokuba: Yo… en realidad no he puesto atención… pero sí, podría decirse

Kae: ¿Y tienes novia pequeño Mokuba? – sacando una minilamparita de la mochila y acercando la luz a los ojos del otro

Mokuba: Para nada y menos con el despojo que soy ahora – sonriendo ligeramente

Kae: Nunca se sabe, igual te conquistas a una linda enfermera – apagando la lamparita y guardándola

Mokuba: No me interesa ninguna de estas arpías, y ¿tú tienes novia?… ¿o novio?

Kae: Nada serio por el momento… bien, ordenaré la toma de ciertas muestras, espero hagas hincapié que no se las entreguen a nadie fuera de mí, detesto manos ajenas en los estudios

Mokuba: ¿Qué eres?

Kae: Digamos que algo así como un investigador… – apunta las órdenes en el historial y lo deja en su lugar – no creo que tarden en venir a verte, así que ahí te encargo eso pequeño… Bye, bye

Mokuba: Pero…

El pelilargo se queda con la palabra en la boca y la mano extendida pero sólo puede ver como aquel sujeto se despide de él rápidamente y se va agitando su mano, para luego cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Mokuba: Simplemente atractivo – con una sonrisa marca Kaiba

**-CE-**

Dos días después en el aeropuerto internacional de Domino City, aterriza el jet supersónico propiedad de Johann Mörike, pasan de las 10 de la noche pero todo alrededor de él es como si fueran las dos de la tarde, hora de Alemania.

Es Johann el primero en bajar, vestido completamente de color negro como usualmente lo hace: traje completo de corte italiano con un gabán largo y ligero a juego, con lentes ahora de micas redondas y rojas; tras fijarse en su alrededor en un rápido escrutinio ofrece su mano derecha para ayudar a una mujer elegante a bajar por la escalinata. La distinguida Annette Tieck mira a su alrededor con aquella sonrisa tranquila que la caracteriza, sus cabellos castaños claros recogidos pulcramente en un moño bajo, sus ojos chocolate con aquella mirada tan enigmática normal en ella y ataviada por un elegante vestido de seda verde que enfatiza su conservada figura.

Tras ella baja un aburrido chico de 15 años, cuyos cabellos castaños idénticos a los de su madre se muestran totalmente desordenados, sus ojos de un azul tan oscuro que podría confundirse con el negro se muestran ávidos de algún entretenimiento interesante, su cuerpo firme pero aún delicado por la juventud se mantiene vestido por prendas semicasuales y cómodas para un viaje del tipo que acabaron de hacer. Este es el hermano menor de Johann: Friedrich Tieck.

Pero tras él pequeño chico baja de dos en dos la escalerilla Chrétien, vestido también con su peculiar estilo: camisa blanca algo floja, chaleco azul oscuro con pantalón de vestir en el mismo color, sombrero parecido al tipo hongo en un tono de azul casi negro y zapatos oscuros; bosteza por el aburrimiento de viajar tantas horas en un jet por muy supersónico que sea. Aunque tiene la idea vaga de que al parecer esta estadía en tierra nipona será muy interesante, ello por un presentimiento desde que recibió aquella primera llamada por parte de Seto Kaiba; aunque enseguida hace a un lado esa idea, es sólo un presentimiento tonto al final de cuentas ya que no cree en esas cosas.

Los cuatro suben a una elegante limousine negra que los esperaba mientras que sus respectivas escoltas entran en las camionetas de seguridad. Chrétien no deja de abrazar juguetona y tiernamente al pequeño Friedrich, quien sólo ríe divertido y se deja mimar por uno de los dos mejores amigos de su hermano. Frente a ellos Johann los mira de reojo a través de las micas rojas de sus anteojos; su madre, sentada a su lado, coloca su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla y le sonríe dulcemente mientras se inclina levemente para hablar en voz baja con él.

Annette: Haz logrado hacerlo feliz, muchas gracias Johann

Johann: Las gracias debería darlas yo madre, ustedes son mi razón de vivir

La delicada mano de la castaña es tomada por Johann, quien la sostiene entre sus propias manos y termina por besarlas de manera casi devota.

Annette: Eres un sol hijo, por favor no dejes que las cosas y personas cambien eso… a pesar de lo que tu padre te enseñara

Johann: Madre… él era un hombre sabio, además estoy satisfecho con la vida que llevamos nosotros, así que no te preocupes por tonterías de ese tipo

Friedrich: ¿Y a dónde vamos, hermano? – interrumpiéndolos

Johann: Si no tienen un inconveniente preferiría ir a visitar a cierto chico al hospital – soltando la mano de su madre

Chrétien: ¿El hermano de tu nuevo socio?

Johann: Posible nuevo socio – corrigiéndolo

Friedrich: ¿De qué está enfermo?

Johann: Eso no se sabe aún, Kae tiene una idea y por eso me pidió que fuera

Chrétien: Para que te haya pedido tu presencia con tal premura ha de ser algo delicado – ladeando su rostro con el ceño levemente fruncido

Annette: ¿Es seguro para Friedrich? – viendo preocupada a su hijo

Friedrich: Mamá… – tono lastimero de "No digas nada, mamá"

Johann: Friedrich ya tiene fortalecido su sistema inmunológico y este chico está en una zona privada aislada; pero de todas maneras ésta sólo será una reunión rápida y podrán esperarnos con los escoltas en el lobby, – haciendo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia en el asunto – fuera de la posibilidad de contagio alguno, yo tampoco quiero que sufra una recaída – viendo divertido la mueca que hace su hermanito

Annette: Está bien, si es urgente no tenemos problemas en esperar para ir a casa

Friedrich: Yo quería ver a Kae-kun, hace tiempo que no se deja ver – cruzándose de brazos

Chrétien: Pero querubín mío, ¿acaso yo no te basto? – llevándose una mano al corazón en gesto herido

Friedrich: Exactamente… – sonriendo abiertamente

**-CE-**

Seto fricciona fuertemente los dientes de su perfecta dentadura mientras se mantiene cruzado de piernas en la parte trasera de su limousine, acababan de llamarle para informarle que aquel sujeto enviado por Mörike estaba en el cuarto de su hermano con los resultados de ciertas pruebas y acompañado por un médico ajeno a los del equipo que había contratado desde que su hermano cayó enfermo.

Para colmo al parecer aquel alemán acababa de llegar a la ciudad y tenía pretensiones de ir directamente a ver a Mokuba en el hospital. Su hermano no es un bicho raro al cual admirar para que vengan estas personas a irrumpir en el delicado orden que ambos hermanos mantienen en sus vidas; una cosa es hacer negocios y haber prácticamente rogado a aquel sujeto su ayuda, y otra muy diferente que tomen a Mokuba como una muestra de entretenimiento.

Los cartapacios beiges junto a él se muestran casi desparramados en su contenido al haber sido arrojados con fuerza y descuidadamente al subir el ojiazul al vehiculo. Cada uno con información de aquellas personas que principalmente entraran a participar activamente en su vida personal y profesional de manera tan directa: Johann Mörike, Chrétien De la Rose y Kae Yoshida.

Datos no sólo profesionales sino algunos cuantos personales, suficientes por el momento pero puede que más tarde los haga investigar más exhaustivamente; en especial a Johann por ser un ente demasiado intrigante y el cual ha logrado el imposible de capturar su curiosidad total, y por otro lado a Kae Yoshida por haber causado al parecer un efecto similar a su hermano pequeño.

Seto: Sólo cometan un error y el infierno les parecerá un paraíso a lo que les espera

**-CE-**

Kae intercambia algunos comentarios aislados con un hombre bajo de estatura, de cabello cano y ojos castaños, en medio del pasillo solitario frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mokuba Kaiba. Ambos esperan la llegada de Johann Mörike para tratar el asunto importante de aquella enfermedad que aqueja al menor de los hermanos Kaiba; el peligris vestido de pants y rompevientos en color rojo quemado oscuro, y recargado indolentemente en la pared; mientras que el otro hombre se mantiene parado correctamente junto a él.

De pronto las puertas de uno de los elevadores cercanos a ellos se abren, saliendo de tal artefacto Seto Kaiba, con una expresión casi furibunda y con un paso tenso y rápido hacia ellos; deteniéndose frente a Kae y mostrándole su famosa mirada de hielo; ataviado de una gabardina larga en color camel, pantalón en el mismo color, jersey beige y zapatos claros en color claro y de corte italiano a la medida.

Pero antes de que pueda siquiera decir algo ve como aquel ojiverde gira su rostro para ver tras él, al parecer las puertas de otro de los ascensores se han abierto, así que él también se gira y observa las personas que salen del elevador.

Johann Mörike sale primero del aparato con una postura desenfada y una sonrisa maliciosa mientras levemente la parte de atrás de su gabán se mueve de manera que enfatiza su postura férrea, a un par de pasos tras él sale Chrétien y enseguida se coloca a su lado; el casi pelirrojo observa a las personas frente a él y sonríe al ver al peligris, agita ligeramente una mano y ve con gusto aquella vuelta de su saludo por parte de su amigo.

Seto observa aquel hombre imponente y trata de no darle importancia a su aspecto, lo cual en realidad es muy difícil de hacer, por que además de ser muy atractivo el rubio, no puede evitar relacionar a este empresario con el difunto Joey Wheeler, aunque la actitudes de ambos sean completamente diferentes. La primera vez que lo vio se quedó completamente impactado por ver una versión mayor de su cachorro y ahora sucede casi lo mismo.

Johann pasa al lado de Seto Kaiba sin decir palabra alguna, bajo la sonrisa divertida de Kae por aquella actitud y de una indiferente por parte del francés, mientras que el sujeto de edad madura observa todo sin atender.

Johann: Me alegro de verlo nuevamente Doctor Oizaki; – haciendo una clásica reverencia japonesa de respeto – aunque sea en estas penosas circunstancias

Oizaki: Igualmente señor Mörike

Chrétien: Buenas noches doctor, es agradable verlo tan bien como siempre

Oizaki: A mi edad hay que cuidarse mucho muchacho – sonriendo calidamente

Kae: Bueno, me alegro de veros de nuevo chicos – deja de recargarse en la pared

Johann: Pues si aceptaras regresar a Alemania la situación sería diferente

Chrétien: Lo mismo digo, es molesto tenerte tan lejos – metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Seto: Siento interrumpir el amistoso encuentro, – tono sarcástico – pero me gustaría algunas cuantas explicaciones – colocándose tras el francés

Chrétien: Buenas noches señor Kaiba, supongo – dando la vuelta para afrontarlo aunque sea menor en estatura que el castaño

Seto: Seto Kaiba, señor De la Rose – extendiendo su mano derecha

Chrétien: Mucho gusto; – tono indiferente – déjeme presentarlo, – soltando su mano – el señor Johann Mörike con quien ya ha tenido el gusto de hablar, – leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo por parte de éste –, el señor Kae Yoshida, encargado de la exploración de su hermano debido a sus conocimientos médicos y fisiológicos

Kae da un paso adelante, Chrétien se hace a un lado y ambos hombres se dan la mano de manera cortés; aunque aquella sonrisa calmada y hasta juguetona del peligris le parece a Seto muy llamativo en tal hombre.

Kae: Es un gusto conocerlo señor Kaiba – suelta su mano

Seto: Igualmente – aún no muy convencido de esa idea

Chrétien: Y el señor Ariwara Oizaki, uno de los mejores médicos en investigación de talla internacional y que suponemos no habrá podido contactar debido a sus recientes viajes al extranjero

Oizaki: Señor Kaiba – tono educado mientras le extiende su mano

Seto: Señor Oizaki, es un alivio y gusto tenerlo aquí – estrechando su mano para enseguida soltarla

Un suspiro ligero escapa de los labios del castaño al saber que tan renombrado médico por fin atenderá a su hermano; De la Rose no se había equivocado en su comentario, había buscado a este doctor pero sólo recibía mensajes de que se encontraba en el extranjero en una serie de conferencias y convenciones, y que además no había aún fecha en firme de su regreso.

Kae: Es necesario que mires esto

Un par de folios son extendidos a Johann, quien sólo arquea una ceja extrañado por tal acción en su amigo pero los toma; se había mantenido al margen de las presentaciones debido a su desinterés por el mayor de los herederos del imperio Kaiba, pero al parecer tendrá que tomar participación activa en tal encuentro.

Johann: ¿Por qué yo?

Kae: Tú eres el que sabe de biología y química orgánica, dime tú por que te daría estos papeles

Johann: Pero el médico y fisiólogo eres tú

Kae: Casi sabes lo mismo de medicina que yo, así que sólo revísalo

Johann, se pasa una mano de manera instintiva por sus cabellos y abre los folios, dando una chequeada rápida al contenido de los mismos; de pronto se lleva una mano a la boca para reprimir un gemido y pasa las fojas con rapidez, abriendo los ojos como platos tras sus lentes al entender completamente lo que aquellos resultados de análisis arrojan.

Aquella palidez mortecina que ha adquirido el rubio no pasa desapercibido para Seto, quien frunce el ceño ante la falta de comentario alguno; ello le hace hervir la sangre ya que es la vida de su hermano lo que se está tratando y no un intercambio de opiniones del estado de la bolsa ese día, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, ve con sorpresa como Johann le arroja los papeles a Yoshida y sale casi corriendo de ahí con la boca tapada.

Seto: ¡¿Pero que demo…!

Chrétien: Lo siento, el señor Mörike ha estado un poco indispuesto estos días y el viaje no le ha sentado muy bien; pero Yoshida-san le explicará lo que necesite señor Kaiba; con su permiso

Enseguida sale Chrétien tras su jefe, aunque sin correr, tan sólo caminando con un paso ligeramente rápido pero con una expresión de confusión total en su rostro, no entiende tal reacción en el usual carácter frío e indiferente de su amigo y amante.

"

En el blanco e impoluto baño elegante de aquel piso resuenan unos ruidos extraños, más precisamente los provocados por las arcadas del empresario alemán; así que Johann se mantiene arrodillado con la cara hacia el retrete, vomitando por momentos. Después de un par de minutos, siente su estómago vacío y se levanta tambaleante, el retrete se vacía automáticamente por el sistema infrarrojo y el rubio se pasa el dorso de su mano derecha para eliminarse el rastro de lo sucedido ahí.

Johann: Asqueroso…– por ver sucia su mano

Toma aire profundamente y sale casi a tumbos del cubículo para caminar hacia los lavabos; abre el grifo, se lava las manos y se enjuaga la boca; pero luego cierra sus ojos y se quita los lentes para mojarse la cara y así recobrar un poco más la compostura al sentir la frialdad del agua sobre su piel.

Cierra la llave y coloca las manos en el mostrador de los lavabos para tomar nuevamente aire de manera profunda, dejando que el agua escurra de su cara. Tras ello se coloca nuevamente los lentes, abre los ojos y levanta levemente su faz para ver su imagen reflejada en el largo espejo, se lleva una mano temblorosa a la cara y repega su espalda contra una de las paredes, dejándose caer al suelo lentamente.

Lágrimas silenciosas escapan de sus ojos y se deslizan por sus mejillas pálidas, mueve negativamente la cabeza y al agacharse levemente termina escondiendo su rostro en medio de sus piernas flexionadas.

Pasa cerca de un minuto en esa posición y de pronto oye como la puerta se abre y no se molesta en reaccionar, tan sólo sumido en aquel intenso dolor y confusión, de pronto siente unas manos delicadas acariciar su cabeza y luego un pañuelo tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Entonces levanta sus párpados y ve a Chrétien viéndolo fijamente y arrodillado frente a él.

Chrétien: Tus ojos… no deberías llorar… – con expresión preocupada

Johann: No puedo creer que haya terminado quebrándome precisamente en este momento… es inconcebible, si otra persona hubiera entrado ya habría portadas amarillistas por largo rato… años de no demostrar nada y ahora estoy aquí tan patético que mis enemigos se morirían de la risa de verme en este estado

Chrétien: Cierra un segundo tus ojos

Johann obedece la suave orden y el ojiazul levanta los lentes del otro para secarle mejor y lo más rápido posible aquellas lágrimas de cristal que cortan consigo parte de lo que es el rubio, tras ello baja el accesorio y Johann abre nuevamente sus ojos, mostrando una mirada vacía a través del cristal rojo de aquellas micas.

Chrétien: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Johann: Yo… – coloca la palma de su mano derecha en su frente en gesto cansino – no pude soportar que…

La puerta del baño es abierta de golpe y los interrumpe, Seto Kaiba entra a grandes zancadas y con furia exudando de cada uno de sus poros se acerca a ellos, Johann cierra los ojos agotado y Chrétien se levanta molesto por la irrupción.

Chrétien: Señor Kaiba no creo que lo mejor sea…

Seto: ¡No me importa! – interrumpiéndolo – Detesto que me traten como un limosnero e ignorante, hablando y planificando a mis espaldas, haciendo o dejando de hacer, prácticamente dándome órdenes sin ponerme atención alguna, creo De la Rose que eso es peor que el que ahora venga a exigir explicaciones, es la vida de mi hermano lo que estamos tratando y no una tontería cualquiera – entornando sus ojos con la mirada más fría que puede ofrecer

Chrétien: Pero… – devolviéndole casi la misma mirada

Seto: ¡Pera nada! ¡Quiero una explicación y eso obtendré!

Para sorpresa del francés, de pronto el castaño toma a Johann de las solapas del gabán y lo levanta del suelo varios centímetros; los lentes del rubio caen en el piso y por un descuido de Kaiba se rompen al ser pisados por éste.

Johann escucha claramente tal sonido y mantiene cerrados sus ojos; Chrétien abre y cierra la boca por no haberse esperado eso y se da una patada mental por permitir tal descuido, curiosamente por la mente de Johann cruza un pensamiento parecido.

Seto: Ahora mismo me dirá mi estimado señor Mörike que es lo que sabe sobre el estado de mi hermano tan claro y directo como la situación lo amerita

Chrétien: ¿Pero qué diablos piensa que hace? Le dije que Kae Yoshida le explicaría

Seto: Salió de golpe con el médico tras un problema con mi hermano y si tomamos en cuenta el estado de su jefe, yo creo que él sabe que es lo que precisamente sucede aquí

Chrétien: Sí será usted un…

Johann: Su hermano está siendo comido vivo… – impidiendo que su amigo termine lo que fuera a decir

Chrétien: ¿Eh? – parpadeando

Seto: ¿Qué? – soltando al otro de su agarre

Johann: Kae ha descubierto cierto parásito en el organismo de su hermano, al parecer es una especie de mutación por que de ser las conocidas Duelas posiblemente ya hubiera sido tratado pero los síntomas son diferentes… – se levanta y se coloca con los ojos cerrados contra la pared – su hermano está siendo devorado desde el interior de su organismo y si no se realiza algo pronto, probablemente morirá en poco tiempo

Seto: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Johann: Dos semanas a este ritmo… por las anotaciones de Kae sobrevienen unas hemorragias y una invasión masiva a la corteza cerebral

Seto: Mokuba…– cerrando con fuerza sus ojos

Johann: Pero no morirá… él no morirá

Seto abre los ojos de golpe y ve como aquel hombre camina a tientas con los ojos cerrados para terminar apoyado en Chrétien y dejar que éste lo guíe.

Johann: Por que yo no lo permitiré – tono categórico

"

INICIADO: 12 de septiembre de 2005

FINALIZADO: 20 de septiembre de 2005

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:**_ Ok… tomen aire profundamente y traten de controlar sus impulsos homicidas _TT.TT_… sé que todas amamos a Joey, sé que hay una tumba de Joey, sé que nadie quiere ver a Seto con otra persona que no sea su cachorro pero… pero… Buuaaa, no puedo justificar nada por ahora… por cierto, no revivo a los muertos; claro, por excepción de Atemu, pero esa es otra historia; tampoco Johann tiene lagunas mentales de su pasado, él recuerda toda su vida… Hiro, Kae y Chrétien son también importantes, últimamente le ha agarrado cariño especial a mis OC y en especial a Kae, supongo que cierta influencia de la talentosa Kaede Sakuragi con su aprecio a Lucio… he terminado de programar los caps, serán 6, tenía ganas de hacer algo que no fuera un one-shote pero que tuviera menos de 10 caps para no complicarme la existencia luego; advierto no será lo dulzón clásico que siempre manejo pero tampoco será algo xtreme ya que no soy sado…_

_Otra cosa muy importante, mis historias de YGO y originales estarán paradas de uno a dos meses, lo siento muchísimo pero tengo que terminar fics varados de Shaman king, Gravitation y Sailor Moon, esto por respeto a los reviewers de esas historias, en total son 4 fics obligatorios a terminar estas fechas, por eso el poner cierta prioridad… lo siento mucho… pero escuchen mi suplicas de siempre sobre que dejen sus comentarios, posiblemente así me apresure más para complacerlas… créanme, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer esto pero es necesario… _ù.u

xxx

Agradezco especialmente sus **REVIEWS** a _**Remy, Ishida Rio, Sahel, Yuzaki:** Por tomarse la molestia de agarrar unos minutos de su valioso tiempo y dejarme sus comentarios, los cuales agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón… por el momento estoy corta de tiempo pero prometo responderles individualmente la siguiente ocasión. Ojalá acepten esta continuación y espero seguir contando con sus reviews más adelante…_

_Muchas gracias por tomarse un rato valioso de su tiempo para leer este fic y los comentarios tontos que siempre se me ocurren, además de tomarse un par de minutos de su valioso tiempo para dejarme su opinión, eso es algo que valoro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…_

&&&

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

**_Arrivederci..._**


	3. DUELO III: Rescatando cartas

**DISCLAIMER:** _Yu Gi Oh y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este fanfiction es de contenido yaoi (homosexual); así que si hay homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona... _

**IDEA ORIGINAL Y AUTORA DE LA TRAMA:** _Sehren Kou_

"

**Letra en bastardilla:** _Parte de un texto o pensamientos_

**-CE-** _Cambio de escena por lugar o tiempo_

**(NDS):** _Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora_

**(A): **_Aclaraciones o especificaciones varias_

"

**NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA:**_ He decidido hacer algo especial para mis amadas y hermosas reviewers (si hay chicos, mis amados y bellos reviewers _n.n"_), como este fic a lo sumo es de 7-8 caps y dudo llegar a los 100 reviews (aunq las esperanzas mueren al último), pues quiero darle un reconocimiento al autor (a) del review 50 y 100, si llega a haber este número; el cual consistiría en unos fanart tipo cover de esta historia y dedicado… Ahhhh, no se fíen por el número que aparece en esta web, ya que la tenga subida en otros sitios también; conforme me llegan las notificaciones a mi email, llevo el registro del orden de cada comentario recibido, así que no hay problema con quien deje el comentario ganador, ya que sabré bien quien fue… Ojalá les guste y baste este reconocimiento a ustedes…_

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**DUELO III --- RESCATANDO CARTAS DEL CEMENTERIO**

Tanto Friedrich como Annette observan confundidos el que Johann haya regresado sin sus gafas, pero no le cuestionan nada y sólo lo siguen hacia la limousine junto con Chrétien que está de guía para el rubio. Ya adentro, el francés da la orden de ser llevados al helipuerto privado de la familia Mörike y el chofer asiente mientras los escoltas abordan también los vehículos de seguridad.

Johann: Te encargarás de la negociación con Kaiba Corp, sobre los términos del acuerdo los dejo a tu criterio, ya hablamos de lo que me ofreció Kaiba así que trabaja sobre ello

Chrétien: ¿No planeas presionar? – sacando algo parecido a una cigarrera de un bolsillo de su pantalón

Johann: No, la oferta inicial es más que provechosa para nosotros y si abusamos de la situación ten por seguro que en el futuro tendremos muchos contratiempos y hasta un posible ajuste de cuentas por parte del CEO japonés; hay que pensar también a largo plazo y sopesar todas las opciones

Chrétien: Muy bien, todo el papeleo será rápido… ¿hay algo que tengas que contarme? – saca una pastilla de goma de mascar del estuche y la lleva a su boca

Johann: ¿Cómo de qué?

Chrétien: ¿No te gusta regresar a tu tierra natal? – viéndolo de reojo

Johann: Regreso por necesidad no por gusto… Domino City puede irse al caño por mí

Chrétien: Como si en verdad lo dijeras en serio – mofándose

Johann: Sólo cierra la boca…

El ojiazul lo observa fijamente y se da cuenta que esta vez, como muchas otras en el pasado, tampoco recibirá la respuesta que busca su curiosidad. Friedrich frunce el ceño al ver como su hermano gira su rostro pálido a un lado, ignorando a todos tras haber dado sus órdenes, sabe que Chrétien no debería estar presionando a su hermano pero en momentos como ése se le está prohibido intervenir; Annette baja su faz y toma aire profundamente, ya se imaginaba que su hijo podría perder la compostura pero lo mejor será desviar la atención a otros temas y no discutir cosas del pasado.

Annette: Y ¿cómo está ese chico? – tras aclararse la garganta

Johann: Habrá que trabajar a todo lo que da la compañía y aún más para poder ayudarlo pero… confío en sacarlo del estado en que se encuentra… no dejaré que muera

El rubio baja su rostro, ocultando la expresión de su faz tras las sombras de su flequillo, pero de lo que se percatan a la perfección los tres acompañantes de él es de cómo aprieta fuertemente su mano izquierda en puño, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se muestran blancos.

—**CE—**

Por otro lado Kaiba observa fijamente como su hermano descansa, acaricia con sumo amor los cabellos oscuros de Mokuba y termina besando su frente, luego sólo toma asiento junto a la cama y se maldice nuevamente por haberle permitido ese viaje a Egipto a Mokuba, es su culpa que esté así.

Se recuesta cansado en el respaldo de aquel asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos totalmente fatigado; la vida acaba de ponérsele de cabeza y siente que se está perdiendo, por un lado el intenso dolor por tener a su hermanito en ese estado y por otro ese extraño estremecimiento que logró provocarle por un momento aquel sujeto rubio.

Siente un cálido beso en su frente y abre los ojos, topándose con la mirada rubí de Atemu, que al parecer luce cansado. El de cabello tricolor sonríe y comienza a acariciarle sus cabellos castaños a Seto, mientras fija su mirada en el cuerpo durmiente del pelilargo; él, al igual que el resto de personas que quiere a Mokuba, se siente triste por ver en tal estado al menor de los hermanos Kaiba, pero tiene la confianza que Ra no los desamparará.

Atemu: Ya verás que pronto lo tendremos brincando por todos lados y logrando que le cumplas todos sus caprichos con esa carita de ángel que derrite corazones

Seto: Eso espero… ¿acabas de regresar de la academia? – cerrando nuevamente los ojos

Atemu: Sí, pero quise pasar a verlos antes de ir a casa

Seto: Es muy tarde

Atemu: Conflictos de dormitorios, – se encoge de hombros – hasta ahora pudimos terminar la reunión para arreglar todo este embrollo

Seto: Bien…

—**CE—**

Yugi con el mentón apoyado en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa observa fijamente como titila la llama de aquella vela en medio de la mesa de la cocina; un apagón en toda la manzana y algunas otras ocurrió debido a la explosión de un transformador a sabrá Dios por que razón, así que no hay energía eléctrica para esa noche y el día siguiente, por lo que sólo puede tener algunas velas encendidas; pero eso no es lo que lo tiene afligido, sino la ausencia de cierto exfaraón del Antiguo Egipto, que no se ha tomado la molestia de llamar para avisar que llegara tarde.

Mueve ligeramente su rostro y observa la hora en su reloj de muñeca, son las 23:45 hrs., ya no tiene caso esperar a Atemu para acompañarlo a cenar, seguro ya lo hizo con Kaiba; suelta un profundo suspiro y se levanta para comenzar a recoger la mesa, acercándose al fregadero y tirando la comida al bote de basura bajo la pila ya que no funciona el triturador de basura, el guardarla sería algo inútil ya que en la mañana de todas maneras ya no serviría. Deja los trastos en el fregadero para lavarlos temprano y comienza a apagar todas las velas, con excepción de la de la mesa para usarla de guía hacia su alcoba.

Silencio y soledad absoluta es lo que hay en su casa ahora, desde la muerte de su querido abuelito el año pasado las cosas no han sido iguales o mejor dicho, las cosas han ido cambiando desde poco antes de la muerte de su amigo Joey.

Entra a su recámara y al cerrar la puerta coloca el seguro, deja la vela sobre el buró junto a su cama y comienza su rutina para antes de dormir: hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, lavarse los dientes, cambiarse de ropa por su pijama, cepillarse su cabello y elevar una plegaria por el descanso de su abuelo y de Joey.

Entonces se coloca bajo las frías sábanas de su cama y se acuesta de lado, pero sin quererlo sus pensamientos regresan al mismo tema que provoca aquel dolor en su solitario corazón: Atemu. Se coloca en posición fetal y las lágrimas comienzan a escapar de aquel par de hermosas amatistas que posee por ojos; sabe que él no corresponde a sus sentimientos, siempre lo ha sabido y su abuelo también, lo cual le provoca otra punzada de dolor por haberle causado tal preocupación a su abuelito.

"

Inicio de flash back 

Los años no pasan en balde para nadie, aunque algunas veces pueden ser más misericordiosos para algunos que para otros; en este caso, Salomón Motou disfrutó de una buena vida pero al final la vejez sí terminó alcanzándolo de lleno. Tras una neumonía sus defensas cayeron por los suelos y su cuerpo cansado comenzaba a rendirse, por lo que su hospitalización fue claramente necesaria a pesar de sus protestas, pero a pesar de ello conservó su buen ánimo y su aguda mente.

Ese día Yugi llegó a verlo solo, llevó un ramo de margaritas y el dulce favorito de su abuelo de contrabando; la tarde pasó calmada entre recuerdos de la niñez de Yugi y una charla tranquila, hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar y la habitación se vio bañada de aquellos rayos rojizos, provocando un estado algo melancólico en el anciano.

Salomón: La vida es para vivirla Yugi no para pasártela sufriendo silenciosamente en una esquina oscura

Yugi: ¿Eh? – confundido

Salomón: Hablo de nuestro amigo el faraón – sin apartar su mirada de la ventana

Yugi: Yo… no entiendo abuelito – sonrojándose ligeramente

Salomón: Sí entiendes… no estoy molesto ni nada de eso por que te atraiga otro hombre – removiéndose incómodo en su cama – pero me preocupa verte así; digo, no puedo negarte que me sea raro pero bueno, es tu vida ¿no?… oh, como sea, mejor no me desvío del tema… lo importante es tu felicidad pero verte tan triste me rompe el corazón, – volteando a verlo – no se que se traen ambos pero hace tiempo que noté que ya no se llevan como al principio y te he escuchado llorar varias veces, diciendo su nombre lastimosamente… me duele en el alma como no tienes idea verte en ese estado

Yugi: Yo…

Salomón: ¿Le has dicho algo? A veces puede ser también muy despistado

Yugi: No tiene caso, – baja su rostro – a él quien le interesa en Kaiba-kun y yo… bueno… yo…

Salomón: Eres su hermano – viéndolo tiernamente

Yugi: Sí…

Salomón: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Yugi: ¿Qué puedo hacer? – caído de hombros

Salomón: Olvidarlo… ese muchacho Kaiba fue su primo en otra vida y aquel lazo invisible es lo que los une de esta manera, además por lo que me has contado Atemu ha sido un factor muy importante para él, se ha convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente, lo que ninguno de ustedes pudo lograr… y si ambos se entienden, bueno, de esa manera – incomodándose mientras hace un gesto con la mano –, ¿serías capaz de interferir en aquella felicidad?

Yugi: No – pasito

Salomón: Entonces no te queda de otra que olvidarlo, por que eres tan dulce mi querido nieto que Atemu te ve como un lindo hermanito al cual cuidar

Yugi: Han sido tantos los cambios… ya ni siquiera conversamos como antes, lo único que me reconforta es contar con la amistad de Shirame-kun – comenzando a balancear sus pies

Salomón: El calmado y buen Hiro… él te quiere mucho

Yugi: Y yo a él, es mi mejor amigo – sin entender la indirecta de su abuelo

Salomón: Jajajajajajaja

Yugi: ¿Abuelito? – levantando su rostro confundido

Salomón: Dicho y hecho Yugi, eres muy dulce e inocente a veces – tras calmar su risa

Sin entender el por qué de aquella expresión divertida en su abuelo, Yugi sólo atinó a sonreírle mientras se levantaba para sentarse a un lado de su cama, tomó la mano izquierda de su abuelo y retomó la charla nuevamente.

Yugi: ¿Nunca podría fijarse en mí?

Salomón: Claro que sí pero tal vez no del modo que quisieras, él ha posado sus ojos sobre ti, por eso permanece a tu lado, quiere acompañarte como muchísimas otras personas quisieran pero en un sentido de amistad y apoyo mutuo

Yugi: Debería conformarme pero a pesar de todo no he podido y cada día lo veo más lejos

Salomón: No te aferres a ese sentimiento y sigue adelante buscando tu felicidad… eso es lo único que quiero: que seas feliz… por ello quiere pedirte algo para cuando yo no esté a tu lado

Yugi: No digas esas cosas abuelito – viéndolo preocupado

Salomón: No soy un inmortal, Yugi… cuando ya no esté deseo que pienses muy bien que hacer con la tienda de juegos, no me gustaría que estés atado a ella por mí, por que haya sido mi amor en esta época de mi vida… quiero que seas libre de escoger el rumbo que quieres tomar y que formes tus propios sueños y metas…

Yugi: Me gusta la tienda – bajando su rostro nuevamente

Salomón: Lo sé pero aún tienes tiempo para decidir que vas a hacer de tu vida, la tienda es mi vida no la tuya y si en un momento llegas a sentirte ajeno a ella, no te obligues a conservarla sólo por mí… debes ser feliz y mi época ya está pasando

Yugi: No te irás aún – comenzando a llorar

Salomón: Lo sé, – sonriendo de oreja a oreja – por que mientras hay vida hay esperanza y aún queda mucha vida en este viejo – dándose golpecitos de orgullo en el pecho para luego comenzar a toser

Yugi: ¡Abuelito! – levantándose a ayudarlo

Salomón: Estoy bien, – sonriendo tiernamente – ¿me lo prometes?

Yugi: No creo que…

Salomón: Prométemelo

Yugi: Está bien… te lo prometo abuelito – sonriendo tiernamente

"

Sentir como el hilo de tu vida se acerca a su fin te hace reflexionar detenidamente las cosas, además de provocar ese sentimiento de tratar de arreglar lo mejor posible las cosas de la gente a tu alrededor a la cual quieres; Salomón Motou no fue la excepción, por lo que al día siguiente de su breve charla seria con Yugi, acorraló a otras dos personas para hacerle un par de peticiones muy importantes para él.

Atemu: ¿Y Yugi abuelo? – entrando a la habitación

Salomón: Fue a conseguirme un jugo de naranja con piña y zanahoria, así que se tardará un rato en regresar… pero no te vayas, me alegro que estén aquí ustedes dos – viendo sonriente a Atemu y luego a Hiro, sentado en una silla a su lado izquierdo

Atemu: Sólo estaré a fuera, no quiero interrumpir su charla – viendo de reojo a Hiro

Salomón: Oh no, mandé a Yugi a ese encargo sólo para poder aprovechar que Hiro andaba por acá pero también quiero hablar contigo; así que pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí

Sin muchas ganas el ojirojo sólo pudo asentir y cerrar la puerta, para luego ir a tomar asiento en la otra silla desocupada al lado contrario de Hiro, quedando ambos cara a cara.

Hiro: ¿Y qué deseaba decirme abuelo Motou?

Salomón: Bueno, no quiero morirme todavía pero tampoco me haré el tonto ante la situación, Yugi aún sigue esperanzado de que regrese a casa pero siento que mi hora se acerca

Atemu: No debería hablar así – apoya los codos en las coderas de la silla y entrecruza sus manos

Hiro: Si Yugi le oyera le causaría un gran dolor – ladeando su rostro

Salomón: Por eso hablo con ustedes aparte… quisiera pedirles un gran favor a cada uno

Hiro: Usted dirá

Salomón: Atemu, – volteando a ver al susodicho – por favor procura no lastimar a Yugi, me gustaría que volviera a sonreír como en antaño, de una manera tan luminosa y sincera…

El de cabello tricolor abrió los ojos a más no poder ante tales palabras, su cuerpo quedó paralizado y fue como si el calor y color abandonaran su cuerpo, no podía creer que el abuelo de Yugi pensara siquiera que él podría ser capaz de causarle algún dolor o daño a Yugi, cuando él lo quiere más que a la vida misma.

Salomón: Le has enseñado mucho a Yugi y me agrada ver aquella madurez y fuerza en él, confío en que sigas velando por mi nieto sea cual sea el camino que tome y que algún día puedas ver más allá de aquella imagen que la mayoría de las personas aprecia de él; entonces si sucede eso, espero que tengas la suficiente fuerza de proteger aquella felicidad que Yugi tenga o necesite

Atemu: Yo…

Salomón: Tranquilo, confío que cuidarás de él a tu modo; sólo quisiera que protejas su corazón y que intentes conocerlo mejor... Hiro…

Hiro: Sí – viendo fijamente la expresión desconcertada de Atemu

Salomón: Por favor, – volteando a verlo – sigue siendo su mejor amigo y el confidente de su corazón… Ahora eres aquel trozo de madera al que se aferra como si fuera un naufrago, te agradezco que estés a su lado brindándole aquella fuerza que ha ido perdiendo; no lo abandones… creo que al final puedes ser esa pieza clave que lo haga tomar una decisión definitiva y vea hacia delante… también creo que buscará consejo en ti para las decisiones que tomé en el futuro, así que si puedes brindarle aquel apoyo para que luche por sus propósitos, te lo agradecería muchísimo

Hiro: Por supuesto abuelo Motou

Salomón: Cuento con ambos para que cuiden a Yugi cuando yo no esté… por favor prométanme que lo intentarán y de ser posible, lograr que su sonrisa vuelva a ser tan resplandeciente como antes

Hiro: Prometido

Salomón: ¿Atemu?

Atemu: No se preocupe, nunca me separaré de Yugi, le juro cuidarlo – viendo con el ceño fruncido al peliverde

Salomón: Gracias chicos

Fin de flash back 

"

—**CE—**

Es lunes por la mañana y Friedrich mira preocupado como el oftalmólogo de su hermano examina a éste con aquel aparato extraño, se agacha y apoya los codos en sus piernas mientras coloca su mentón en las palmas de sus manos.

Total silencio en aquel consultorio a oscuras, sólo una tenue luz hay en el lugar y ésta es una especial que ocupa aquel equipo médico para estudiar el estado del rubio. Johann sólo se mantiene relajado y en espera que aquella revisión no salga tan mal, cometió un error el día anterior pero espera que aquel incidente no tenga repercusiones.

Médico: Pues bien Johann, he terminado, puedes colocarte las gafas

El médico apaga el aparato y lo aleja del alemán, para luego encender el interruptor de iluminación, camina hacia su silla tras un escritorio y abre el historial médico de Johann para hacer algunas cuantas anotaciones.

Friedrich: ¿Cómo está mi hermano? – en tono exigente

Johann mueve la cabeza negativamente ante el ímpetu de su hermano y sólo le aprieta suavemente un hombro para después tomar lugar frente al oftalmólogo, quien sólo sonríe pero sigue escribiendo.

Médico: Tu hermano está bien, no te preocupes… Johann, no voy a negarte que me sorprende el que hayas llorado ya que te muestras de una actitud y carácter más que especial y mucho menos pienso regañarte, eres un ser humano y hay reacciones biológicas que no se pueden controlar – dejando a un lado la pluma y recargándose en su asiento –… el medicamento que han desarrollado en tu compañía funciona a la perfección, ha logrado realizar el trabajo de la lisozima natural para evitar infecciones y por otro lado se ha fortalecido la córnea y la capa superficial protectora; las sales de las lágrimas de ayer no te han afectado

Johann: Pero…

Médico: Pero ha sido por que no fue mucho el tiempo de exposición, aún mantienes un estado muy delicado y debes continuar con los mismos cuidados… el medicamento para regular la secreción natural tendrás que seguir tomándolo en la misma dosis y el L2 lo aplicarás ahora cada dos horas, en un par de días tienes que regresar para ver si reduces o no la dosis… también me gustaría charlar contigo sobre una idea que tengo para que la propongas a tu departamento de investigación

Johann: ¿Sobre?

Médico: Tal vez si desarrollasen una nueva enzima sintética con ciertos patrones podrías reducir tu sensibilidad aún más

Johann: Muy bien, entonces lo veré el 19, con su permiso doctor – levantándose

Friedrich: Con permiso – imitando a su hermano

Médico: Que tengan un buen día

Friedrich se aferra al brazo de su hermano mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él y Johann sonríe, a pesar de tener 15 años el castaño no deja de brindarle aquellas muestras de cariño de manera tan constante y poco reservada; ambos entran solos a un elevador y el rubio con su mano libre acaricia las hebras suaves del cabello del menor, por él, por su padre y madre es que se convirtió en el Johann Mörike que todo mundo conoce, por ellos es que está ahí.

Friedrich: ¿Y cuándo me revisará el doctor Oizaki?

Johann: Esperemos que en la semana, por el momento está haciendo todo lo posible con Kae para ayudar a aquel muchacho

Friedrich: ¿Y tiene nombre ese chico? Hasta el momento no nos has dicho nada de ese pequeño detalle – frunciendo la nariz

Johann: Mokuba… Mokuba Kaiba

—**CE—**

Annette: ¿Kaiba? – abriendo los ojos con sorpresa

Kae: Así es…

Annette ve la expresión seria en el rostro del peligris y sólo puede asentir resignadamente ante lo que ya ha sido decidido por Johann, girando su faz a su lado derecho para observar con tristeza el cuadro de su difunto marido, colocado sobre la chimenea.

Annette: ¿Y por qué aceptó ayudarlos Johann?

Kae: Por él por supuesto que no, ha sido por su hermano… hay cosas en Johann que aún lo mantienen atado

Annette: Tristemente así es… pero no sólo para él sino para ustedes también…

Kae: Puede ser

Kae sonríe despistadamente, alza su taza de café y da un sorbo de él, luego voltea hacia donde observa su anfitriona y en el fondo de aquella mirada verdosa se puede percibir un atisbo de tristeza al observar la imagen del mejor amigo de su finado padre, por que eso fue Natsuo Hibara para él: su padre.

Annette: Sé que puede ser mucho pedir pero, ¿podrías cuidar de cerca a Johann?… ese sujeto es peligroso – estrechando su mirada

Kae: Con Chrétien dudo mucho que intente acercársele pero os vigilaré cuando estén ambos en el hospital

Annette: ¿Por qué no me habrá dicho nada? – volteando a ver con duda al peligris

Kae: Para no preocuparla por supuesto, lo más seguro es que usted le habría rogado que se negara – ladeando su rostro con una expresión divertida

Annette: Con justa razón – sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida

Kae: Lo sé y él también; pero es inevitable que Johann quiera demostrar su fortaleza, ¿qué mejor de esta manera?

Annette: Aajsss – suspira –… pero ese chico murió al menos para él ¿no, creí que todo quedaba sellado en ese pasado – sirviéndose más café

Kae: Ambos murieron, así lo decidió Johann por lo que me contó… pero no podemos estar completamente seguros de ello, después de todo con base a esos recuerdos es que ha tomado estas decisiones… siempre pueden regresar de la muerte

Annette asiente nuevamente y observa como aquella mueca casi imperceptible se muestra brevemente en los labios de Kae; aquel chico juguetón que conoció por su marido se ha convertido en todo un hombre, cotizado por muchas mujeres pero cuyas preferencias iguales a las de su hijo los hace a ambos disfrutar más de las formas masculinas en sus camas; un sujeto bastante peculiar con su eterna sonrisa y de un actuar tan enigmático que ni ella puede acertar a los pensamientos de él.

Si de esta manera reacciona Kae, dándole importancia a la situación, no quiere ni imaginar el lío que armará Chrétien cuando se entere de la historia completa; seguramente primero se agarrará a golpes con Johann y luego verá la manera de lograr sacarlo de Japón; con lo sobreprotector que puede ser el ojiazul con sus amigos, Friedrich y ella, es seguro un gran revuelo.

Annette: Esperemos entonces que no vuelvan

Kae: Sí

Annette: Por cierto Kae, pasaremos las navidades aquí, así que pronto tendré que comenzar con los preparativos y arreglos, no quiero por ningún motivo que se te ocurra mudarte de aquí – viéndolo de manera suspicaz

Kae: Como quiera; en cuanto me desocupe me encantaría ayudarla, ya sabe que adoro los adornos navideños, los regalos y los dulces – poniendo una mirada soñadora e infantil

Annette: Por supuesto – sonriéndole calidamente mientras lo mira

Kae: Bueno, creo que ya es tarde… mejor me voy de una vez a la clínica, sólo quería hablarle de la situación

Annette: Y te lo agradezco

Annette: Gracias

La castaña observa como Kae toma un puño de pastisetas (galletas de mantequilla) y se va de la habitación; otro suspiro cansado escapa de sus labios y se levanta, caminando hacia la chimenea y nuevamente observa con cariño y respeto la imagen de aquel hombre que al final le brindó seguridad y una familia completa.

Annette: Querido… cuídalo, él no merece más dolor

—**CE—**

Chrétien: Vaya tipo más cargante

Chrétien hecho un basilisco sale de la sala de negociaciones de "Kaiba Corp", murmurando por lo bajo un sin fin de improperios hacia aquel sujeto que acaba de conocer.

Chrétien: Mon Diu – sacando una pastilla de goma de mascar de su estuche

El francés entra a un elevador y mira de manera asesina a los que pretendían acompañarlo en el aparato, así logra descender solo mientras trata de calmarse; él que puede ser un dulce para despistar a las personas o que con su frialdad puede intimidar de tal manera para conseguir lo que quiere, ha sido reducido a un manojo de nervios crispados.

Nunca imaginó que una simple negociación como aquella le causara tales problemas, ya no tanto con los términos discutidos sino con la persona con la que tuvo que tratar; ese sujeto con aquella sonrisa afable y al parecer completamente imperturbable.

Nada, eso fue lo que consiguió: nada; ninguna reacción en él pero en cambio ese sujeto logró sacarlo de sus casillas con aquellas vueltas en balde que le hizo dar por diversas cláusulas que desde un principio le parecieron lo bastante claras, luego con mostrarse reacio a sus sugerencias y después con aquellas eternas sonrisas indescifrables; pero lo que acabó por colmarle su estimada paciencia fue que saliera de la reunión sólo para atender una llamada personal de un tal Yugi.

Chrétien: Son negocios por Dios – entre dientes

En ese momento estuvo a punto de dejar su sonrisa forzada y saltarle a la yugular, ya había perdido toda la mañana y la tarde con él como para que el señor se le ocurriera tomarse casi media hora de descanso sin siquiera consultárselo.

Bien, tiene que reconocer que es una persona muy hábil por haber planteado situaciones de mercadeo y provisión a largo plazo con cláusulas que giraban en beneficio total de "Kaiba Corp", de haber sido otro el que hubiera dejado Johann a cargo seguro no se hubiera percatado de los efectos de tales condiciones planteadas pero al menos supo proteger terreno, así que por el momento van un 65/35 a favor de "Mörike&Tieck, como él había replanteado la situación tras comenzar su enojo.

Ya verá que resulta en la reunión del día de mañana pero por el momento sus instintos homicidas quieren salir a flor de piel, así que lo mejor es calmarse y no mostrar un estado alterado que al final sería sólo un contratiempo más.

Chrétien: Pero de que le quito esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, se la quito…

Una sonrisa maliciosa y prepotente se forma en sus labios ante la idea de vengarse de cualquier modo de aquel sujeto; pero la pregunta es: de su amplio arsenal de armas y estrategias, ¿qué método elegirá para ello?

Chrétien: Ya veremos si puedes conmigo Hiroyuki Shirame, ya veremos

—**CE—**

Han pasado 5 días y Atemu entra extrañado a la casa, aún es temprano (4 p.m.) y no hay luces de Yugi por ningún lado, pero lo más raro es haber visto la Tienda de Juegos cerrada. Deja de buscarlo, aunque cierta frustración lo invade ya que lo que había querido era invitar a Yugi a comer por ahí, después de una larga semana con problemas en la Academia de Duelos y de casi no ver para nada al pequeño, quiso compensarle su ausencia con una deliciosa comida pero ya tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

Así que lo único que le queda es prepararse algo sencillo en la cocina y ver algo de Tv., lo cual hace; prepara un par de sencillos sándwiches y se sienta en la sencilla sala para proceder a encender el dichoso aparato. Le da una mordida al pan mientras cambia los canales sin muchas ganas pero el emparedado se le cae de las manos mientras con los ojos desorbitados observa la cobertura especial en la Tienda de Juegos de Duke, donde por cierto su hikari está al lado del chico de los dados dando una gran noticia.

&&& Duke: Así que ahora con esta alianza queremos ofrecer un mejor servicio a los jugadores de cualquier edad, así como abrir otras sucursales para abarcar un mayor público interesado

&&& Reportera: De ¿quién fue la idea?

&&& Duke: De mi nuevo socio – dándole una palmadita de animo a Yugi

&&& Reportero: ¿Por qué razones se le ocurrió esta sociedad señor Motou?

&&& Yugi: Bueno… – toma aire – Creo que los tiempos avanzan y uno tiene que ir con ello, pero tampoco podemos descuidar el trato cálido y personal a los jugadores que se acercan a nosotros, ya que son personas y no simples máquinas como para recibir un trato frío y autómata; por eso con esta fusión planeamos reunir lo mejor de nuestros respectivos negocios para ofrecer lo que nuestros clientes merecen, tanto en los servicios como en los productos y en el mismo trato…

La rueda de prensa sigue y Atemu ve con incredulidad todo ello; Yugi no le comentó para nada que realizaría tal cosa, pero su estupefacción aumenta al ver como las cámaras de televisión enfocan como Yugi se despide para luego acercarse a Shirame, quien pasa su brazo por la cintura del pequeño en gesto posesivo mientras de aquella manera comienzan a mezclarse con los presentes en aquel evento.

Y como guinda del pastel, una joven reportera hace un comentario personal donde insinúa la posible relación amorosa del "Rey de los juegos" con un importante ejecutivo de "Kaiba Corp"; el ojirojo no soporta la furia bullir en su interior y arroja el control remoto contra la pantalla de la televisión.

Las cosas se están saliendo por completo de control y no puede permitir que la situación siga así; hay algo que no le cuadra de aquella supuesta relación de Yugi con aquel sujeto y averiguara exactamente que es eso.

—**CE—**

Johann toma asiento a un lado de la cama de Mokuba, observando como el pelilargo duerme placidamente; extiende una mano temblorosa y acaricia con cuidado aquellos suaves cabellos que a pesar de la enfermedad aún lucen perfectos y una sonrisa sincera, libre de todo cinismo o malicia se forma en sus labios.

Pasan los minutos y el rubio toma la mano derecha de Mokuba entre las suyas acercándola a sus labios, deposita un delicado beso en el dorso de aquella mano y la mantiene cerca de su faz sin darse cuenta, concentrado sólo en aquellos viejos recuerdos que pensó enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente.

Cierra sus ojos y un suspiro escapa de su boca; sólo pide a Dios que su idea sea la acertada y que su equipo logre la fórmula adecuada a su planteamiento y así esta maldita enfermedad no se lleve a este chico. Nada ahora está en sus manos sino en la experiencia del Dr. Oizaki y de la habilidad de su propia cuadrilla de investigación y experimentación.

Varios mechones dorados que escapan de su trenza se reúnen con los platinados, dándole un aspecto delicado totalmente falso, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante muestra una postura desenfada que pocas veces se permite mostrar, mientras que sus manos muestran cierta calidez que en los últimos tiempos son contadas con una mano las personas que han comprobado ello.

Abre los ojos y se da cuenta de la mirada grisácea de Mokuba sobre él; pero no suelta de inmediato su mano y sólo la baja lentamente para dejarla con cuidado sobre la cama, su rostro se muestra estoico y ninguna palabra es pronunciada por él.

Mokuba observa con expresión curiosa a ese sujeto rubio que lo tenía cogido de la mano, no se siente molesto no nada de eso, sólo analiza cada rasgo facial del desconocido y una sombra de tristeza asoma en su faz al apreciar aquellos rasgos casi idénticos al de su amigo ya muerto. Extiende su mano y acaricia la extraña línea que recorre una parte de aquella cara pero su mano queda suspendida en el aire al pararse de golpe Johann, quien por unos segundos ha mostrado una expresión de amargura pura, para borrarla casi enseguida y retomar aquella inexpresión facial.

Kae: Veo que se han conocido

Tanto Mokuba como Johann voltean al mismo tiempo y observan como Kae cierra la puerta de la habitación y camina tan silenciosamente como siempre; el rubio se pasa una mano por sus cabellos y observa de reojo la sonrisa tontorrona que su amigo muestra, mientras que el ojigris sonríe de una manera luminosa sin perder aquella manera que lo identifica como una sonrisa "marca Kaiba".

Kae: Pues Mokuba, aquí tienes al nuevo socio de tu hermano y el que ha ideado la medicación que están desarrollando para ti los QFB

Mokuba: ¿En serio? – volteando a ver aquel tipo de gafas púrpuras

Kae: Yep, te presento a Johann Mörike; Johann, este peque es Mokuba Kaiba

Johann: Hajime mashite, Kaiba-san – sin mirarlo pero dando una inclinación ligera

Mokuba: Erfreut, Sie zu treffen, auch… Herr Mörike

(Erfreut, Sie zu treffen, auch "Es un gusto conocerlo, también" en alemán)

Johann mueve ligeramente su faz y asiente satisfecho por que el pelilargo haya manejado la usanza alemana y no la japonesa, de la misma manera que él mismo ha hecho al usar la forma nipona como respeto al joven y no la expresión germana.

Kae: Por cierto Johann, Friedrich exige tu presencia, al parecer Chrétien no ha querido consentirle algo – comenzando a empujarlo suavemente hacia la puerta

Johann: ¿Chrétien le ha negado algo? ¿A Friedrich? ¿Sein kleiner Engel? – arqueando una ceja escéptica

(Sein kleiner Engel "Su pequeño ángel")

Kae: Sí, algo de un duelo de no sé que cosa de cartas

De inmediato Johann se tensa y a grandes zancadas camina hacia la puerta sin que Kae siga tras él, sólo se detiene un momento antes de salir y le brinda una última mirada por sobre el hombro a Mokuba para despedirse.

Johann: Tschüs Kaiba-san

(NDS: Uso "Tschüs" como 'Bye' en vez de "auf Wiedersehen" que para mí sería como el 'Good bye' en inglés o el 'sayonara' en japonés… cosas del diccionario, cabe decir…)

La puerta es cerrada y Mokuba no entiende nada de lo que pasó en su habitación, pero no le importa mientras pueda disfrutar de la compañía de aquel peligris, hace que el respaldo de la cama se levante para que pueda quedar sentado y un inevitable bostezo se presenta debido a la misma pereza de haber acabado de despertarse.

Kae: ¿De qué hablaron? – dándole la espalda

Mokuba: De nada, acababa de despertarme poco antes de que entraras… aunque me extraño que me tuviera tomado de la mano – ladeando su faz

Kae: Oh, habrá sido por que no le gusta la idea de un chico enfermo, hace poco su hermano se libró de una enfermad larga – se da la vuelta con una sonrisa tranquila

Mokuba: Oh, al menos está bien entonces… eso es bueno

Kae: Claro…

Kae escucha con aparente atención total la charla de Mokuba pero en realidad su mente está con Chrétien y Friedrich, esperando que Johann no se percate de su pequeña treta o recibirá una buena regañina al regresar a la mansión.

Kae: Por cierto, no me habías contado que hablabas alemán, pequeño Mokuba – sentándose donde antes estuvo J

—**CE—**

Chrétien: Eso dices – viéndose las uñas de su mano derecha –… creo que mañana iré con tu madre a hacerme la manicura… Ahhh! Detesto los hospitales, son taaannnn aburridos – bostezando

Friedrich: Por eso te digo que vayamos a "Kaibaland" antes de que mi hermano regrese

El castaño utiliza su mejor expresión de gatito abandonado mientras se repega de manera lastimera al cuerpo del francés, quien está apoyado en una de las paredes del lobby de la clínica y con todo el equipo de seguridad desplegado de manera estratégica por el lugar para evitar percance alguno de sus jefes.

Chrétien: ¿Y dejar que me cuelgue del árbol más alto de esta cosa de ciudad? – viéndolo burlón – Ni lo sueñes

Friedrich: Bitte, mein schöner und niedlicher Fuchs

(Bitte, mein schöner und niedlicher Fuchs "Por favor mi bello y lindo zorro" en alemán)

Chretien: Nein

(Nein No)

Friedrich: ¿Por qué? Sólo dime una razón válida

Johann: Por que no quiero que tengas nada que ver con ese mundo

Friedrich: ¡Hermano!

Friedrich voltea ligeramente asustado por verse descubierto y mira de manera culpable al rubio que se acerca a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

Johann: Ese juego no te deja nada, además si quieres ir a un parque de diversiones podemos arreglar que vayas al Disneyland de Tokyo mientras estemos en Japón o hasta el Eurodisney en París cuando regresemos a Europa, pero nada del mundo del Duelo de Monstruos, ya lo sabes

Friedrich: Es un juego de habilidad mental

Johann: Y en el que tiene que ver mucho la suerte al final de cuentas

Friedrich: Todo mundo lo juega

Johann: Tú no eres todo el mundo, eres Friedrich Tieck y debes mantener un cierto nivel, además de aprender un sin fin de cosas más productivas o al menos más estimulantes

Friedrich: Pero es divertido

Johann: Peligroso – entre dientes

Friedrich: Eso no lo sabes – cruzándose de brazos

Johann: Mi más grande tesoro, – acercándose para abrazarlo con sumo cariño – he vivido más que tú y visto muchas cosas… ese juego no es tan inocente como parece y no dejaré que algo te suceda por un grupo de locos que se aparezca de pronto

Friedrich: Lo sé J, pero tengo mucha curiosidad… después de todo tienes un par de cartas de colección

Johann: Son tres y están selladas tras cristales blindados y las tengo por mera inversión, sabes que no toco nada que tenga que ver con ello

Friedrich: ¿Me prometes ir conmigo sin excusa y pretexto al parque temático que elija?

Johann sonríe alegre y levanta su mirada para observar la azul de su amante, quien también sonríe divertido por lo fácil que puede ser a veces de compensar Friedrich, aunque en otras sea mucho más difícil de lidiar que el propio Johann.

¿: No veo el inconveniente de que el joven Tieck acuda a Kaibaland

Como por arte de magia la expresión del rubio cambia y se endurece, Friedrich suspira al sentir aquella inexplicable gran aversión que siente su hermano por aquel sujeto japonés y Chrétien ladea su faz para observar curioso la inusitada situación tensa que se ha creado de pronto en el lugar.

Johann: Verá Kaiba-san, no gusto de que mi hermano menor se entretenga con juegos tan mundanos ni corra peligros innecesarios

Seto: El Duelo de Monstruos no es algo que pueda considerarse mundano, es un juego que despierta la mente de las personas que valen realmente la pena y puedan desarrollar una mayor agilidad mental al crear estrategias insuperables, como duelista experimentado y de primera puedo asegurárselo; si se preocupa por la seguridad de su hermano puede contar con toda la plantilla de seguridad de "Kaibaland" para asegurarse de mantenerlo protegido, además de mantener a sus propios escoltas cerca

Johann voltea y fricciona los dientes con fuerza, puede que no haya sido la intención del CEO pero el muy cretino no sólo ha retado su autoridad frente a su hermano sino que además ha puesto entredicho lo que por años ha mantenido como parte de un mantra para su existencia.

Johann: No le permito a mi hermano tal cosa y ni usted ni el mismo campeón de dicho juego podría hacerme cambiar de idea… además, no puede asegurarme la seguridad de mi hermano cuando su empresa y así como su persona cuentan con un historial muy especial sobre atentados, infiltraciones y espionaje industrial

El rostro de Seto palidece aun más de su usual tono de color y toma aire profundamente para no responderle al alemán con un comentario mordaz, no es el tiempo ni el lugar, puede que en otra ocasión le cobre tales palabras de una manera interesante y entretenida. Con esa idea sonríe de manera falsa y sólo asiente, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida y observar de reojo casi de manera cómplice al joven castaño que lo observa curioso y el cual de pronto le guiña un ojo de manera cómplice y hasta agradecida por haber intercedido por él.

Johann: Maldito gato pulguiento – entre dientes

Friedrich: ¿Bruder? – confundido

(Bruder "Hermano")

Chrétien: ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un delicioso helado mein Cherub? – abrazando empalagosamente al castaño

(Mein Cherub "Mi querubín")

Friedrich: ¿Y Kae? Comienzo a pensar que le vale un rábano si estoy o no en este pueblito al que se vino a refundir

Johann: Kae está algo ocupado pero trata de pasar algo de tiempo contigo y lo sabes muy bien; además, no hables como Chrétien, sabes que detesto ese esnobismo – dando la vuelta y haciéndoles una seña de irse –… Y el helado lo tendrán que dejar para otro día ya que por si lo olvidaban, tenemos una cita

Chrétien: Pues recuerdo que cierta persona dijo que Domino City se podía ir al caño – burlón

Friedrich: Ja – asintiendo afirmativamente

(Ja "Sí")

Johann: En cuanto a que no es una parte esencial de mi vida pero no me pongo roñoso como otros

Friedrich: ¿Oíste Chrét? Mi hermano digo "roñoso" – llevándose una mano a la boca fingiendo un gesto escandalizado

Chrétien: – imitándolo – Mon dieu, pronto beberá cerveza barata, comerá comida chatarra y se agarrara a golpes con el fanático del equipo contrario de fútbol al suyo

Johann se pasa una mano por sus cabellos rubios, agitando aún más sus rebeldes mechones platinados, suspira y discretamente comprueba que el equipo de seguridad se mantenga cerca; los tres se detienen fuera del edificio y esperan a que su transporte llegue, puesto que habían quedado de encontrarse con Annette en uno de los mejores restaurants de la ciudad.

Johann: Todo lo que digo lo retuercen pero digan lo que quieran, sólo fue una palabra insignificante, ni vulgar ni tonta

La limousine por fin llega y lo tres suben al vehiculo tras serles abierta la puerta del mismo por uno de los escoltas. Johann centra su atención en la panorámica de las calles por las que transitan pero para sorpresa de Friedrich de pronta suelta un improperio al tiempo que se jala los mechones dorados de cabello que escapan de su trenza; Chrétien sólo ladea su faz y observa fijamente a su amigo, teniendo una ligera sospecha de lo que pasa por la mente de su amante: parte del pasado.

Johann: ¿Cómo fue la reunión? – sin levantar su rostro cubierto por su cabello

Chrétien: A parte de que castraré al representante de Kaiba Corp pues bien, tenemos un 15 de ventaja por el momento

Johann: ¿Castrarlo? ¿No es algo drástico? ¿Y cómo es eso de 15?

Friedrich: Recuérdame no hacerte enojar Chrét, das miedo

El francés sonríe divertido y abraza cariñosamente al castaño, disfrutando de aquella simulación de temblores del que hace uso el hermano de J para enfatizar sus palabras.

Chrétien: Es eso o tenerlo bajo mí retorciéndose de placer para luego botarlo a la basura

Friedrich: Que sincero – burlón pero ruborizado

Johann: Pues disfruta de tu capricho, y ¿sobre lo otro?

Chrétien: Es un sujeto inteligente, seguro en la siguiente reunión recupera el terreno perdido; sólo quiero hacerlo rabiar un rato

O al menos conseguir un cambio en su eterna expresión calmada con aquella estúpida sonrisa amable, con verlo formar una simple mueca podría conformarse y hacer a un lado su nuevo capricho; Johann mueve su faz y a través de su flequillo aún puede observar que al parecer aquel sujeto ha captado totalmente el interés de Chrétien, tal vez del modo equivocado pero al final de cuentas lo ha logrado y es algo de lo que muy pocas personas pueden jactarse.

—**CE—**

Oizaki: Tiene que tener claro señor Kaiba que este es un suero experimental y como tal tiene sus efectos secundarios que no han sido establecidos completamente…

Es sábado por la noche y faltan dos días para el cumpleaños de Seto Kaiba, pero a él sólo le importa el estado de su hermano, alegrándose interiormente al saber que de algún modo increíble Johann Mörike ha conseguido una cura para su hermano; claro que sabe los riesgos de tal medicamento nuevo pero es eso o ver a su hermano morir de la peor manera posible.

Oizaki: Pero hay algo aún más delicado que esto

Seto: ¿Y es? – sin perder la expresión imperturbable que lo caracteriza

Oizaki: El mayor de los riegos que hemos podido determinar, es que si aplicamos este suero corremos el riesgo de dañar de manera irreversible el páncreas de su hermano el cual ya está muy lastimado… quiero decir que podría necesitar en el futuro un transplante si la situación se complica

Seto: ¿Cómo? – palideciendo visiblemente

Oizaki: Mi asistente detectó en sus análisis preliminares que esta nueva especie de duelas ha dañado el páncreas del joven Mokuba, por eso que comenzará a mostrar desniveles en su glucosa y se percibiera aquel aroma dulzón expelido por sus poros… Las probabilidades son de un 35 pero la última palabra sobre aplicar o no este nuevo medicamento está en sus manos

Seto se pasa la mano derecha sobre su faz y se deja caer en el pequeño sofá verde en la salita de espera contigua a la habitación de Mokuba, se mira las manos en gesto impotente analizando totalmente la situación.

Oizaki: Si se desarrolló este suero tan rápidamente fue por que modificamos la fórmula con la que usualmente se tratan las duelas ya conocidas, esperamos que funcione pero como comprenderá la posibilidad de éxito todavía es mínima…

El doctor toma asiento al lado del importante empresario, no trata de infundirle ánimos ni nada parecido pero sabe que con un genio como lo es Seto Kaiba, lo mejor es mostrarle toda la situación para que no se sienta engañado ni embaucado con falsas esperanzas.

Oizaki: Pero también, si esperamos a encontrar otro medicamento más fiable corremos el riesgo que la enfermedad empeore y no sirva de nada… además de que la investigación fármaco-biológica se toma su tiempo y puede que no lleguemos a nada en meses o años… por el momento este suero es todo lo que tenemos

Seto: Si logra salir de esta enfermedad y su páncreas se torna inservible, ¿cuál será su calidad de vida, ¿qué opciones tendrá?

El doctor asiente satisfecho por ver que el castaño ha tomado la decisión correcta, toma aire y comienza a explicar detalladamente la etapa de recuperación del adolescente y todo lo referente al siguiente estado al que entraría el chico si la situación lo sobrepasa.

Por su parte Seto lo escucha atentamente, a pesar de ser un genio eso no significa que tenga todo el conocimiento del mundo, así que hay cosas que no sabe del todo, aunque entiende mucho mejor que cualquier persona común y corriente explicaciones como las que está recibiendo del médico.

—**CE—**

Johann se acomoda las gafas de protección de micas grisáceas y posteriormente se ata fuertemente el nudo del cinturón de su traje de kárate; se encuentra en el gimnasio de su residencia, en la zona donde se supone es el dojo de entrenamiento para artes marciales.

Sabe que en ese momento Kaiba ha de estar recibiendo por parte del doctor Oizaki las noticias del medicamento para Mokuba; ahora está en él luchar por la vida de Mokuba o rendirse anticipadamente al rehusarse a que su hermano reciba aquel tratamiento experimental.

Comienza a realizar un calentamiento ligero para aflojar sus músculos, pero no deja de pensar en que al parecer sus amigos están algo distintos y al parecer por ciertas personas que acaban de conocer; aunque le divierte aún más la situación de Chrétien, ya que al parecer no contaba con cierto novio del ejecutivo de "Kaiba Corp".

Sigue con su calentamiento para pasar a su entrenamiento pero de pronto reconoce un suave andar casi silencioso y se detiene, volteando para comprobar que es la persona que piensa la que ha entrado a buscarlo.

Johann: Kae…

Kae: Johann…

No pregunta las razones de su presencia ya que es más que obvio por la vestimenta de su peligris amigo, sólo se gira y da algunas cuentas patadas semicirculares al aire; en espera de comenzar el encuentro que al parecer Kae busca; ya que aquel traje idéntico al suyo habla por si mismo, además de aquella mirada retadora que ha recibido por parte de aquél.

Ambos se muestran el debido respeto en una sutil inclinación para enseguida comenzar a luchar; demostrando una gran habilidad ambos en aquella disciplina marcial; no se mueven como si fuera una simple práctica sino que, como siempre sucede, es una pelea en toda la regla. Se les enseñó a luchar sin piedad, ya que en una lucha real en la que se juega la vida, no se puede tener el lujo de demostrar misericordia o de dudar.

Kae lanza un golpe que Johann detiene con su antebrazo izquierdo pero enseguida es lanzado por una patada lateral que no había previsto, resultando lastimado pero sin darle importancia se lanza al contraataque, logrando despistarle con una serie de golpes que ocultaron su intención de realizar un movimiento especial con el cual logra arrojar a Kae contra una de las paredes.

Ambos se detienen y tratan de controlar sus respiraciones agitadas, Kae sonríe derrotado y se hace a un lado de la cara aquellos mechones de cabello que se pegan en su frente por el sudor, mientras no hace gesto de levantarse y en cambio se acomoda mejor para apoyar su espalda contra la pared. Por su parte, Johann se deja caer en la superficie de madera para quedar sentado aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que se echa para atrás y entonces queda recostado, tratando de regularizar su respiración mientras extiende sus brazos adoloridos por los golpes que ha bloqueado con ellos.

¿: Te dejaste confundir Kae, no cometas de nuevo ese error

Tanto como peligris y rubio giran sus rostros para observar como aquel sujeto de cabello negro rojizo que tanto aprecian se les acerca, ahora sólo falta que Chrétien también tenga ganas de entrenar un rato, aunque lo dudan debido a la manera en que está vestido.

Chrétien: Annette me dijo que estarías aquí J

Johann sólo lo mira fijamente pero enseguida gira su faz hacia el techo, cerrando sus ojos en espera de lo que tenga que decir su amante; en cambio Kae se muestra curioso y comienza a gatear para luego acostarse bocabajo al lado del germano-japonés; Chrétien sólo camina con una carpeta negra en sus manos y con un pie obliga a Kae hacerse a un lado bajo la advertencia que de no hacerlo no dirá nada, así que se sienta en medio de Johann y Kae.

Kae: ¿Y?

Chrétien: Nuestro estimado J mandó a investigar a ciertas personitas

Kae pone una expresión de curiosidad infantil y se mueve modo de apoyar su cabeza en las piernas cruzadas del francés, viendo como éste abre la carpeta oscura y la coloca en el suelo, desplegando un gran número de folios con algunas cuantas fotos sujetadas en los bordes superiores.

Al darse cuenta de los nombres de aquellas personas cuyas vidas mandó a investigar Johann, el peligris queda paralizado; viendo con estupor la serie de datos escritos en aquellas hojas, que al parecer mantienen entretenido a Chrétien pues no se ha dado cuenta de la sorpresa tan grande que se ha llevado.

Kae: ¿Por qué?

Johann: El desgraciado gato pulguiento nos mandó a investigar a los tres, comprensible debido a que habrá querido cerciorarse con que gente se relacionaría su hermano pero es inaceptable tratándose de nosotros

Chrétien: ¿Y qué tanto sabe? – viendo con especial atención una foto de Hiro saliendo de una piscina

Johann: Lo normal, pero creo que sabe gran parte de lo sucedido con Shohei Hiraki… lo siento, Kae

Chrétien retira su mirada de los papeles y comienza a acariciar cariñosamente los suaves cabellos grises de aquel lobo que mira despistadamente algunas cuantas fotos de Mokuba Kaiba flirteando coquetamente con diversas chicas.

Kae: Es inevitable, tras el escándalo que hizo ella cuando Shohei murió… pero si lo sabe, ¿cómo es que no ha discutido mi presencia en el hospital?

Johann: Por que no es estúpido, desagradable pero no estúpido; sabe que hiciste mucho más de lo que un simple médico hubiera hecho, no estaba en tus manos la vida de Hiraki-kun; conseguiste para él lo mejor, lo que su imbécil madre jamás hubiera logrado

Kae da un respingo ante las últimas palabras de Johann pero ve como éste se acuesta de lado con el cuerpo tenso, así que deja pasar tal comentario para no poner más incómodo al rubio de lo que ya está.

Kae: Pero el accidente fue mi culpa

Johann: Que no tuvo nada que ver al final de cuentas, ¿por qué no dejas de ser tan necio?

Kae suspira y regresa su mirada a las fotos del lindo Mokuba, lo mejor es no comenzar una pelea interminable con Johann, cuando ninguno de los dos está de ánimos. Así que se acomoda mejor en el regazo de Chrétien y toma una de sus manos para comenzar a jugar con ella.

Chrétien: ¿Y para qué quieres esta información? – sonriendo al acariciar juguetonamente los labios de Kae con la mano que éste le sujeta

Johann: Llámalo curiosidad malsana…

Kae: Este chico sí que es un casanova

Chrétien: Un crío eso es lo que es, no podría contigo o conmigo al final de cuentas… Humnn, aunque parece que el hermano tiene una relación interesante con este sujeto… ¿Atemu Ishtar?

Una foto donde Atemu sale tomando del brazo a Seto es sujetada por Chrétien, quien la observa con el ceño fruncido al ver un enorme parecido entre él y aquel sujeto de mirada inocente que conoció hace un par de días por curiosidad en la oficina de Shirame.

Johann: Al parecer son muy íntimos desde la preparatoria – más al aire que para Chrétien

Chrétien: Como sea… habrá que tener cuidado si es que el tal Kaiba decide entrometerse en donde no lo llaman

Kae: _No tienes idea de cuanto_

Kae toma una foto donde ambos hermanos Kaiba salen juntos y frunce el ceño al pensar que Chrétien no tiene ni idea de lo delicada que puede ser la situación; tendrá que hablar seriamente con Johann, ya que no le parece oportuno ser él quien le explique esas cosas al ojiazul.

—**CE—**

Un nuevo día ha llegado, es domingo y mientras Annette se dedica a realizar algunas visitas a unos orfanatos, Friedrich, Johann y Chrétien caminan escoltados por sus guardaespaldas en una acera poco transitada. El pseudopelirrojo camina al lado de Friedrich, manteniendo su brazo izquierdo en los hombros del menor y dejando a éste en medio de Johann y de él.

Chrétien: Por cierto, ¿a dónde nos llevas? J

Johann: A una nevería cercana para que le compres el helado a mi hermano del cual le hablaste hace unos días

Friedrich: A veces me pregunto cuando dejaran de verme como un niño de 7 años y me trataran como el adolescente de 15 años en pleno despertar sexual

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se detienen y ambos giran sus rostros para observar fijamente al castaño, chico que sonríe inocentemente como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Chrétien: ¿Con que en pleno despertar sexual? ¿No? – soltándolo

Friedrich: Ja

Chrétien sonríe de manera depredadora y de pronto acorrala a Friedrich contra la pared del edificio por donde caminaban, Johann sólo se acomoda sus gafas y se cruza de brazos observando la escena sin ánimo alguno de interrumpir a su amante. El castaño abre los ojos sorprendido por la repentina acción y levanta su mirada para ver a su hermano pero sólo obtiene de éste una expresión desinteresada.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de seguridad de los tres trabaja tan eficazmente como siempre y preserva el área de seguridad, además de cerciorarse de no contar con algún paparazzi o reportero cercano al lugar.

Chrétien: ¿Y ya tienes guía para este nuevo e interesante recorrido que es tu despertar sexual?

El francés con una mano sujeta las muñecas de Friedrich en la espalda de éste, logrando así abarcar también la estrecha cintura del pequeño, mientras que con la mano libre lo sujeta de la nuca, acercándolo peligrosamente a él, no sólo su faz sino el cuerpo completo, a lo que el más joven abre los ojos por la repentina fricción de ambos cuerpos y con un furioso rubor coloreando sus pálidas mejillas.

Friedrich: Deja eso

Chrétien: Puedo ayudarte si quieres

El aliento cálido de Chrétien chocando contra la suave piel de su cuello provoca un escalofrío en el alemán, mientras que aquellas palabras susurradas a su oído lo hacen girar su faz acalorada a un lado para romper aquel contacto tan íntimo.

Friedrich: Sólo estaba bromeando

Chrétien: Yo no

Johann: Decídanse por que me aburro

Friedrich se sonroja aún más y baja su rostro apenado mientras comienza a murmurar palabras que ni el rubio ni el pelirrojo entienden, pero que al final repite debido a la petición del otro ojiazul.

Friedrich: No me gustan los tíos, ¿vale?

Chrétien: Ni a mí los críos, así que despreocúpate

Chrétien abraza fuertemente al castaño de modo juguetón y con un movimiento rápido se lo pasa a Johann, quien lo recibe con gusto y tras besar su frente comienza a agitarlo entre sus brazos (moviéndolo de un lado a otro) como si de un niño pequeño o una figura de peluche se tratase.

Johann: No salgas con esas bromitas ¿eh?

Friedrich: ¿Y cuándo tenga novia que harán, entonces? Tengo que ir preparándolos

Chrétien: Bueno… Además de someterla a un duro interrogatorio…

Johann: De investigar completamente sus antecedentes…

Chrétien: Leerle la cartilla para que no se le ocurra lastimarte…

Johann: Y hacerle firmar un contrato blindado por si se presenta alguna desavenencia entre ustedes y así no se le ocurra demandar o hacer escándalo alguno…

Chrétien: Pues nada en especial, respetamos tu vida y tus decisiones

Los tres comienzan a caminar de nuevo y Friedrich suspira aliviado, fue acertada su idea de no comentar nada de aquella modelo adolescente que conoció por casualidad en el spa al que acude su mamá, por que de saberlo seguro ya no tendría novia alguna.

Friedrich: Me alegro – ocultando su nerviosismo por mentir

Por fin llegan a la dichosa nevería y tanto Friedrich como Chrétien se ponen a ver los exhibidores, el primero con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y el segundo sólo algo curioso; por su parte el rubio mira el enorme menú colgando de una de las paredes y trata de elegir algún sabor no tan raro como los que están escogiendo los otros dos. Pero sus ojos se abren a más no poder al percatarse de cierta combinación que hace varios años quiso conseguir pero que ahora por fin tiene disponible ahí, cambia su peso a su pierna derecha y comienza a dudar sobre que elegir: el sabor conservador de la vainilla o el nuevo napolitano compuesto por fresa, tequila y pistache bañada en salsa de chamoy.

Mesera: ¿Algo en especial señor?

Johann: En un momento le digo

La mesera asiente y se retira con la bandeja sostenida con ambas manos y frente a ella, caminando hacia el mostrador donde recoge la orden de una pareja de enamorados.

Chrétien y Friedrich escogen una mesa apartada y toman asiento, uno al lado del otro; el castaño de inmediato comienza a probar con una cucharilla larga la enorme montaña de helados que ha ordenado y que seguramente no podrá terminar, mientras que el casi pelirrojo observa su delicioso helado flotante en espera a que su amigo tome asiento con ellos.

Friedrich: Por cierto, no vuelvas a hacer eso – con las mejillas sonrosadas

Chrétien: ¿El qué? ¿Acorralarte inocentemente para conseguir respuestas? – con expresión ligeramente aburrida mientras apoya un codo en la mesa

Friedrich: ¿Inocentemente? – soltando un suave bufido

Chrétien: Pues no sé que querías conseguir diciendo tales cosas, sabes como somos y de buenas a primeras sacas a relucir tu despertar sexual – burlón

Friedrich: Mi hermano estaba muy raro por si no te diste cuenta, sólo quería que se despejara de problemas – moviendo distraídamente la cucharilla

Chrétien: Me di cuenta, pero ya enserio… apenas eres un crío para enrollarte en esas cosas – frunciendo el ceño de manera chistosa

Friedrich: Una, no me digas crío; dos, soy lo suficientemente maduro para decirte que no me interesa encamarme cualquier chica sólo por experimentar, creo que eso se dará con el tiempo y la persona adecuada, no tengo prisa; y tres, es el ciclo natural de la vida, ustedes mejor que nadie deberían comprender ese tipo de necesidades humanas, por que os he oído un par de veces – sonriendo pícaramente

Chrétien: Mocoso impertinente, – estirando una mano para revolverle el cabello – Pero así eres lindo

Friedrich: Natürlich

(Natürlich "Claro, naturalmente")

Chrétien: Como se tarda J, ¿qué tanto piensa?

Ambos voltean y observan la figura del germano-japonés de pie frente aquella pared con la lista de helados y se percatan de algo extraño de pronto. El francés se levanta de golpe al ver a Johann apoyar una mano en la pared y bajar la cabeza, así que deja al otro ojiazul y a grandes zancadas se acerca a su amante, llegando por detrás y para su sorpresa recibiendo de lleno el cuerpo de Johann entre sus brazos.

Chrétien: ¿J? – pálido

Pero no recibe ninguna respuesta y Friedrich corre a llamar a uno de sus escoltas en la puerta para que lo ayuden; por lo cual uno de los más fornidos prácticamente arrebata de los brazos de Chrétien el ligero cuerpo de su jefe para cargarlo y seguir con prisa a Friedrich con rumbo a la clínica.

Chrétien se para de golpe y mientras toma una de las manos de Johann, mantiene el mismo paso que el guardaespaldas; preocupado por la razón de que de pronto simplemente se haya desvanecido Johann.

—**CE—**

Aquella habitación privada permanece a oscuras, pero Kae no hace ademán de encender la iluminación y sólo observa a su mejor amigo reposar sobre la suave cama blanca; sus ojos verdes se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y no tiene problema alguno para cuidar al rubio.

Un suspiro de cansancio sale de sus sensuales labios y sólo puede agitar su cabeza para despejar un poco su mente; tiene una pesada carga de trabajo al servir de intermediario entre el equipo de investigación y los hermanos Kaiba, además de trabajar como ayudante del Doctor Oizaki y monitorear constantemente al pelilargo de ojos grises.

Había tenido un año completamente ausente en el mundo de la medicina y sus estudios, tiempo que ha recuperado en tan sólo unos días con tales responsabilidades y labores que le han encomendado. Pero como siempre le repite Chrétien: "No se puede escapar eternamente de tus demonios y fantasmas"; toma aire profundamente y lo exhala lentamente, sabe que Johann y Chrétien afrontan sus pecados y demontre día a día mientras que él en cambio optó por huir.

Johann: Deberías irte a descansar, no tengo nada

La voz pausada del germano-japonés lo saca de sus cavilaciones y nota como éste permanece con los ojos cerrados pero ahora se ha subido la sábana blanca hasta media cara, retoma su sonrisa alegre y se inclina para apoyar la parte superior de su cuerpo en el colchón mientras que permanece aún sentado.

Kae: Les diste un susto de muerte a todos y todo por no comer bien y ahogarte de trabajo

Johann: Sí mamá

Kae: No es broma Johann, te desvaneciste en los brazos del kitsune y desde entonces ha permanecido a tu lado, culpándose; de no ser por que tu madre hace un par de horas lo obligó a llevarse a Friedrich seguiría aquí

(Kitsune "Zorro" en japonés)

Johann: ¿Y ella?

Kae: La obligué hace unos minutos a ir por algo a la cafetería, ella tampoco ha comido en todo el día y ya tenemos suficiente contigo

Johann: ¿Puedo ir a casa?

Kae: Creo que lo mejor es que descanses aquí hasta mañana, es seguro que si te levantas gastarás mucha energía aparentando que no estás nada débil sino es que terminas entablando alguna riña con cierto CEO de ojos azules; parece que sólo vienes a eso al hospital

Johann: ¿Chrétien? – Risita a modo de afirmación del peligris – Inevitable y no quiero hablar de ello – volteándose para darle la espalda

Kae: Es eso una invitación

Johann da un respingo cuando siente cierta mano descarada posarse sobre su trasero y acariciarlo, frunce el ceño y en cuestión de segundos Kae sale del cuarto, salvándose de que un florero se estampara contra su bella anatomía, mientras que varios gritos se alcanzan a escuchar, como por ejemplo el siempre famoso: "¡Kae no Hentai!".

Sabe que ha cometido un error por provocar tal exaltación en el sujeto agotado que es Johann pero hay ocasiones en que incordiar de esa manera le es inevitable; toma aire y decide ir por un café a la maquina expendedora del otro pasillo en lo que se calma el rubio y trata de descifrar la connotación de aquella palabra: Inevitable; ¿Johann se refería a que Chrétien le fuera con el chisme o a la aversión entre él y Seto Kaiba?

El rubio presidente de la compañía farmacéutica más importante de Europa, para ser un poco modesto al no decir del mundo, suelta un bufido de indignación por el comportamiento del japonés para con él; a veces no acababa de entender como podían ser tan kilométricamente diferentes Chrétien y Kae pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos en algunas cosas.

Se acomoda mejor en la cama y respira tranquilo; al menos en la soledad de aquella habitación puede hacer un lado su careta que muestra al mundo entero para evitar ser descubierto en su indefensa humanidad; dando la espalda a la puerta levanta su mano izquierda y nuevamente recorre con las yemas de sus dedos la delicada línea que marca su faz de manera casi imperceptible para un ojo poco observador pero que de todas maneras él siente que lo quema y que se muestra realzada tal seña en su piel.

Johann: Olvidar es vivir… pero vivo también para olvidar… ciclo interminable para mí

Escucha perfectamente como la puerta es abierta y cerrada con cuidado así que agudiza el oído para reconocer el andar de aquella persona que ha entrado; no es Kae puesto que éste camina de manera por demás silenciosa, tampoco es Chrétien por la ausencia de aquel intervalo de tiempo en sus pasos que ya tiene atribuido al francés, no es el suave taconeo de su madre ni de nadie conocido; son pasos calmados, firmes, dados con seguridad y ajenos a los que ya tiene memorizados de sus conocidos.

Espera escuchar el click del interruptor de las luces pero sólo percibe como la silla que había ocupado con anterioridad Kae es jalada un poco para ser ocupada por aquella persona desconocida. Pasan un par de minutos y no puede resistir más, así que gira para quedar de frente a aquella persona y abre los ojos, descubriendo que no es otro que el mismo Seto Kaiba quien lo está visitando.

Seto: Kombanwa

Pero Johann sólo lo observa con el ceño fruncido sin responderle, lo cual provoca un atisbo de diversión en el castaño. Aunque, Seto tampoco hace intento alguno de entablar una charla con el rubio y en cambio observa fascinado aquella mirada, ese par de orbes con aquel color tan único y con aquella expresión de desafío que el conoce tan perfectamente.

Seto: Sus ojos son… de color miel

"

"

INICIADO: 28 de noviembre de 2005

FINALIZADO: 13 de enero de 2006

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:**_ Vale, después de cortar los lazos invisibles que me unían a mis amadas historias de YGO y de obligarme a deshacerme de esos brotes de inspiración para concentrarme en mis otras historias, pues me costó uno y la mitad del otro de los que no tengo para retomar estas tramas… Quiero muchísimo a PeT por ser mi primer fic largo de esta serie y por ser en donde nació toda la historia de mi lindo gran lobo gris; pero hay algo que me une en especial a Tiehnesewba, un algo que me quiere arrastrar a alargar esta historia pero lo ignoro _n.n"_, no quiero luego problemas de inspiración..._

_Como sea, hablemos ahora en exclusivo de esta historia… pido disculpas por parecer algo diversa o inconsistente al principio de este cap pero escribí conforme me sentía de ánimo, de ahí que haya tantas cosas revueltas; pero, ¡Ey! puedo decir que tampoco fueron cosas insustanciales, todo tiene su sentido si le ponen atención… ¿Qué por q siempre mató al abuelo Motou? Por que me aburre manejarlo, así de sincera soy, en otras historias subsecuentes puede que le varíe ese detalle pero por el momento disfruto de lo lindo saber muerto a este señor, es que me aburre _ù.u_, sorry… Oh, ¿Johann tiene dos personas especiales o q en su pasado? Pues yo creo que esa actitud especial con Mokuba dice mucho, ¿tal vez le recuerde a alguien o uds. que dicen?... Tatatan… je, pues esta vez me siento con el deber de compensarles con algo esta situación, así que les diré un peq spoiler del sig cap a las interesadas: Primera vez de Yugi, ¿con quién? Para saber eso tendrán que leer el sig apartado… Ahhh! Disculpas con el alemán, no soy buena en idiomas así que hago mi mejor esfuerzo…_

xxx

Sobre sus **REVIEWS**: Pues agradezco sus comentarios a: **_Karenu-kiyoto, Sahel y Lunai, _**los tengo muy presentes n.n;a partir de ahora, cada comentario lo contestaré de acuerdo al nuevo sistema de esta web, así que si es de un miembro registrado lo responderé usando la herramienta de "reply" y si es de alguien no registrado, pues con q deje su email y yo me contacto para agradecerle personalmente su comentario…

xxx

_Muchas gracias por tomarse un rato valioso de su tiempo para leer este fic y los comentarios tontos que siempre se me ocurren, además de tomarse un par de minutos de su valioso tiempo para dejarme su opinión, eso es algo que valoro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…_

&&&

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

**_Arrivederci..._**


	4. DUELO IV: Estrategias interesantes

**DISCLAIMER:** _Yu Gi Oh y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad intelectual de Kazuki Takahashi y sus respectivos socios comerciales. Este proyecto sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este fanfiction es de contenido yaoi (homosexual); así que si hay__ homofóbicos (o personas con ideas afines a éstos) o alguien de edad no apta a punto de leer la siguiente historia quedan advertidos de ello y con la sugerencia de no leerla para evitar sentirse agredidos en su persona... _

**IDEA ORIGINAL Y AUTORA DE LA TRAMA:** _Sehren Kou_

"

**Letra en bastardilla:** _Parte de un texto o pensamientos_

**(NDS):** _Comentarios, a veces sin sentido, de la autora_

**(A): **_Aclaraciones o especificaciones varias_

"

**CEO: **Es la palabra con la que asocian a Kaiba en la serie, es un honor en Japón, dado a personas que demuestran tener un intelecto superior y se les ha otorgado poderes especiales para cuestionar ciertas leyes; ha habido dos CEO en la historia. (Esta aclaración la consideré oportuna y la pueden leer en el fic de "Frío como el Hielo" de 'Denisse') / En el idioma inglés es la sigla de Presidente Ejecutivo.

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**DUELO IV --- ESTRATEGIAS INTERESANTES**

Seto baja de su limousine con toda la elegancia que lo caracteriza aunque con su mirada azul refulgiendo como llamas, camina presuroso mientras contiene la gran furia que bulle en su interior; Hiro a duras penas le sigue el paso con una especie de sonrisa nerviosa y ya cansado de intentar hacer recapacitar a su amigo.

Atraviesan el lobby y el peliverde se detiene para hablar con la recepcionista antes de que ésta llame a los de seguridad, así que con su mejor sonrisa, casi rayando en lo coqueto, le extiende una de sus tarjetas como su gafete de identificación de "Kaiba Corp" y comienza a explicarme su presencia y la de su jefe en el lugar.

Seto presiona repetidamente el botón del ascensor, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que de ese modo no hará que el aparato baje más rápido; mueve impaciente su pie izquierdo mientras que en su mano derecha estruja más fuertemente el diario que sostiene.

Hiro suspira aliviado por el par de pases que la recepcionista le extiende mientras llama a la asistente personal del presidente de la compañía; un pequeño favor que ha conseguido y con un "Gracias preciosa, luego quedamos entonces" sale disparado a alcanzar a su jefe, aunque sólo llega a ver como las puertas se cierran frente a él.

Pero en lo que otra persona hubiera soltado un "maldición" o algo parecido, él sólo suspira resignadamente y ladea graciosamente su faz como analizando su siguiente paso; aunque escuchar como se abren de inmediato las puertas del elevador de al lado, le evita más problemas y de inmediato entra para presionar seguidamente el botón de cierre y luego el del último piso.

—**CE—**

Las cortinas de barras (persianas acrílicas) se mantienen desplegadas en toda la pared de cristal pero un par de lámparas de pared de cubiertas de media luna cercanas a la puerta iluminan muy suavemente la enorme oficina principal de aquel edificio.

El piso de madera se muestra reluciente a pesar de la casi oscuridad del lugar; entrando a la oficina, a mano izquierda se puede apreciar una pequeña pero cómoda sala en colores terrosos que da una suave calidez al lugar, así como también un minibar de madera que se encuentra cercano a las ventanas. En las paredes se luce una muy cara y fina colección del pintor Henry Fuseli y por último del lado contrario, colocado de costado se encuentra imponentemente un extenso escritorio de Iroko, con un par de los más modernos sistemas informáticos instalados en su superficie de manera discreta.

Todo en una armoniosa y sencilla pero elegante decoración; con un aire cálido por los colores manejados pero con cierta melancolía flotando en el lugar.

Aunque lo realmente interesante es ver tras el escritorio como el presidente de "Mörike&Tieck Pharmaceutical" mantiene fuertemente apretados los ojos, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien mientras que sus lentes casi caen por el puente de su nariz.

Entonces la puerta de la oficina es abierta abruptamente y Johann rechina los dientes, pero tan sólo se endereza un poco sin reclinar del todo su espalda a la silla en donde está sentado; se acomoda las gafas y truena los dedos para que la iluminación se intensifique y se vuelva cómoda para su visitante inesperado.

— ¡Seto, espera!

Y el último intruso entra a su oficina; Seto ignora la llegada de su mano derecha y sólo entorna su mirada al tener frente a él a Johann Mörike, quien arquea una ceja burlona ante la mirada desafiante que recibe del castaño. Hiro pasa su mirada de uno a otro y sólo se inclina ligeramente a modo de disculpa por la irrupción.

— Sentimos la entrada brusca Mörike-san, pero las razones de ello son muy importantes para Kaiba-san

— Más vale que así lo sea – entre dientes y ahogadamente – pero les agradecería que esperaran unos 15 minutos afuera para poder atenderlos – apretando fuertemente una pluma fuente en su mano derecha

— ¡Me escuchara ahora!

A grandes zancadas Seto llega al escritorio del rubio, arroja el diario y golpea con fuerza con las palmas de sus manos la superficie de madera del mueble; el gesto sólo logra tensar aún más el cuerpo de Johann pero un sonido amortiguado es captado perfectamente por el agudo sentido auditivo de Hiro, quien ladea ligeramente su faz y de manera discreta echa el cuerpo hacia atrás para captar algo en el piso.

— He dicho que en unos minutos – claramente molesto

— Y yo que ahora

Johann frunce el ceño pero de pronto toma aire profundamente y termina rompiendo la pluma fuente entre sus dedos; deja que la tinta manche su mano y el par de papeles que se supone debería estar revisando. Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre posa su mirada melada en la serie de fotos publicadas en el artículo que había despertado la furia del ojiazul.

Él también lo había leído y al igual que el castaño, se había enfadado muchísimo por la mañana. De manera inmediata encargó el asunto a su relacionista público en aquella sede para que el asunto no pasara a mayores, pero por el momento el CEO tendrá que actuar por su lado y en eso ya no tiene nada que ver él.

— La información publicada no tiene nada que ver con mi equipo, todo se ha manejado anónimamente como se acostumbra a hacer para realizar un trabajo sin influencias de ningún tipo y si pone atención es información viciada… de todas maneras se ha comenzado a trabajar en Alemania con las muestras recogidas directamente en Egipto y pronto se notificará a los organismos pertinentes, pero con información de allá, nada de lo realizado con el joven Mokuba se dará a conocer… nuestra versión de la historia se publicará esta tarde pero usted tiene que dar a conocer la suya… como sea… si me disculpa, me gustaría charlar esto más tarde… – pasando su mano izquierda por la cara

— ¿Cree que esto es todo? ¿Así sin más se arregla la situación en que se ha colocado mi empresa? ¿En la que ahora se encuentra mi hermano?

— Nuestra relación es de negocios señor Kaiba, si fuera otra persona me valdría un comino lo que le importe a usted o a su hermano pero estoy actuando con toda la amabilidad y cortesía del mundo

— ¿Amabilidad y cortesía? – Incrédulo – Si mi empresa se fe afectada, la suya por consecuencia también por nuestro acuerdo, acuerdo que le dará magníficas ganancias tan pronto tenga por completo sus manos en mi tecnología… además este escandalito tampoco le conviene

— Señor Kaiba… usted mismo acaba de decir la respuesta por la que vino; así que puede retirarse, que por mi parte actuaré debidamente y cumpliré nuestro acuerdo extraoficial en relación a la situación de su hermano

Tanto el CEO como Hiro se dan cuenta de la frente perlada en sudor del rubio y del modo algo entrecortado y ahogado de hablar de éste, se miran mutuamente y Seto sin darse cuenta observa de manera preocupada a su nuevo socio.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor Mörike? – apoyando sus palmas nuevamente en el escritorio e inclinándose

— No es nada… por favor, retírense… hablaremos más tarde – bajando la faz

— Nuevamente, mil disculpas Mörike-san; sayonara… vamos Seto – jalando al castaño de un brazo

— Pero…

Y Hiro se lleva rápidamente al CEO a la fuerza; ya a fuera Seto voltea a verlo molesto pero antes de reclamarle al peliverde tal acción, mira contrariado un ligero sonrojo en la siempre controlada faz de Hiro. Hiroyuki nunca muestra algo mayor a una sonrisa educada, la mayoría de sus reacciones las mantiene completamente controladas y algo como un sonrojo es impactante de ver en él.

— ¿Hiro?

— Mörike-san estaba en medio de algo muy importante cuando entraste

— ¿De qué hablas? – frunciendo el ceño

— Estaba… – tragando saliva – digamos que a pesar de lo que parecía, había alguien más en la habitación

—No había nadie

— Bajo el escritorio

— ¿Bajo el escritorio?

— Y creo que por eso rompió su pluma fuente y se mostraba indispuesto

Y los ojos del castaño se ponen como platos; voltea instintivamente a ver la puerta de aquella oficina y se queda estático.

— Noté perfectamente que De la Rose parece algo… travieso… en ciertas cosas, pero no me imaginé que hiciera algo así – más para sí mismo que para el otro

— Ya me encargaré de esto también

Hiro voltea a verlo confundido, pero la extraña sonrisa que esboza Seto le dice todo; toma aire y mira de reojo aquella puerta, preguntándose sin quererlo, que tan juguetona podrá ser esa boca de labios coquetos que ha estado insinuándosele de manera discreta.

— Sólo viniste a armar una escenita sin sentido

— Aunque no lo creas… necesitaba escuchar una excusa de su propia boca en este momento; así que arreglado esto, acompáñame con mis abogados para hundir esa basura de periódico

—Es tu cumpleaños

— ¿Y? Sabes bien que es Mokuba a quien le gusta celebrarlo, para mí es un día más del calendario

—**CE—**

Chrétien es puesto algo bruscamente sobre el escritorio pero sonríe maliciosamente ante el apuro de su amante por poseerlo, levanta sus caderas de manera provocativa para permitir que le sea arrancado más eficazmente el pantalón y extiende sus manos a lo largo, tomando el papel de amante dócil con el que se puede hacer lo que se quiera.

Johann sonríe ante la entrega sumisa del ojiazul y decide seguirle el juego al tomar el rol de amante rudo, aunque por supuesto sin excederse ya que ni el sadismo ni el masoquismo forman parte de sus gustos.

Toma de las caderas al francés y lo empuja contra sí, se inclina hacia delante y en vez de besar a Chrétien opta por morderlo fuertemente en uno de sus pálidos hombros, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre que logra conseguir con su acción. Un gemido de placer sale de boca del ojiazul y abre mejor las piernas para permitirle a Johann acoplarse mejor a su cuerpo; aunque el rubio lo hace, aprovecha para abandonar un momento aquel hombro y atreverse a hablar.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue tener un orgasmo frente a ése? ¿Tener su mirada azul sobre mí en ese momento?

— ¿Tienes idea del placer que sentí al pensar que él podía sentir de lo que se estaba perdiendo?

No hace falta los nombres para ellos, ambos saben de quienes hablan y un placer morboso los invade y aumenta su excitación.

No hay promesas de fidelidad de ese tipo entre ellos, sólo la de un extremo cuidado para no correr riesgos innecesarios; aunque prácticamente se han sido fieles. Uno sabe la atracción que siente el otro por cierto sujeto en particular y sólo le parece divertido a cada uno. Aunque Chrétien ha declarado abierta su cacería por Hiroyuki Shirame, Johann no le ha puesto trabas pero tampoco ha decidido atrapar al CEO a pesar de su atracción innegable, sino que ha resuelto ignorarlo.

Johann besa bruscamente al casi pelirrojo, tomándolo de las caderas y entrando en él sin haberle preparado, consiguiendo que el grito de dolor de Chrétien muera en su boca. El francés rompe el beso y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, pidiéndole que siga.

Pero antes de eso, el rubio da un aplauso fuerte con sus manos para apagar la iluminación y así poder quitarse los lentes, y proceder a sostener ferozmente su mirada en la de Chrétien, pero su mirada se suaviza al ver aquel par de orbes cristalinas; el momento de pasión ha quedado atrás, el juego que pudiere ser divertido lo han dejado a un lado para recordar algo de sus esencias.

— Te amo tanto Johann… eres lo que me queda de alma… – levanta su mano derecha y le acaricia el rostro

— Te amo Chrétien… como no tienes idea de la manera en que mi alma moribunda se aferra a ti

Johann baja nuevamente su faz y besa casi con devoción la herida que antes le hiciere a esa piel de alabastro; pasa sus manos por debajo del delgado cuerpo de Chrétien y lo levanta para hacerle el amor más lentamente sobra la comodidad del sofá más largo.

Antes las caricias dedicadas del rubio y los besos suaves, Chrétien con manos temblorosas le recorre la espalda, besándole la garganta y los hombros con cariño, sin dejar de rodearle la cintura con sus piernas ni de permitirle salir de su interior.

— No me dejes perderme en la oscuridad

— No me abandones en la soledad – esconde su faz en la suave curvatura del cuello del rubio

Y con un extremo suave y lento vaivén, Johann procura darle el mayor placer posible a su pareja, retrasar el suyo para alargar aquel instante de paz que llegan a sentir por unos segundos cada vez que renuevan sus promesas antes de caer en la crudeza de la dura realidad sobre ellos.

Un instante robado a sus espíritus… un instante para fortalecer sus pálidas esencias… un instante en que su amor, tan diferente al de una simple pareja, los envuelve para tratar de brindarles algo de calidez a sus fríos corazones…

—**CE—**

Kae mira por un momento el cielo por la ventana de la habitación de Mokuba; ve el cielo despejado y no puede evitar comparar el color pastel del firmamento con el de los ojos de su amigo. Siempre le ha parecido muy llamativa la forma de ser de Chrétien ya que le recuerda en varios aspectos a la propia; aunque extrañamente por lo mismo al parecer ambos han congeniado mucho mejor con Johann que entre ellos.

Chrétien y Johann… amigos y amantes… él en un par de ocasiones lo ha sido también de alguno de ellos pero de eso ya hace algunos años. Primero de Johann; jugando tan sólo al principio, pero al darse cuenta de la situación, tomándolo como una especie de terapia para el rubio… la confianza comenzó a cimentarse desde ese momento; Johann siempre ha procurado ser el seme en sus relaciones y él nunca se lo negó, de algún modo lo prefirió así y no se imagina ser él quien posea a Johann.

Luego con el paso del tiempo, Chrétien; Johann se divertía por los acercamientos del francés y por caprichos del destino, fue él quien terminó interesándose en ese tiempo por el ojiazul. Su cuerpo de pecado y su mente aguda y juguetona, hacían o mejor dicho hacen de él un amante entregado y creativo. Con el tiempo se volvieron confidentes y la confianza con él se estableció en algún punto entre sus continuos polvos.

Los tres atravesaron duras pruebas y se demostraron que la verdadera amistad va más allá de las simples palabras de apoyo y las reuniones casuales; la verdadera amistad entre ellos se estableció entre la vida y la muerte, entre las lágrimas y la sangre. La verdadera amistad es la que tiene los tres ahora, no lo que en su inocente momento pudieron llegar a pensar.

El peligris gira su faz y observa como Mokuba Kaiba duerme…

No critica al chico por sus ideas de la amistad, en especial por el de aquel grupo tan peculiar del que se supone forma parte junto con Yugi Motou, Atemu Ishtar, el mismo Seto Kaiba y de otro par de personas que le ha mencionado. No, por que esa amistad es real para el chico sólo que no es suficiente para él, Chrétien y Johann; esas ideas románticas quedaron atrás.

"

Una copia del mismo periódico que había causado la ira del mayor de los hermanos Kaiba, se mantiene abierto sobre una de las cómodas cercanas a la cama del pelilargo durmiente; una serie de fotos mostrando borrosamente la entrada y salida de Johann Mörike y Chrétien de la Rose del "Hospital Saint Claire", así como la del mismo presidente de "Kaiba Corp", adorna el artículo donde se alude a una posible enfermedad nueva y sumamente contagiosa en el vicepresidente de "Kaiba Corp".

Haciendo una especulación sobre una crisis interna en la brillante empresa tecnológica debido a la incapacidad de sus directivos principales por las razones obvias; mencionando también una falta al protocolo de sanidad y farmacología por parte de la empresa farmacéutica europea de "Mörike&Tieck". Además de otro artículo siguiendo a éste, donde se hacen alusiones a la poca honorable vida íntima del menor de los herederos Kaiba, así como del mismo hermano mayor; por supuesto, todo calumnias y exageraciones, aprovechándose de las prioridades de Seto Kaiba en ese momento.

Una jugada muy arriesgada por parte del editor de aquel periódico al haber permitido la publicación de tales reportajes; pero ahora enfrentará las consecuencias de ellos por dos de los más grandes titanes financieros en la industria farmacéutica y en la tecnológica respectivamente.

—**CE—**

Y la noche cayó con su manto oscuro, cubriendo todo; aunque para una pareja en especial ello no les importa, tienen varias velas aromáticas encendidas iluminando románticamente la sobria habitación.

Uno primerizo en el arte de amar y el otro un amante consumado pero considerado ante la inexperiencia del otro; un paso agigantado en su relación pero algo que ambos necesitan para poder sanar con ello probablemente un poco de sus lastimados corazones. La ropa hace mucho que les dejó de estorbar; ambos tumbados sobre las sábanas azules de satín, ahora revueltas sobre la enorme cama mientras una suave música al parecer instrumental inunda el ambiente.

El más alto baja su faz para colocar su frente contra la del más pequeño e inexperto; con sus orbes verdeazules sostiene la mirada a aquella violeta que lo observa ansioso y tímidamente a la vez. Una sonrisa por la ternura de aquel rostro nace en los labios del de cabellos verdosos y ladea su faz para susurrarle palabras amorosas al oído a su nuevo amante. Luego regresa su atención a ese dulce rostro y con su lengua comienza a recorrer los labios del pequeño de cabello tricolor, quien con un suave gemido, se abandona a las caricias de su ahora amante.

Pero Hiro decide seguir y abandona los dulces labios de Yugi para pasar ahora a saborear la piel de su cuello con pequeños y suaves besos mientras que las manos de Yugi, enredadas en su cabello y los suspiros que deja escapar le animan a seguir adelante; así que poco a poco baja más y comienza a besar la piel de marfil del pecho del ojivioláceo.

Yugi entorna su mirada al sentir todas esas sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas mientras sus mejillas conservan ese tono carmín tan adorable para Hiro; instintivamente se arquea al sentir como la boca del otro captura uno de sus pezones mientras que el otro pezón ha comenzado ser atormentado con la yema de los largos dedos del peliverde.

Hiro sigue bajando por el abdomen del pequeño, atento a cualquier reacción de tensión que pudiera suscitarse en Yugi; levanta su mirada al momento de entretenerse en el ombligo y saca la punta de su lengua para juguetear un poco en esa zona, notando perfectamente el efecto de ello en su amante.

No puede resistirse y sube para besar con ansias a Yugi en los labios. Éste pasa sus brazos por la espalda del peliverde y comienza a acariciarlo, atreviéndose al no poder resistir más estar simplemente quieto, devolviendo el beso casi con las mismas ansias que Hiro. Pero al sentir como una de las manos de su amante baja para atrapar su erección, un gemido de sorpresa y excitación escapa de su boca; sus mejillas toman un nuevo tono fuerte de carmín y busca con su mirada violácea los ojos verdeazules de Hiro.

Hiro le sostiene la mirada al percatarse del momento de duda de Yugi, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo besa con sumo cariño y delicadeza los labios rosas del pequeño, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos de ese momento. Yugi sonríe en medio del beso al entender que lo importante es el ahora no el ayer y que lo que sienten ambos en ese momento está bien y quiere lo suficiente a Hiro como para pasar tan rápidamente al siguiente nivel en su relación, además de que realmente lo desea.

— Por favor… sigue…

Una sonrisa y un asentimiento por parte de Hiro que calman la inquietud en el primerizo Yugi; y las caricias del peliverde aumentan en su intensidad, provocando mayores espasmos en su amante, gemidos de completa excitación, palabras entrecortadas e incomprensibles, uñas enterrándose en una piel apiñonada, el deseo flotando en el ambiente.

Hiro nuevamente baja por el cuerpo de Yugi, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al miembro ya húmedo del ojivioláceo; saca la lengua y lame lentamente la punta, deleitándose de los espasmos de placer por los que está atravesando su pequeño, sonríe y lo sujeta con la mano con la que lo había estado acariciando, para ahora lamerla desde la base hasta la punta.

Yugi busca en que asirse y por mero instinto entierra sus dedos en la suave cabellera de Hiro, instándolo sin darse cuenta a que siga adelante; nuevos movimientos al introducir completamente el miembro del chico de cabello tricolor en su boca y éste comienza a morderse el labio inferior para tratar de controlar sus jadeos.

El peliverde sabe que debe tratar con sumo cuidado y delicadeza a Yugi, al ser ésta su primera vez y siendo Yugi como es, no puede darle algo por debajo de la perfección o al menos un intento de ello.

Se establece un suave vaivén por parte de Yugi al balancear sus caderas en un ritmo suave y controlado por las manos de Hiro en su cadera para evitar que la erección del otro se entierre en su garganta por si acaso. Las caricias de la lengua de Hiro y la succión de su boca en el miembro de Yugi hacen a éste enloquecer, abandona el cabello de Hiro y estruja con fuerza entre sus manos las sábanas, sintiendo su cuerpo arder y tan tenso, como si una gran energía dentro de él necesitara descargarse de alguna manera y no tarda para ello.

Abre los ojos de golpe al sentir algo dentro de él explotar cuando el ritmo de las caricias en su miembro aumenta y arquea su espalda, dejándose ir en la boca de su amante; un grito que muere en su garganta al no poder expresar con ello lo que está experimentando y una explosión dentro de él que nunca creyó posible. Se deja caer en la cama con su respiración agitada y una sonrisa de felicidad adornando su tierna faz.

— No pensé que fuera así…

— No es todo aún…

Un beso apasionado donde un muy sonrojado Yugi prueba su propia esencia y pasa sus manos tras la nuca de Hiro, profundizando aún más ese fogoso beso; curioso de saber que más puede haber y que él desconoce por completo.

Así Hiro comienza a intercalar besos con frases de amor y caricias suaves en distintas partes del cuerpo de Yugi, procurando que éste se sienta lo más cómodo posible ante lo que sigue. Estira su mano izquierda hacia la cómoda junto a la cama y abre como puede uno de los cajones, sacando un tubo de ella y un pequeño sobrecito plástico cuadrado.

Yugi se da cuenta de ello y observa curioso a Hiro, preguntándole con la mirada que son esas cosas, aunque cuando ve mejor el sobre no sabe si reír o llorar por los nervios. Lo cual nota su amante y le acaricia suavemente el rostro, tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

— Esto es para no lastimarte – mostrándole divertido el tubo de lubricante

— Y eso es un preservativo, no soy tan inocente Hiro – mirándolo de forma regañona – es que acaso tú…

— No soy virgen Yugi y eso es claro… sólo es para darte una mayor seguridad pero te juro que no tengo nada, me hizo hace poco los test necesarios

— Entonces no lo uses

Hiro observa fijamente el rostro de su amante y le besa la punta de la nariz de forma traviesa, arrojando al suelo el condón y abriendo el tubo de lubricante para seguir con su faena tras el breve intercambio de palabras.

— Gracias por tu confianza

Le levanta con delicadeza las caderas al otro, depositando un cojín bajo el cuerpo de Yugi para permitirle una mayor comodidad a ambos y tras embadurnar tres dedos de su mano derecha con el lubricante, hunde el primer dígito en la estrecha y virgen entrada de Yugi, tratando de dilatarla con gentileza y con todo el cuidado posible.

Ante la entrada de aquel dedo, Yugi no puede evitar tensarse ante la pequeña punzada de dolor; pero las caricias de la mano libre de Hiro y los besos cariñosos de éste junto con aquellas palabras amorosas le hacen tratar de relajarse y abre las piernas un poco más para permitirle a Hiro acomodarse mejor a pesar del intenso rubor que le invade por estar de esa manera con quien hacia unas semanas era tan sólo su mejor amigo.

Pronto de un dedo pasa a dos y luego a tres, Yugi comienza a retorcerse ansioso por sentir un extraño placer recorrerlos al ser tocado cierto punto en su interior por los dedos de Hiro.

— Te quiero

Yugi le abraza al instante de escuchar tal declaración, perdiendo su mirada violácea en aquella de color ambiguo que posee Hiro; le sonríe y besa con cariño; acoplándose ambos al cuerpo del otro en una pose más cómoda. Hiro entonces de manera firme pero lenta entra en Yugi, procurando como en toda la noche mantener la mayor delicadeza en su penetración para no lastimar a su pequeño.

Un espasmo de dolor invade a Yugi pero rodea con sus piernas la cintura de Hiro, confiando en que pronto pasara esa etapa. Cuando el peliverde ya tiene todo su miembro en el interior de su amante, se detiene y deja que Yugi se acostumbre a su invasión mientras le acaricia con cariño sus piernas y besa su cuello.

El pequeño comienza a mover sus caderas y Hiro entiende la necesidad de su amante, así que empieza a moverse lentamente y de tal manera que el dolor que en un primer momento llegó a sentir Yugi queda en el olvido ante la nueva excitación que lo recorre completamente. El abrazo entre ambos se estrecha de tal manera que Hiro se da cuenta de que no es necesario que estimule el miembro de Yugi, al parecer con encargarse del resto de su cuerpo y seguir enterrándose en él por el momento es suficiente.

Así se establece un suave vaivén erótico en la pareja, acompañado de gemidos y palabras entrecortadas y algunas frases incoherentes si es que llegan a formarse, muchos 'te quiero' y las continuas caricias de un cuerpo a otro.

Poco a poco Hiro aumenta el ritmo hasta alcanzar uno rápido y fuerte necesario para ambos, brindándose y brindándole el mayor placer posible a su pareja; se encuentra al límite de su resistencia y sabe que ambos acabarán pronto. El roce de ambos cuerpos que atrapan el miembro de Yugi entre ellos, provoca que de un momento a otro estalle nuevamente el pequeño, con un grito enorme y un estallido dentro de él. Pocos segundos después en una última arremetida Hiro consigue su clímax en el interior de su amante, gritando el nombre de éste al mismo tiempo; un par de arremetidas más y se deja caer cansado sobre el cuerpo de Yugi.

Se mantiene así por un momento pero Hiro por fin sale del interior de Yugi y lo jala suavemente para acomodarlo contra él; jala las sábanas arrugadas y cubre el cuerpo de ambos para poder descansar. Acaricia con cierta devoción la faz de su amante y cuando Yugi abre los ojos, mostrando ese par de brillantes amatistas, sonríe complacido por ver nuevamente brillar esos ojos y por apreciar esa sonrisa que se había perdido en el olvido hacía mucho. No importa lo que tenga que hacer por que Yugi sea el mismo de antes; eso es lo único que realmente vale y le interesa: recuperar a Yugi a cualquier costo.

El pequeño se acomoda contra su pecho y suspira tranquilo, dejándose llevar por los brazos cariñosos de Hypnos; con su último pensamiento coherente, comienza a creer que posiblemente en Hiro pueda conseguir ese amor y compañía que le fue negada con el exfaraón, sólo tal vez… pueda olvidar con Hiro aquel amor que lo ha consumido por años.

—**CE—**

Un mes después…

Seto observa fijamente al par de guardaespaldas que resguardan la entrada principal al invernadero-jardín al que desea entrar y cuya forma es de una enorme cúpula; se mantiene convenientemente oculto entre las sombras de un árbol de cerezos cercano y espera el momento indicado para entrar; ve como un sonriente Friedrich se le acerca a ese par de sujetos y se los lleva a pesar de que al parecer a esos dos no les gusta la idea de dejar sin custodiar la entrada a esa zona.

Una sonrisa se instala en su rostro y sale de las sombras para caminar aprisa; Friedrich lo ve fugazmente y le hace una rápida seña para que aproveche el momento y Seto le hace un ademán a modo de agradecimiento por participar en su pequeña conspiración.

Abre una de las dos enormes puertas gemelas y se introduce rápidamente; observa con aprobación la selecta colección de plantas tropicales y tiene que admitir que esa zona de toda la propiedad Mörike en aquella isla es la más fascinante. Una pequeña parvada de aves del paraíso pasa sobre él y levanta su vista, admirando como se ha creado un pequeño mundo ajeno al exterior en ese lugar.

Sigue caminando y observando la variada vegetación, los caminos a tomar son algo enredados pero los ignora y sólo sigue la pequeña vereda que el hermano de Johann le indicó que debía seguir para que no anduviera dando vueltas en balde. El sonido de una caída de agua le indica que se está acercando a su destino y con más confianza camina, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa sincera adorne su faz.

Por fin llega al final de la vereda donde una pequeña caída de agua forma parte de una piscina de considerable tamaño; gira su faz en busca de algo y detiene su mirada azulada en la figura masculina acostada bocabajo en una tumbona: Johann Mörike al desnudo, bronceándose despreocupadamente. Se resguarda bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, deleitándose al ver el rango superior al que pertenece el rubio alemán y se dedica a observarlo con detenimiento.

Acostado bocabajo y con los ojos cerrados Johann mantiene su larga cabellera rubia acomodada a un lado para evitar que entorpezca el proceso de bronceado natural, su largo cuerpo extendido cómodamente en la tumbona completamente relajado mostrando una figura muy esbelta y dejando libre su trasero firme. Un sujeto verdaderamente atractivo y muy sensual al recordar los movimientos fluidos de éste, pero de un carácter de los mil demonios casi peor que el del CEO.

Pero lo que desconcierta de sobremanera al castaño es ver ligeras y casi borrosas cicatrices en la espalda del rubio; parecieran quemaduras y algunas otras como marcas de golpes de antaño; da un paso sin darse cuenta y rompe una varita seca con su pie.

El cuerpo de Johann se tensa al instante y baja su mano derecha para adentrarla en una bolsa tipo morral para luego levantar ligeramente su rostro y acomodar su cabello en su espalda, levantando ligeramente su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? – sin sacar la mano de la bolsa

— Buenos días señor Mörike

El cuerpo del rubio se destensa al reconocer la voz de su socio, así que Johann saca la mano de la bolsa sin sacar nada de ella y en cambio toma de una sencilla mesa al lado de la tumbona sus gafas oscuras, abre los ojos y arquea burlonamente una ceja al ver el brillo apreciativo que el japonés muestra en sus ojos ante su cuerpo desnudo. Luego sencillamente toma su traje de baño negro de estilo short del suelo y sin pena alguna se levanta para ponérselo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; luego toma una liga de la mesa y comienza a trenzarse el cabello para evitar molestias.

— ¿Y a qué debo su presencia en este lugar precisamente?

— Su hermano muy amablemente me invitó a tomar un paseo aquí para relajarme, pero creo que me perdí… siento mucho haberlo molestado si es lo que sucede

— ¿Friedrich lo invitó? – volteando a verlo curioso

— Sí

Johann estrecha su mirada y comienza a sospechar el plan de su hermano aunque duda que la idea sea sólo de él, seguro que Kaiba tuvo mucho que ver en aquel encuentro que no tenía programado; ni se pregunta como pudo entrar al lugar el japonés, seguro Friedrich se encargó sutilmente de los guardias pero como no puede permanecer mucho tiempo molesto con su hermano sólo atina a sonreír divertido por la situación.

Seto se maravilla al ver aquella sonrisa desprovista de sarcasmo o desprecio en el rubio, de esta manera su rostro se muestra más luminoso y atractivo de lo que ya lo es. Él casi no acostumbra a sonreír si no es en presencia de las personas que aprecia pero gusta de ver en ocasiones a otras personas hacer tal gesto, en especial de este sujeto que es casi tan inflexible como él.

— ¿Cómo amaneció su hermano hoy?

— Bien, recobrándose a una velocidad sorprendente gracias a su suero y apreciando su hospitalidad

— No es nada especial, sólo lo más conveniente para ambos lados dado la intromisión de los medios – terminando de trenzarse su cabello

— Me preguntaba si aceptaría cenar la noche de hoy conmigo

¿Una cita? Seto Kaiba le está pidiendo una cita…

Baja su mirada al suelo mientras se sienta en la tumbona y cruza las piernas de manera coqueta y hasta un poco femenina; al parecer tiene al CEO bien enganchado, nunca pensó tener así al temido Dragón japonés pero la idea de aprovecharse de ello y destruirlo le es muy tentadora aunque sabe que debe resistirse ya que no es igual que ese sujeto que toma lo que quiere de las personas para luego seguir adelante como si no hubiera causado daño alguno.

Él, Johann Mörike, es diferente a la basura humana que puede ser Seto Kaiba u otras personas; ante esa idea frunce profundamente el ceño y aprieta fuertemente sus manos al recordar cosas de su pasado que no debe tener presentes ya, pero una voz de uno de sus recuerdos escapa y se hace oír perfectamente.

"_Seto Kaiba es la perfección de un __CEO japonés… sin sentimentalismos a la hora de hacer negocios y con un intelecto envidiable… pero tú… tú no puedes ser igual que él si sigues gimoteando por estos simples trabajos que él hacía sin queja alguna cuando era sólo un niño… eres ya un hombre de 19 años así que actúa como tal_"

Por supuesto, como él era nacido japonés y uno de los más importantes empresarios a nivel internacional también lo era, su padre decidió que no estaría mal que sus tutores fueran los mismos que los que algún día tuvo Seto Kaiba o al menos gente relacionada con aquellas personas. Por supuesto que su padre no tenía idea de lo que sucedía durante sus clases y él sólo se lo recriminó en una sola ocasión, en una noche que es como si no hubiera existido nunca para toda la familia.

— ¿Y qué me responde?

Johann gira su faz y observa la figura alta del castaño junto a él; es realmente atractivo el CEO y aunque no lo reconozca en voz alta, sabe que tiene algunas virtudes importantes, pero ello no significa que olvide como puede ser de dañino relacionarse con aquel sujeto.

— No lo creo conveniente

Hace un gesto con la mano para apartar uno de los mechones platinados de su faz de manera muy provocativa, en opinión del ojiazul; baja su mano y saca un par de goggles especiales de su bolsa y cierra los ojos para quitarse las gafas y ponerse el otro accesorio, luego sin decir más tan sólo se levanta y se lanza la piscina.

Seto observa como la figura del rubio se mueve con elegancia bajo el agua y por supuesto se dice que no se rendirá tan pronto. Sigue observando al alemán y definitivamente llega a la conclusión de que no parece ser alguien de 26 años; no muestra tener esos dos años más que él, sino al contrario.

Cuando sale a la superficie, Johann toma aire y observa que Kaiba sigue ahí pero ahora sentado en la tumbona; lo ignora y sólo se deja flotar sobre la superficie del agua. Seto sonríe y comienza a hablar en voz alta; comenzando una charla más bien parecida a un simple monólogo pero el rubio tampoco lo detiene y sólo se entretiene escuchando lo que el otro le cuenta.

Después de todo, el castaño ojiazul es alguien interesante y su charla no es nada aburrida; así que de esta manera ambos mantienen un ambiente relajado y algo entretenido, relacionándose un poco más.

—**CE—**

Hiro observa como Mokuba cambia los canales de la televisión de plasma de esa habitación limpia; sonríe bajo el tapabocas azul y cruza elegantemente sus largas piernas, mostrando para gracia del ojigris esas extrañas bolsas para cubrir los pies de sus visitantes.

— No deja de darme gracia verte con esas cosas… eres el único que se muestra como si fuera lo último en modas… Yugi no deja de mover los pies inquietamente; a Seto le fastidian como si no lo dejaran andar bien; Johann las ignora pero se nota enseguida que le molesta usar algo tan feo; Atemu no deja de mirarlas con ganas de romperlas o vaya a saber que cosa y Kae hace bromas de ellas

— A la tierra a la que fueres has lo que vieres… no voy a hacer un berrinche por algo como esto

— ¿Y cómo vas con Yugi? – regresando su atención a la televisión

— Muy bien

— ¿Y Atemu que dice a esto?

— ¿Debiera importarme lo que piensa o diga?

— Después de todo es el yami de Yugi y quien salvo al mundo en un par de ocasiones

— Lo respeto pero no lo soporto y lo sabes bien

— Sigo pensando que Yugi no necesita que lo protejas de Atemu

— ¿Y sigues encaprichado con tu doctor? – cortando el tema de tajo

— Oh, vamos! ¿Tú también me regañarás como Seto? – dejando pasar el cambio de tema

— Sólo es que me pregunto como piensas seducirle cuando tienes prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto físico

— Convirtiéndome en una tentación irresistible

— Pues sin tus famosos besos creo que lo tienes muy difícil

— Difícil pero no imposible, ya verás como cae

— Por cierto, tu hermano no consigue aún que Mörike sucumba a sus encantos

— Ya lo hará… después de todo, el rubio es más que un simple polvo para Seto – sonriendo de manera indescifrable –… ¿y el francés bonito te sigue molestando?

— De la Rose es una persona muy persistente y algo extraña

Mokuba ve como por un momento el peliverde deja entrever una emoción extraña al mencionar el nombre de la mano derecha de Johann Mörike. Al parecer la seducción de aquel sujeto está afectando de algún modo a Hiro; un hombre extremadamente sensual que seguro ha despertado algunas fantasías en Hiro, comentario que en una ocasión se le escapó al peliverde (lo de que considera a Chrétien muy sensual).

— Ayer fue a la oficina a hacerme compañía todo el día… a pesar de tener espacio para trabajar en las oficinas de la sede su compañía, fue a trabajar a la mía… se mantuvo sin dirigirme la palabra después de saludarme y prácticamente instalarse cómodamente sin haberme consultado… y me confié… – moviendo negativamente la cabeza – me confié… a la hora de irse, me despedía normalmente de él cuando antes de salir del ascensor me tomó por sorpresa, me acorraló y besó… ¿y sabes que me dejó de recuerdo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Un chicle… ¿puedes creerlo? – Incrédulo – Me dejó su chicle en la boca cuando por fin me soltó

— ¿Y por qué no te lo quitaste de encima al momento de que te comenzó a besar?

— Por que me congelé… no acababa de creer que estuviera haciendo eso y luego el muy fresco se sonrió y me dejó ahí sin decir nada

— Jajajajaja… ¿y qué hiciste con el chicle?

— Me pareció un poco gracioso el gesto pero tiré el dulce, no soy afecto a la goma de mascar – sonriendo divertido

— Ah, bueno…

Y Mokuba cambia nuevamente la plática, él es el único que realmente sabe la manera en que Hiroyuki ama a Yugi, puesto que ni siquiera el mismo Hiro se ha dado cuenta de ello; lo mejor por el momento es ver que tal se desarrollan las cosas entre sus amigos y por supuesto, ocuparse de Kae Yoshida.

—**CE—**

La noche llega sin más problemas y un chico de cabello tricolor y ojos amatistas entra a la bañera lentamente; el agua tibia comienza acariciar su piel desnuda y un pequeño gemidito de placer escapa de sus labios, pero él entra completamente para mojar su cabello y tras unos segundos saca la cabeza, sonriendo por haberle hecho caso después de todo a su amante con esa idea de un baño relajante.

Estira una de sus manos a un pequeño banco al lado de la bañera y toma el pequeño cojín de baño que había dejado antes de entrar a la tina, lo acomoda bajo su cuello y cierra los ojos. Pequeñas flores flotantes lo acompañan en el agua y algunas cuantas velas son las que brindan un poco de iluminación en el baño mientras que un incienso esparce su dulce aroma relajante.

Es tan delicioso permanecer así y todo por Hiro, desde que lo conoció es como si se hubiera convertido en su ángel guardián, ocupando casi el mismo papel que en su momento llegó a ocupar Atemu en su vida; pero ambos hombres son completamente diferentes y no fingirá lo contrario.

Sólo que la vida sigue y él tiene que avanzar; Atemu ya no puede ser esa figura a la que aferrarse para tener ilusiones y sueños, el exfaraón sólo lo ve como un hermano pequeño al cual cuidar y nunca podría fijarse en él ya que al parecer sólo podría estar con alguien como Kaiba; pero Hiro es diferente, lo quiere a él tal y como es, no está detrás del CEO a pesar de ser buenos amigos.

— Hiro-chan… – con un suspiro

Una sonrisa sincera se forma en sus labios al recordar como aquel hombre de ojos ambiguos le ha prestado la más absoluta de las atenciones desde que se conocieron y el como ahora lo ha besado y tocado; nunca imaginó que estaría envuelto en una situación así con su mejor amigo pero le gusta y le gusta mucho, aquel placer que le hace sentir es muy especial y el que esté interesado sinceramente y por completo en él es lo mejor, siente que la vida ha sido buena y le ha otorgado una oportunidad para ser realmente feliz y no la rechazará.

—**CE—**

Un Atemu totalmente agotado se frota suavemente las sienes por el punzante dolor de cabeza que le ha causado tan movido día de trabajo; suspira y levanta su mirada rojiza para posarla sobre el panorama de las calles casi desiertas que puede apreciar a través de la ventana de la parte trasera de ese taxi.

Vuelve a frotarse las sienes al recordar de nueva cuenta los problemas que le agobian: las trifulcas entre alumnos, la organización del torneo interno, los retos a duelos personales que recibe día a día y de los cuales no puede zafarse de algunos y, por supuesto, la estresante situación con aquella maldita relación de Yugi con Shirame.

En especial eso último, por que aún no acaba de entender que puede tener el imbécil aquél para haber atrapado de tal manera a su pequeño hikari; sí, reconoce que es un tipo educado y culto, de maneras respetuosas, con un físico atractivo y una sonrisa indescifrable pero eso no significa que sea alguien digno del corazón de Yugi.

Yugi no sabe que se esconde detrás de esa eterna sonrisa, sus verdaderos pensamientos; no lo conoce del todo, Shirame es un ser contenido y a pesar de demostrar un gran aprecio por Yugi no se siente cómodo mostrándole esa otra cara oculta de sí mismo, esa naturaleza que podría tornarse salvaje en algunos aspectos.

Toma aire profundamente al ver que el vehiculo se detiene frente a la casa que comparten Yugi y él; saca un par de billetes y le paga al conductor para luego bajar con toda su elegancia y rebuscar en sus bolsillos las llaves.

Tal vez lo mejor sea abordar de una buena vez a Yugi para charlar sobre lo que está sucediendo con ambos, este alejamiento del que no se había percatado de él hasta hace poco y que ha provocado un deterioramiento considerable en la relación de ambos. Luego ya descansara en su cama, después de todo estuvo milenios dentro del rompecabezas tan sólo descansando y el postergar un poco el reposo que su cuerpo fatigado ansia no le hará mucho daño.

Así entra y comienza a llamar a Yugi, observa que los cuartos de abajo tienen las luces apagadas y que sólo la pequeña lámpara del descansillo de la escalera es la única iluminación; puede que Yugi no esté en casa, pero es mejor cerciorarse. Así que sube y toca suavemente a la puerta del ojivioláceo, sin recibir respuesta alguna, aunque enseguida aprecia un pequeño hilillo de luz colarse por la puerta del baño.

Camina hacia dicho cuarto y de nueva cuenta toca suavemente pero como la vez anterior no recibe repuesta alguna pero decide por abrir la puerta y queda simplemente estático bajo el quicio de ésta, observando como la tenue luz de las flamas ilumina casi seductoramente la que cree aún virginal piel de su aibou; pero lo que lo ha dejado sin poder mover un músculo de su cuerpo es el haber escuchado de los tiernos labios de Yugi el nombre de aquél profano, de una manera poco pura y casta por llamarla de alguna manera, nunca ha sido bueno con ese tipo de cosas (descripción o uso de adjetivos) y ahora aún menos con la furia que bulle en su interior.

No imaginó que encontraría a Yugi en ese escenario, un ambiente de seducción que hacía milenios no presenciaba, pero saber que el dueño de los pensamientos de su pequeño es aquel sujeto sólo le provoca un profundo dolor en el pecho, un dolor que nunca antes había sentido y que le carcome todo su ser.

Suena el móvil de Yugi y éste sólo estira su mano hacia el banco donde tiene su toalla y sin abrir los ojos responde la llamada, sacándolo la nueva conversación de su estado de sopor.

— ¿Hiro?... Casualmente estaba pensando en ti... Sí, estoy haciendo eso precisamente... Je, está delicioso... – Sonrojándose levemente – No digas esas cosas Hi-chan... – Hundiéndose levemente en el agua – ¿En serio? Pero es algo tarde... Bueno, sí quiero verte pero... ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?... No seas malo y dime... Mhnnn, tienes razón pero aún no llega Atemu y no sé como avisarle, no quiero que se preocupe... Lo sé... Sí, sé eso también... ¿Cómo voy a saber el número de su móvil si no le interesa que lo tenga?... No, no me pondré dramático, te lo prometí y cumplo con mis promesas... Yo también te quiero mucho Hiroyuki... Está bien, le dejaré una nota y si regresa esta noche de donde Kaiba-kun pues ya la verá... Ok, dame sólo 15 minutos... Es que... Vale, en 5 minutos me tienes listo

La llamada finaliza y Atemu sale silenciosamente del lugar sin que el ojivioláceo en ningún momento se haya percatado de su presencia en el baño.

"

Yugi por fin abre los ojos y deja el móvil sobre la banca para comenzar a salir de la bañera e ir con todo y toalla corriendo a alistarse para su salida con Hiro; éste le dijo que prácticamente está a un par de cuadras de su casa y que por ende llegará pronto, así que sólo tiene unos cuantos minutos antes de que el peliverde suba a buscarlo, ya que la puerta trasera está abierta.

Además tiene que hacerle una nota a Atemu sobre que probablemente no llegaría a dormir, si pudiera le dejaría un mensaje de voz o con una simple llamada le haría saber de su salida pero desde que Kaiba le había obsequiado un celular a Atemu, éste nunca se ha tomado la molestia de darle el número, así que ni modo, tendrá que hacerlo a la antigua.

"

Atemu se deja caer lentamente con la espalda apoyada tras la puerta de su habitación, cierra los ojos y cuando por fin queda sentado en el suelo, se lleva la mano izquierda a su frente; los mechones rubios de su flequillo caen desordenadamente aumentando la oscuridad de la alcoba sobre su propia faz.

La desesperación le invade y una traicionera lágrima recorre su faz al entender por fin el significado de aquella vorágine de emociones por la que estaba pasando desde que vio hace más de un mes ese beso entre Yugi y Shirame.

Escucha los pasos rápidos de Yugi yendo de un lado al otro en la habitación de éste al lado de la suya y una sonrisa triste adorna sus labios al saberse perdedor sin siquiera haber notado que su felicidad estaba siendo apostada en un juego del que no se percató estaba participando. Una felicidad que no entendió hasta ahora…

Milenios de permanecer su alma encerrada en el Rompecabezas del Milenio que no se percató de que su corazón se acostumbró a ignorar lo que lo rodeaba, simplemente olvidó las razones que le dieron la fuerza y el deseo de regresar y permanecer en ese mundo; se dejó perder sin darse cuenta de ello.

Se levanta con torpeza del suelo y abre de golpe la puerta de su habitación, caminando con rapidez pero con cierta dificultad; el dolor dentro de su pecho es insoportable y el remolino de pensamientos que le invaden está provocándole una fuerte punzada en su cabeza. Sólo sabe y siente que tiene que irse, no debe estar ahí, derrumbarse frente a Yugi al entender por fin sus errores y su ahora mayor debilidad.

Al estar a punto de bajar por las escaleras siente claramente como choca de hombros con alguien, no le da importancia y sigue bajando sin disculparse; sabiendo perfectamente que Hiroyuki es quien se dirige a la recámara de Yugi pero ignorando que el peliverde se ha percatado perfectamente de la expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro. Sale por fin de la casa y manteniendo su paso rápido se dirige directamente a un parque cercano; tratando de controlar esa opresión que le lastima el pecho y le está comenzando a dificultar la respiración.

Dio por sentado muchas cosas y se dejó perder en lo refrescante de esta su nueva vida y en su preocupación por el que fuere en otra existencia su primo… ahora está pagando las consecuencias de tal fatal error sin saber que hacer con su vida y en especial, con el dolor de su corazón.

Confianza… amistad… dolor… separación… deseo… amor… pasión… desconfianza… risas… lágrimas… sacrificio… promesas…

Un mundo de cosas girando alrededor de Yugi y duele pensar que a pesar de ser hijo de Ra y uno de los más grandes faraones de Egipto, dejó que la luz de su camino se menguara y su mente se nublara… ahora ya no sabe que hacer para recuperar a su hikari, aquél que fue su fuerza en las duras luchas y en su triunfo sobre el mal, ese pequeño que le hizo regresar al mundo de los vivos con sus lágrimas de dolor y su corazón puro.

—**CE—**

Su cuerpo ligeramente bronceado y ahora sudoroso se remueve agitadamente bajo las sábanas de seda negra que lo cubren; sus hermosos ojos melados se mantienen ocultos bajos sus párpados pero mostrando el movimiento inherente a un sueño; su boca entreabierta no deja escapar sonido alguno al estar sus cuerdas vocales congeladas por alguna razón, tal vez relacionada a esa imagen que Morfeo ha querido proporcionarle.

La cascada de oro que es su cabello se encuentra desplegada por su espalda de manera revuelta, mientras que los mechones de plata de su flequillo están pegados a su rostro sudoroso, el cual muestra un rictus de dolor y tristeza entremezcladas.

De pronto gira su cuerpo moviendo su brazo izquierdo bruscamente y al parecer que con el fin de golpear a alguien invisible sobre él; entonces abre los ojos al quedar boca arriba y deja que sus pulmones tomen todo el aire que sea necesario.

Voltea su faz hacia a su lado izquierdo y observa con su mirada nublada el reloj digital sobre una de las cómodas, son las 3:45 hrs.; pasan los minutos sin hacer ni un movimiento y tan sólo observando idamente los números en el aparato, hasta que se recobra del todo y deja de mostrar esa mirada perdida aunque una expresión derrotada se adueña de su cara al percatarse de que nuevamente no dormirá toda una noche.

Con un suspiro resignado se levanta y comienza a desnudarse para tomar una rápida ducha y así quitarse de encima esa capa de sudor que lo cubre; tal vez una caminata nocturna no sea mala idea ya que no le apetece mucho la idea de ponerse a trabajar tan temprano, así que con esta idea en mente entra a la ducha y abre el grifo de agua caliente.

De este modo, termina de ducharse y abre una puerta lateral que lo comunica al vestidor/guardarropa, abre las puertas corredizas de madera y de manera rápida elige una muda limpia de ropa: un jeans negro deslavado, una polera negra de cuello alto y mangas largas con un acabo ligeramente acampanado, y un par de esos nuevos zapatos tenis de moda nada relacionados al calzado deportivo pero de estilo casual en negro con gris. Abre otra de las puertas dentro de su vestidor y se despliega una amplia variedad de gafas en diversos colores y formas, ladea su faz y termina por decidirse por una de micas cuadradas casi transparentes sin molduras que se oscurecen de acuerdo a la intensidad de luz que haya en el ambiente.

Se coloca de perfil y observa su imagen reflejada en un espejo de cuerpo completo al fondo, sabe que hace frío al estar a finales de noviembre y su polera es lo suficientemente abrigadora para no molestarse con la temperatura ambiente, pero termina por abrir otra de las puertas y saca una chamarra corta de mezclilla negra; un regalo de su hermano para relajar su imagen, según palabras de Friedrich debería vestir de vez en cuando de manera un poco menos formal a la acostumbrada, después de todo aún es joven.

Nuevamente observa su reflejo en aquella fría y lisa superficie y se queda perdido en ella.

Su aspecto a pesar de mostrarse un poco desenfadado no deja de mostrar elegancia y dinero; precisamente la imagen que Johann Mörike tenía desde los 18 a los 20 años, la etapa desenfrenada en la que los vicios nublan la razón y provocan que el camino se pierda en algún punto de todo; si alguien de aquella época lo viera en ese momento perfectamente lo confundiría con aquel Johann Mörike, quien no es él.

Tantas vidas puede recorrer un hombre y las que él ha vivido o ha reflejado vivir con el paso del tiempo han quedado atrás; el Johann Mörike que vive hoy es sólo él, restos de varias existencias que sólo han dejado lo que es hoy. Nada resta de aquellos ayeres sino este presente que muestra día a día y el cual apenas si sobrevive gracias a la fuerza que le brindan día a día su madre y hermano, y por supuesto sus amigos.

Sacude la cabeza y sale del vestidor para encaminarse a su tocador y secarse el cabello, que a pesar de haberlo frotado con la toalla no es conveniente que salga así con el viento frío de la noche. Tras ello, deja su cabello seco suelto pero se acerca a su cama y levanta en la oscuridad algo que por un momento emite un destello metálico, al parecer un cinturón ya que se acomoda el pantalón.

Por fin determina que está listo, tanto arreglo para un simple recorrido en uno de los jardines de su propiedad pero es algo que no puede evitar. Abre la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola con cuidado para encaminarse silenciosamente hacia el exterior de la mansión; los pasillos permanecen oscuros y a él no le interesa accionar los interruptores de la iluminación ya que su naturaleza desde hace años se ha vuelto nocturna y la oscuridad su elemento normal.

—**CE—**

Seto por su parte camina lentamente de la playa hacia la mansión Mörike; su cuerpo enfundado por un pantalón color camel avejentado, una chaqueta larga hasta los tobillos a juego con el pantalón, mocasines oscuros y un jersey negro de punto, siempre tan perfecto hasta en sus desvelos.

Algo lo despertó en plena madrugada, hace tiempo que había logrado conseguir dormir tranquilamente hasta las 7:00 a.m., en vez de levantarse a las 5 ó mucho antes tal y como se le había inculcado con su entrenamiento cortesía de Gozaburo; pero algo en sueños le hizo levantarse y sin poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño, vio que una caminata no era una mala idea para tratar de despejar su mente.

Más de un mes ya desde que su acuerdo con Johann Mörike fue realizado, cinco semanas de que comenzó el tratamiento médico de Mokuba, catorce días de que se confirmó que el nuevo medicamento deshará cada duela y los huevecillos de éstas y sólo faltan unas horas para realizar los análisis que indiquen si el páncreas de su hermano ha salido dañado por el suero experimental o no.

Ve de lejos la silueta inconfundible del dueño del lugar y sonríe; desde aquel momento que lo vio en la videoconferencia donde cruzaron por vez primera palabras, le pareció un ser extraordinario y por demás interesante, no por su físico ni por su patente desdén hacia él sino por…

— Ese aire de haber vivido más de una vida en una sola existencia – susurrando

Palabras dichas en el puro estilo que Atemu acostumbra hablarle pero que en este momento ve el sentido completo de ellas, nunca esas palabras metafóricas le sonaron tan claras y nada estúpidas como en antaño.

Melancolía total es lo que irradia el rubio pero todavía un pequeño brillo de esperanza permanece brillando en sus ojos mieles; como si algo en él se debatiera por dejarse caer completamente en el cinismo y frialdad de la vida o esperar a que algo suceda para cambiar algo en él.

Antes no se hubiera percatado de ese tipo de detalles pero gracias a la mala influencia del exfaraón ahora analiza más profundamente ciertas cosas, tal vez como entretenimiento en vez del aspecto filosófico y existencialista en el que se basa Atemu. Hay cosas que por mera naturaleza nunca cambiarán en él, aunque en algunas parezca que sí, él es un ser que no se estanca y así lo ha demostrado con el paso del tiempo.

Tendrá pronto a Johann Mörike, le espera un arduo trabajo pero lo lograra por que también ha apreciado que el rubio alemán no le es del todo indiferente y que reniega en sus adentros el sentir algún nivel de atracción por él. Ya vencerá esa barrera y descubrirá todos los secretos que se esconden en aquellos ojos miles ocultos tras aquellos lentes de colores. Barrera tras barrera caerán sus defensas y él estará ahí para descubrir la persona que se refugia tras ellas.

Por lo pronto lo mejor es seguir con sus acercamientos y el tenerlo caminando con la guardia baja es una oportunidad de oro que por supuesto no desaprovechará.

Pronto ambos caminan juntos e inevitablemente una casi imperceptible sonrisa se deja vislumbrar por unos segundos en los labios de Johann al tener sobre él nuevamente a Seto Kaiba; tal vez el compartir un poco de su tiempo con aquel japonés no sea del todo malo y eso no quiere decir que le permita entrar en su cama o en su vida; un error de ese tipo es inaceptable en su esquema de vida… sencillamente Seto Kaiba debe estar excluido de su mundo.

—**CE—**

Dos semanas después…

Yugi se aferra aterrado a la puerta de ese aeroplano en pleno vuelo, sus hermosos ojos violetas muestran pánico, emoción, duda y sorpresa por estar ahí en ese momento a punto de brincar con paracaídas de un avión. Cuando Atemu fue prácticamente a secuestrarlo a las oficinas de "Reverie Games" se quedó de una pieza pero cuando le vendó los ojos y lo guió a un extraño lugar nunca pensó que todo eso terminaría de esta manera.

Gira su faz y observa como Atemu termina de alistarse al colocarse su casco para acompañarlo en su experiencia; una temerosa sonrisa adorna sus labios al pensar que están quién sabe a cuantos cientos de metros sobre el suelo pero extrañamente también le encanta sentir correr la adrenalina en su sangre, gira nuevamente su faz y se aferra fuertemente con sus pequeñas manos a las orillas de la puerta.

— Es ahora o nunca Yugi

Yugi sonríe y asiente afirmativamente a pesar de que apenas si escuchó la voz de Atemu, toma aire profundamente y recuerda velozmente todas las indicaciones que le dieron al subir al artefacto. A pesar de ser principiante le dejaran saltar solo ya que al final Atemu lo alcanzará y bajarán juntos; le suena muy arriesgado eso pero confía en su yami y sabe que él no lo pondría en riesgo.

Entonces observa una seña de Atemu y asiente, toma impulso y con todo el terror y entusiasmo del mundo salta del aeroplano. Una sensación de total libertad le invade, no puede evitar gritar y hacer piruetas en el aire que ha visto en la Tv aunque por supuesto no alto grado de dificultad; está en un punto especial, entre el cielo y la tierra y cuando siente como algo toma su mano de pronto, su corazón comienza a brincar aún más rápido por sentir como Atemu lo abraza por la espalda y comienza a jugar con él en el aire.

Entonces se da cuenta de algo… a pesar de tratar de mentirse a sí mismo y disfrutar de una relación con Hiro, su corazón siempre le pertenecerá al hijo de Ra…

Se sujeta fuertemente de las manos que lo envuelven, sintiendo como Atemu lo engancha de su mochila a su arnés para caer juntos; lágrimas gruesas escapan de sus ojos violetas tras las antiparras y se acopla perfectamente al cuerpo de Atemu, su amor es tan único como el lugar en donde están cayendo en ese momento.

Nunca podrá dejar de amar a Atemu… esa es la única verdad que Ra le ha mostrado en este momento cayendo al vacío recibiendo sus rayos cálidos y luminosos, mientras no puede dejar de admirar los dominios de Nut.

Pero no se arrepiente de ello y agradece a sus dioses por permitirle a tan simple mortal tener la capacidad de albergar tan importante y gran sentimiento en él por alguien a quien tal vez ni siquiera debería mirar…

—**CE—**

Kae observa la expresión de furia contenida en el rostro de Chrétien, se remueve incomodo en su silla de aquel laboratorio y mueve su mirada a un lado para no enfrentar aquella azulina que no deja de observarlo fijamente.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién es a quien recuerda Johann cuando ve a Mokuba Kaiba? ¿Por qué esa mirada de cariño que le brinda?

Kae no se inmuta al escuchar con fuerza como Chrétien golpea la mesa, al parecer por primera vez el francés ha sido testigo de la mirada especial que Johann le proporciona al menor de los hermanos Kaiba. No son celos los que han provocado el enfado del ojiazul sino la preocupación por algo que ignora pero sabe importante del pasado del rubio; pero él no es quien para explicarle la situación, sino el mismo Johann es quien debe contarle esa parte de su vida que está enterrada en sus más profundos recuerdos.

— Sólo explícame Kae… ¿ese niño le recuerda a una de esas personas que enterró hace años Johann?

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo lo sé? – Risita sarcástica – No sé toda la historia pero deben recordar que entre nosotros lo secretos no pueden estar ocultos para siempre

— Lo siento Chrét, pero eso es algo que sólo Johann puede contarte; yo sólo fui espectador al final de lo que fue esa historia… no son mis recuerdos sino los de él…

— Bien… sólo no quiero sentir un amargo sabor a la boca si algo se sale fuera de control

— Chrétien querido… por si no lo has notado, todo se ha salido de las manos de ambos y ahora sólo son piezas del juego del destino que ustedes dos han dejado comenzar sin darse cuenta

— No digas tonterías Kae – viéndolo indignado

"

"

INICIADO: 27 de enero de 2006

FINALIZADO: 15 de febrero de 2006

"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"

**COMENTARIOS:**_ Ahhhh! _TT.TT_ Lo sé! Lo sé! Mucho texto poco dialogo, pero es que estoy explorando un lado especial de mi estilo y pues este fue el resultado, realmente no lo tenía planeado así… aunque en realidad hay cosillas importantes en este cap ya que es de transición, es necesario plasmar estos aspectos de los personajes para no dar un paso brusco a lo que sigue, así se fundamentan y explican sus reacciones y acciones que prosiguen… Y ¿qué piensan del primer encuentro sexual de Yugi? ¿Acaso en verdad pensaban que Atemu sería el privilegiado, después de lo ogt q se ha comportado? Naaa, soy de la idea de que a pesar del amor que una persona pueda tener por otra, hay que seguir la vida cuando no se es correspondido, así que Yugi no se mantendría eternamente virgen o al menos hasta que Atemu reaccionara… Como que comencé un poco mhnnn, no sé, creo que fue mucho citrus al principio pero estaba de ese humor y quise hacerlo para no desaprovechar nada, aunque también pude poner más pero no quise irme por las ramas en vez de tratar lo que tenía que decir…_

_Por cierto… agrego las fichas de los personajes y haber que me dicen de ellas, más que nada para justificar ciertos patrones que algunas observadores pudieran cuestionarme por alguna irregularidad en edad o línea de tiempo…_

xxx

**REVIEWS**: _Pues agradezco sus comentarios a: **Sahel, Karenu-Kiyoto **y a** yumiandyuni**… Muchas gracias ya que es por ustedes que sigo adelante con mis historias…_

_**Yumiandyuni: **Bueno… tanto como serle infiel no ya que hay muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta de los sentimientos de Joey y Seto de cuando sucedió todo… pero me gustaría que siguieras este fic para descubrir que hay tras el 'fantasma' de joey, Johann y Seto; espeor no decepcionarte… _

_Muchas gracias por tomarse un rato valioso de su tiempo para leer este fic y los comentarios tontos que siempre se me ocurren, además de tomarse un par de minutos de su valioso tiempo para dejarme su opinión, eso es algo que valoro desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…_

&&&

_**Sin más me despido y ya nos estaremos leyendo luego...**_

**_Arrivederci..._**


	5. Ingrediente Extra

**INGREDIENTE EXTRA**

_COMO HABRÁN VISTO ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO, SÓLO QUISE OCUPAR ESTE ESPACIO PARA PROPORCIONARLES LAS FICHAS DE MIS OC, (LOS IBA A DAR DE A POCO PERO SOY MUY ANSIOSA ASÍ QUE MEJOR LO HAGO DE ESTE MODO), ADEMÁS DE LOS CAMBIOS QUE HAN SUFRIDO ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE ASÍ COMO LA FECHA DE SU CUMPLE YA QUE HAY CHAVAS QUE ME HAN PREGUNTANDO POR ESE DATO._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Seto Kaiba: 1.87 m; 24 años, oct. 25

Mokuba Kaiba 1.80 m; 19 años; julio 7 (como he leído versiones en que Seto y Mokuba se llevan 5-6 años, opté por la diferencia de 5)

Yugi Motou 1.65 m, cabello peinado hacia atrás; 24 años; junio 4

Atemu Ishtar 1.72 m, ojos color rubí, un pequeño pendiente en forma de cruz ankh en la oreja derecha; 24 años; agosto 8 (ignoro este detalle, así que es la fecha en que regresó a la vida)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nombre completo: Johann Mörike

Cabello: Rubio pero con un par de mechones platinados al frente, largo

Piel: Clara con un leve tono apiñonado

Altura: 1.79 m

Edad: 26 años

Cumpleaños: 25 de diciembre

Comida favorita: Carne de ternera

Comida odiada: Wurst

Deportes: Kid Boxing, karate

Idiomas: Japonés, alemán e inglés

Estudios: Lic. en Administración de empresas

Comentario: Siempre usa gafas de micas de diversos colores. A pesar de tener un título en admón. también es conocedor de medicina, biología y química orgánica, puesto que tomaba cursos de oyente y acude a ciertos diplomados. Tiene una especie de cicatriz o marca de nacimiento en una de sus mejillas

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nombre completo: Chrétien De la Rose

Cabello: Negro rojizo

Color de ojos: Azul pálido

Piel: Pálida

Altura: 1.76 m

Edad: 24 años

Cumpleaños: 29 de julio

Comida favorita: Galletas con chispas de chocolate blanco

Deportes: Kárate, gimnasia

Idiomas: Inglés, Japonés, alemán

Estudios: Lic. en Contabilidad, diplomados en Derecho Mercantil y en Derecho Fiscal

Comentario: A pesar de tener origen francés toda su vida ha vivido en Alemania por ello no dice en francés más que un par de frases sueltas que se sabe; tiene un extraño hábito de mascar chicle en los momentos menos oportunos o cuando se siente estresado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nombre completo: Kae Yoshida

Cabello: Gris oscuro

Color de ojos: Verde pálido

Piel: Clara, sin ser pálida

Altura: 1.84 m

Edad: 26 años

Cumpleaños: 3 de septiembre

Comida favorita: Pizza

Deportes: Baloncesto, karate, aikido

Idiomas: Japonés, alemán, inglés

Estudios: Lic. en Medicina y estudios en fisiología

Comentario: Por razones de su pasado no práctica la medicina ni ha terminado por completo sus estudios de manera oficial, pero es un excelente investigador.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nombre completo: Hiroyuki Shirame

Cabello: Verde musgo oscuro

Color de ojos: Verde-azul

Piel: Apiñonada

Altura: 1.81 m

Edad: 27 años

Cumpleaños: 21 de marzo

Comida favorita: Pay de limón

Deportes: Kendo

Idiomas: Japonés, Inglés, Francés

Estudios: Lic. en Económicas, maestría en Derecho Mercantil Internacional

Comentario: Es un sujeto de pocas palabras y mantiene una actitud amable, es de buen sentido del humor pero no bromea mucho a menos que esté en confianza.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nombre completo: Friedrich Tieck

Cabello: Castaño claro

Color de ojos: Azul oscuro

Piel: Clara

Altura: 1.75 m

Edad: 15 años

Cumpleaños: 3 de enero

Comida favorita: Fresas con crema

Deportes: Ninguno

Idiomas: Inglés, Japonés, Alemán

Estudios: Prácticamente todo el nivel de preparatoria, estudia con tutores particulares

Comentario: Estuvo largo tiempo en cama debido a una extraña enfermedad pero los esfuerzos de su hermano y padrastro por ayudarlo dieron resultados y prácticamente está curado. Habla japonés debido a que ha pasado mucho tiempo en esta nación; es alegre y está muy mimado, también guarda algunos secretos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nombre completo: Annette Tieck

Cabello: Castaño claro

Color de ojos: café oscuro

Piel: Clara

Altura: 1.75 m

Edad: 38 años

Cumpleaños: 27 de marzo

Comida favorita: Salmón ahumado

Idiomas: Alemán, inglés, japonés

Comentario: Es una mujer seria y educada, habla el inglés a la perfección y el japonés en menor medida (está en un grado intermedio); su hijo Friedrich es de una anterior relación a la de su matrimonio con Heinrich Mörike.


End file.
